


Harry Potter x Reader One Shots

by DaisyErina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other, Reader inserts, draco malfoy x reader - Freeform, fred weasley x reader, harry potter x reader, hermione granger x reader, neville longbottom x reader, ron weasley x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 62,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This began as a roleplay I did with someone, but the dates we wrote out were so sweet and fluffy that we decided to make them into stories. the first two chapters are from the roleplay, the rest are requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco - A Thousand Years

**A/N:** This is a roleplay that a angelwinxrod and I wrote. She played Draco and I played the reader (originally my OC).  
_You’re Ron’s twin sister, older by a couple of hours. You’re also a Gryffindor._  
Also Draco’s a little OOC in the beginning, but it’s cute and it gets better. And (h/t) means hair type, like blonde, brunette, redhead.  
So because this is a roleplay, everything is intermingled. For this story, George is dating Elina, Fred is dating Alice, and we put Harry and Ginny together. So there might be come confusing pieces.

You shuffled onto the train behind your brothers with your sister in tow. You sat with Ron as he slid into the compartment containing Harry and Hermione. Ginny sauntered down the train to find her own group of friends while the twins opted for sitting with a family friend, Elina.

They exchanged smiles and small talk until a flash of green caught Elina's eye... she winked at you when Draco Malfoy poked his head into the compartment.

You blushed and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact. You turned your attention back to your friends before recalling that the Slytherin loved picking on Harry. You looked at the ground and waited for the inevitable.

But everyone in the compartment was surprised when he asked rather politely, "May I borrow (y/n) for a moment?"

The four looked up at him in surprise.  
"What for?" Ron asked, getting protective over his sister.

"None of your business, Weasley. I simply need to speak with (y/n) in private for a moment," Draco said cooly.  
Elina cocked an eyebrow. "You know she's going to tell is what you say anyway, why not speak to her now?"  
"Because this matter does not involve you, Robertson!" Draco snapped.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a Weasley too," you reminded.

Draco spluttered. "But... I didn't mean... Dan I please just talk to (y/n)??? That is all I came to ask!"

You looked at your brother and patted the wand in the pocket of your robes. "I'll be fine." You stood and followed Draco down the hall, away from their audience.

Draco shifted from foot to foot at the end of the hallway. "So I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you," he mumbled. His stomach was doing flops. "Well... um... (y/n), I was wondering... and you are completely free to say no, but I'm kind of hoping you'll say yes. But you don't have to! Ummm... Bloody hell..." Draco blushed and looked at everything but you.

"Say yes to what?" you asked curiously. No one had ever seen the Slytherin nervous, much less awkward.

“Well.... I was wondering if, perhaps... maybe i-if... if you're not too busy ummm.... maybe you would like to meet me in the room of requirement next Friday night after dinner? I know your whole family thinks I'm a total git, and they're probably right, but I really want to show you that I'm not as bad as I act...." Draco looked down at the floor, preparing himself for the obvious denial ahead...

"Are you... asking me out?" You stared at him in awe.

"Ummm... maybe? Unless, you know you don't want me to... I mean you don't have to go... I just wanted to talk and... with your family and mine and everything... well, you understand..." Draco blushed... knew he was blowing it... his mouth was dry and he fidgeted with his tie as he waited for her answer.

You giggled. "I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy was nervous." You stepped forward, aware of the people poking their heads out of their compartments to watch to the best of their abilities. You stood on your toes, noticing the height difference, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'd love to."

Draco gaped at you in shock. "I'm not nervous! I ju- wait Y-You will? Really?? I-I-I mean great! Good... well... I should probably let you get bac- OOF!" In his shock he ran into the door while attempting to back off a bit. He was blushing like mad... "I'll ummm... I'll go ahead and let you go then... ahhh... thanks for... you know not saying no and not... jinxing me to oblivion... ummm... I'm gonna go before I do anything else stupid..." and again he ran into the door. "I should probably have opened that..." he muttered.

You giggled and headed back to your compartment.  
"What the bloody hell was that about?!" Ron demanded.

"Yeah girl, did you hit him with a confundus charm or something? I heard him get hit several times." Elina chimed in. Everyone looked at you with intrigue. They all saw Draco run into door and wondered what the bloody hell happened.

"I uh..." you hesitated, unsure if your friends would approve. "I told him I'd go out with him."

“YOU WHAT???" The whole compartment shook.  
"Why would you even consider going out with someone as horrid as Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.  
"Yeah he's a bloody git!" Ron chimed in.  
"How do you know this isn't some trick or a bloody prank?" Elina said.  
Harry just stared, his jaw dropped in shock.

"We'll find out," you defended. "And considering he walked away shell-shocked rather than smug, I'm going to assume it wasn't a prank." You stood and left, walking down the hallway of the train to find an empty compartment.

You eventually found one that held only the Slytherin prince himself. He was muttering unintelligible things to himself and staring out the window.

You looked around, noting the fullness of the other compartments and knowing that the whole train was aware of your business. You tapped on the window and waited for the blond to notice your presence before asking to join him.

He jumped and then turned to see your (y/n) eyes... and lost all train of thought. He just stared at you, surprised he could get such a jolt from a Weasley of all people.

"Mind if I join you? My compartment's panicking and everyone else is talking about me."

He stuttered, "S-sure..." he inwardly kicked himself. He was a Malfoy. He didn't stutter or go weak in the knees over a girl... yet here he was. There was just something about those beautiful (y/n) eyes that captivated him. When he looked at them, he never wanted to look away.

You smiled and sat beside him, closing the door behind you. "I have to ask..."

'Oh bloody hell what did I do now?' He thought to himself.

"Why me?" you finished. "A Gryffindor and a Weasley... aren't those your two biggest enemies?"

"Well... yeah but... you're not like the others... you're.... special I guess. I can't really explain it" Draco said carefully, yet another blush darkening his pale cheeks. He really didn't have a clue as to how to tell you that you were the most beautiful and perfect girl he had ever seen... hopefully what had planned in the room of requirement would change that...

You smiled softly and rested your head on his shoulder.

Draco's heart sputtered at your touch. He held perfectly still, afraid that if he moved you would pull away. "Can I ask you something, (y/n)?"

"Of course," you replied, looking up at him

He studied the small smile playing about the corners of your lips. "Why did you say yes to me? When I went to ask you, I fully expected you to jinx me for even considering asking you out. And with our families and all, and how I've treated your friends..." for the first time in known history, Draco Malfoy looked truly ashamed of himself. He looked down into his lap and twiddled his fingers, listening for your reply.

"I don't care about family feuds," you replied. "Yes, you and your father haven't been the nicest to my family, but you haven't done anything to me personally. And you were nervous. I don't think you would have been that nervous if you weren't sincere." A blush claimed your cheeks as you looked down. "And I may have had a crush on you since third year."

Draco did a double take. "Y-You have?" His mind reeled. 'So I could have asked her out three bloody years ago? Damn it, Malfoy. All this time... how could you be so bloody thick?' Draco thought at himself. He was so frustrated with himself. He scoffed. "What a coincidence... I've kinda had a crush on you since we met..." Draco realized he just said that out loud and blushed for what seemed the millionth time today. In great leap of faith, took your hand in his own, and looked up through his long blonde lashes to gauge yout reaction.

"And you haven't said anything until now?" you teased before looking down at your hands. You smiled softly and intertwined your fingers.

Draco's heart sputtered at your tender gesture. He looked at your linked fingers, then flashed his signature smirk "I guess I am just bloody thick." He chuckled.

You rested your head on his arm and closed your eyes. Soon announcements were made that they were arriving at the castle.

His head was resting on yours... he couldn't believe his luck. He was snuggled with his favorite witch on the way to his favorite place in the world. He almost couldn't bear to release you to change into your robes. He felt cold without you next to him.

You slipped on your robe before returning to his side, ignoring the stares from the other students.

He smiled at you. Even in your drab school robes you still had the air of a goddess. He felt warmth flood his stomach and tingling in his spine.

You kept your fingers intertwined as you left the train and piled into carriages to ride to the castle.

Draco held you close and glared daggers at the Slytherins who dared to stare at them. He had waited for you long enough. There was no way he would let anyone ruin what he had wanted for the longest time. He gave your hand up and let you snuggle up to his side. He swore to himself then and there that he would protect you with everything he had. By any means necessary.

You looked up at him as he glared at their audience. You snuggled into his side, finding that you enjoyed his protective side. You glanced to the side to find your brothers watching you with concern and a hint of disgust and sighed softly, opting to ignore them.

"What's wrong (y/n)?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Nothing," you replied, shaking your head. "It'll just take time for people to accept this."

He glared around, noticing your brothers glaring at him. If looks could kill....  
Repressing his urge to sneer at them, he looked away, "I've got a lot to make up for, don't I?" How he was going to do that exactly, though, he had no idea.

"Little bit," you giggled softly. "They think that... you're using me... that you're not serious..."

"I understand how they would think that. I haven't exactly seen eye to eye with them since we met. But I swear to you, (y/n), I will find a way to prove them wrong." Draco had that familiar steely glint in his eye. He wasn't going to give up.

"I believe you," you replied softly, resting your head on his shoulder.

As they approached the school, Draco's hand tightened in yours. He knew he couldn't stick by you every minute, and he also knew everyone they knew would give you hell for your new relationship with him. He didn't want you to get hurt. And who better to hurt you than those closest to you? His lips pressed into a thin line of worry and frustration.

You noticed his tension and looked up at him, eyes full of worry. "Are you alright?" you asked as they headed into the castle. You worried that the criticism of other students would make him decide you weren’t worth it.

Draco sighed. "I'm just worried." His eyes shifted to the crowds now glaring at them. He pulled you closer.

You tightened your fingers around his and ignored the watchers. They'd only seen Draco's cold facade. They didn't know the true Draco.

As they entered the Great Hall Draco pulled you in for a hug and planted a kiss on your forehead before releasing you to join her friends. His eyes never left you through the entire feast.

You watched him go before sitting at the end of your table. You sat beside your roommate Alice, ignoring the stares of your friends.

 

After the feast, Draco ran up to you and grabbed your hand to tow you out of the Great Hall. He led you to the top of the astronomy tower. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were wild.

"Are you alright?" you asked, holding onto his hands. "Did the people get to you?"

"I-I just..." he took a deep breath. "I was going to wait until our date on Friday to ask you... but I can't stand the way everyone looks at you. I need them to know you're mine... but only if you want to be. (y/n), will you be my girlfriend?"

You waited nervously until he finished, worried that he was backing out. A soft smile claimed your lips as you looked up at him. "Yes. Absolutely."

At those words, Draco Malfoy flashed his first real smile since time immemorial. His heart soared and he took your hand in his own and planted a gentle kiss on your knuckles.

You smiled up at him and rested your head on his chest. You knew for sure now. He really wanted to be with you.

He walked you back to your dorm, your hand in his. He was actually smiling in public and he didn't even care about his tough guy reputation. He was on cloud 9... he finally had the girl of his dreams. As they neared the portrait leading to your common room, he kissed your knuckles again. "You honestly have no idea how truly happy I am (y/n). I swear I will do whatever it takes to win over your family.”

"That attitude alone should make some difference," you smiled, looking up at him. "I can't wait for Friday."

"Neither can I, my beautiful flower. Sweet dreams, my (y/n)," he said. He pulled you in for a hug and held you like he would never let you go.

You looked up at him, still in his arms. You stood on your toes, unable to fully match his height, and pressed your lips to his cheek.

His heart never failed to stutter when your lips touched him.... and this was no exception. His smile could have lit up the entire Great Hall. When he let you go, again he felt cold without you. He watched as you disappeared through the portrait hole. When it closed he jumped and span in the air. "I saw that, Malfoy," the Fat Lady said, in a teasing tone. "So what," Draco said dreamily, "I don't care." It was true. Draco didn't care if he was supposed to be tough or mean. He finally had his (y/n). He couldn't wait for Friday.

You smiled as you settled into your room, pulling out your sketchbook.  
"So Malfoy, huh?" Alice teased.  
"Unless you're truly supportive, I don't want to hear it," you stated.  
Alice raised her hands in surrender. "Truly supportive, honest. It's just so weird to see him so kind to someone. It's a good weird. There's more to Malfoy than we thought."

Elina then ran in and jumped onto your bed. "Okay who was that and what did you do with Malfoy. I came around the corner as you left and saw him jump and spin in the air like a child on Christmas day. What curse did you hit him with? He didn't even care that the Fat Lady teased him and he was smiling like a normal person!!!" Elina was hitting you with one question after another without even stopping to breathe.

Alice gently pried the girl off of her roommate.  
"All I did was agree to be his girlfriend," you shrugged. "How he reacted was entirely up to him. Clearly he's not the jerk that everyone thinks he is."

"WHAT???" Elina screeched and fell off the bed in shock. Everyone in the room gaped open-mouthed at you. Elina peeked over the edge of the bed from her spot on the floor. "And just when we're you planning on telling me this??? How are you going to tell Ron? Or Hermione or Harry or anyone else for that matter???"

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone," you replied, focused on your drawing. "I figured it would spread through the school soon enough. Since none of you support my decision, none of you deserve to know."

Everyone looked down in shame. "Well, maybe I didn't like it at first, but when I saw what you did to him and how he acted when you weren't looking... I thought maybe it wasn't so bad," Elina mumbled. "I'm sure anyone else would have supported you when they saw how lovesick he was acting." Elina looked up, an apology in her eyes. The others nodded in agreement. They would support you.

"He plans on proving himself to everyone," you continued. "He knows that no one approves, especially my family. He wants to prove that he's serious about me and that he's not his father."

"Well he can start with an apology. We all know he hasn't been the nicest guy to your family." Elina suggested with a shrug.

"He'll start with whatever he feels necessary. This was his idea, his quest, his reputation."

"It was? I think this new Draco's going to be an interesting puzzle..." Elina said, getting up. "I'm going to bed." She paused at the door, "And Daisy, you should tell your family. I know they hurt you by not supporting you but hurting them back by letting them find out from someone else that you're dating Draco is not the way to go. It'll only tear you farther apart. They already went through that with Percy. Just be careful." With that, she left.

"They know he asked, and they know I said yes. I've already gotten the backlash. I don't want to talk to them right now."

But Elina had already gone. "She's still right, you don't have to talk to them now, but you have to tell them before they find out from someone else," Alice piped up.

"No, I don't," you argued. "They heard me say yes to a date. That's enough. They'll probably hear it from Draco when he starts trying to redeem himself."

"Do you really think they're going to believe him? The only way they’ll ever accept you is if you tell them, and the best way to keep their heads from exploding would be if you told them before they find out. If you're up front about it, they'll be mad for a while but they'll be happy you were honest with them and it will make it easier for them to accept it in the long run."

"They chose this," you yelled. "They chose to shout and panic and question by judgment. Draco proved himself to me - he can prove himself to my family too. If they don't believe him, that's their decision. It's not my problem."

Alice rolled her eyes at her friend’s stubbornness; you were definitely a Weasley. She spoke quietly and gently, "Think about it from their perspective, (y/n). You're the firstborn daughter and their little sister. And Malfoy has done a fantastic job at making sure that you’re other siblings and most of your friends know that he doesn't like them. Then he comes out of nowhere and asks you out. Don't you see? They're only trying to protect you because they love you. They don't know the Draco you know yet." Alice kept her voice quiet and gentle. She really did care about you and your family. She didn't want to see them fall apart.

"Do you think I don't know that? I know exactly how he's treated them and how they feel about him. But instead of asking if I was sure about him and telling me to be careful, they freaked out and screamed at me. They brought this on themselves." You sighed, too upset to draw. You put your things away and changed into pajamas. "I'm going to bed. This conversation is over."

Alice sighed. "You are such a stubborn (h/t), Weasley," she muttered under her breath.

You sighed and looked up at the ceiling. You thought that at least your roommate would be on your side, but it appeared all you had now was the Slytherin Prince.

That night, Draco never stopped smiling. He lay awake in his bed thinking of his beautiful (y/n). Your (e/c) eyes, the way you smiled, your laugh, the way you carried yourself with such confidence. He sighed, content. All he had to do now was win over your family.

You awoke the next morning, noticing that you were the first awake. You dressed and braided your hair before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As you sat down Alice sat next to you. "Sorry about last night (y/n). I slept on it and it's your choice whether you tell your family or not. Forgive me?" Alice looked down at her lap. She knew you were stubborn. She shouldn't have pushed you.

"If you keep this train of thought, yes," you nodded.

Alice smiled gently at her friend, then proceeded to load up her plate. Draco then walked in, and Alice elbowed you. He looked asleep on his feet but he was still smiling gently from last night.

"Doesn't look like he slept much," Alice noted.  
"Probably planning how to win over the Weasleys," you mused.

He spotted you sitting with your friend and walked over, ignoring the stares that follwed. "Good morning, my beautiful (y/n)," he whispered in your ear.

You blushed lightly and smiled up at him, scooting over to make room. "Morning. You look like you didn't sleep at all."

Draco blushed. "Is it that obvious?" Alice raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had never seen the Slytherin smile, let alone blush.

"Are you alright?" you asked, worried.

Draco smirked as he sat on your other side. "Never been better."

"You do look tired," Alice insisted.

Draco smiled. "I didn't want to fall asleep because I thought I was dreaming. I thought when I woke up that last night would not be real and I'd be back on the train, too scared to ask her out again." Alice shot a shocked look at you. Draco had never spoken two words to her before. Now he was pouring out speeches about his love for you. Elina was right, he was lovesick. She smiled at the couple and continued eating.

You smiled and leaned against his side as you nibbled on a muffin. "Well you're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, grabbing a green apple and wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

Alice looked at the Gryffindors watching the pair and shrugged. They'd deal with it.

Elina sat across from you and smiled apologetically. "I didn't say anything. You might want to get a camera ready. Your family's not far behind." She turned to Draco, "Good morning, Draco." She said pleasantly. "For the record, I support you guys, but if you hurt her, you gotta deal with me. Got it?"  
Draco smirked, "Yes, ma'am!" He gave her a two finger solute. Elina looked at him, again shocked. He had always been rude to her and now he was joking around with her??? Maybe he had really changed.

"They'll survive," you replied, mood faltering slightly. You continued to eat her muffin as Ron and Ginny approached you, both concerned and shocked at your decision.

Alice put a comforting hand on your shoulder as your family approached. They all did double takes and stood by the table in shock.  
"Well are you gonna sit down or are you going to eat standing up?" Elina snapped. They turned their shocked stares to Alice and Elina sitting calmly with the couple.

"If you're not here to be supportive, go away," you stated. Ginny sat beside you with apologetic eyes.

Elina raised a brow at the twins, reluctantly sat down next to her. Ron turned three shades of red before walking down table to sit with Harry and Hermione.  
"Sooo..." George said.  
"Are you two dating now or...?" Fred finished. Elina smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Yes," you replied simply.

"Ohhh..." Fred said, stuffing his face.  
"So do you want us to call you Mrs. Malfoy now or...?" George said, his signature grin splitting across his face.  
Fred choked on his food from laughing and Elina once again smacked him, this time on his arm. "Please excuse him Draco," she said.  
"I'm good with it," Draco replied, winking at you.

"This is their way of dealing with it," you shrugged, leaning against the blond's side.  
You stood as breakfast ended, slinging your messenger bag over your shoulder. You smiled at Draco, silently asking him to walk with you since you shared your first class.

He smiled and took your hand, leaving everyone else behind.

You intertwined your fingers as you headed to Potions. "Seems like people are coming around."

"Yeah, some more than others," Draco replied, eyeing a group of Slytherins staring at you. He held your hand tighter and pulled you closer as you rushed off to Potions.

Your brows furrowed in worry as you held onto him. "I guess your house isn't quite as supportive..."

"They're bloody gits is all... those that matter will come around," Draco growled. He hated seeing the way they eyed you like you were some sort of plague. His usual sneer spread across his face, this time directed at his housemates who dared to stare at them.

You watched as the Slytherins scattered away from the Prince's glare. You touched his arm, hoping to calm him down. "And those that don't can deal with it."

Your touch calmed him. He took a deep breath and looked down at you. "You're right," he said, stroking your cheek gently. He didn't know what he would do without you, even though you had just started going out.

"Come on," you smiled, nodding your head towards the classroom.

Draco swallowed nervously as they entered the classroom. He held onto your hand for dear life as the cold glare of his head of house reached them.

You glared back, causing Snape to raise a brow. Weasleys were known for being afraid of the Potions master. You sat down and looked up at Draco, waiting for him to join you.

He sat next to you, still holding your hand as Professor Snape walked up.  
"So, Mr.Malfoy, it appears the rumors are true," Snape drawled in his usual monotonous voice.  
"Yes, Professor," Draco said, his hand tightening around yours.  
Snape looked between the two. "At least you have chosen the most competent Weasley to spend your time with. Pray do not let it affect your performance, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said after a moment. Draco looked up at his professor, a shocked look on his face. Snape gave an almost imperceptible smile and walked back over to his desk.

You raised a brow as he walked away. You looked up at the blond. "I think that was his version of approval."

Draco still had a shocked look on his face, "I think it was." He couldn't believe it.

You smiled up at him as class started, taking out your notes.

He got out his things in a daze, unable to believe his luck. 'I have the best godfather in the world right now.' He thought to himself.

You rested your head against Draco's arm as you walked out of class. You were tired of the stares, but you could ignore them. You only hoped they wouldn't get to the blond beside you.

Draco hardly noticed the stares though, because he was smiling down at the beautiful (h/t) on his arm. He knew his housemates didn't approve, but the only people whose opinion he did care about approved. He just had to tell his parents... and if they didn't approve, he didn't care. His heart warmed when you were near him and you made him want to be a better person. "I think I know how I could start winning over your family," he whispered in your ear.

Your eyes lit up as you looked up at him. He had ideas already? "And how's that??"

He looked at the floor, "Well, they may not be happy, but I think we should tell our parents. Together. And I should apologize to your family. They may not accept my apologies yet, but it's a start. What do you think?

You stopped and looked at him nervously. He must be sincere if he was suggesting talking to his parents, but in all honesty, his parents frightened you. You rested your head on his chest, breathing a soft sigh. "It's a start," you agreed.

He wrapped you in his arms, "I know you're nervous, but I promise my parents aren't as bad as they seem. You just have to get to know them." He said this more for his benefit than yours.

"But I'm a Weasley," you reminded. "Your father wouldn't come within twenty feet of me. He'd never accept this."

"Then he does not matter. You are more than 'just a Weasley'. You are also beautiful, smart, and perfect in every way. If my father can't see that, then that's his own problem."

You offered him a small smile, nerves slowly fading away. You rested your head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Okay. We'll talk to them this weekend."

He half-smiled. "How exactly are we going to get them here though?" He mused.

"We could go there," you suggested. "Might make them more comfortable. Or you could owl your mother. She's the reasonable one, right?"

"Yeah she is..." he said trailing off in thought. "How about we go to your place this weekend to tell your parents, and I owl my mum to ask if they could come the weekend after and we tell them then?" He looked nervously into your beautiful (e/c) eyes.

You nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

When you got to the Griffindor table, you saw George and Elina sitting across from Alice, Ginny, and Fred. Elina blushed and laced her fingers with George's.

You leaned against Draco's side, glad that at least a couple of people had accepted your decision. You knew this was hard enough on Draco without everyone turning against them. Fred looked up at his twin and grinned. "You two had fun."

Elina blushed furiously and giggled as she sat down next to George.

"So when are you telling the crew?" Alice asked, gaining Ginny's attention.  
"Telling my family this weekend," you replied, nodding at your sister.

"So you are going to tell them then," Elina said. She turned to Draco, "You going to be there?"  
"Yes. It doesn't seem fair to leave her to do this alone," Draco said, wrapping an arm around you.

"Plus you're the one that has to impress them, not me," you reminded with a smirk, leaning into his side.  
"How are you going to do that?" Ginny asked.

"Well I was thinking an apology would be a nice start, seeing as my family has made apologizing more rare than finding a unicorn," Draco said, looking down at his food.  
Elina raised an eyebrow. "Well he's not wrong," She muttered, looking at George.

George nodded. "You know it will take a lot for everyone to come around right?"  
"Yeah," Fred agreed. "You haven't even won us over yet."

Elina gave them both a look, "Support, remember?"  
"No, it's fine," Draco said, "I know I have a lot to make up for, seeing how my family has treated yours, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try."  
Elina glanced at the twins, gauging their reaction to Draco's declaration.

"Our little sis really means that much to you?" Fred asked.  
"Enough for you to apologize to our entire family?" George added.

"She means the world to me. I would do anything for her," Draco declared without hesitation, looking lovingly at you.

Ginny smiled lovingly, her inner romantic melting into goo. George understood the feeling and pulled Elina closer by her waist. You blushed lightly, resting your head on the blond's shoulder.

Elina rested her head on George's shoulder. "Well then, I guess that answers all our questions. Congrats Draco, you've passed the preliminaries and now there's only the rest of her family to win over," Elina joked. She knew he truly loved you when he threw away his reputation as a tough guy right in front of the Fat Lady.

"Something tells me the Weasleys will be much more negotiable than the Malfoys," Alice noted.

Draco sighed and looked down, "You would probably be right about that. I think my mother's the only reasonable one in my family aside from me." His face fell because as he spoke the words, he knew they were true.  
Elina saw the downtrodden expression and actually felt sorry for him. She snuggled deeper into George's side.

"We'll go through her then. Maybe if she approves, your father will come around," you noted.

"Hopefully," Draco sighed. He held you closer to him, your warmth calming him. All that mattered was that he had you. He rested his head on top of yours, momentarily forgetting their audience.

Alice and Ginny smiled at the pair, glad to see the Slytherin's true colors. You grasped his hand and intertwined your fingers, knowing it calmed him down.

His smile returned at gesture. You knew him so well.  
Suddenly there was crash at the other end of the table. Apparently Ron had seen the whole thing and accidentally flipped his plate when he pounded his fist on the table in frustration.

"I guess he hasn't come around yet," Ginny grimaced. House elves rushed in and collected the glass, cleaning the area.

Elina rolled her eyes. "If he wants to be a stubborn git, might as well let him."  
As Ron walked by to go clean up, he shot the whole group a glare. "Bloody traitors, the lot of you," he mumbled as he passed. Elina's blood boiled as she got up to say something back.

"Leave it," you said, reaching a hand out to keep Elina grounded. Just as irritated, George glared at his brother as he wrapped his arm around Elina’s waist.  
You turned to Draco apologetically. "Looks like he'll be the hardest to win over."

Elina glared at the youngest Weasley boy. "Bloody git. I swear it's like his head is full of bricks with how hard-headed he is," she said with a huff.  
Draco nodded, "Then I guess I'll just have to keep trying. He can't be any worse than my father."

"He's just extra protective because he's your twin," Alice noted. "You're more connected."  
You nodded, leaning against Draco's side.

Draco put his arm around your shoulder so you would be more comfortable. He knew from the start Ron would be the hardest to win over except possibly Mr. Weasley. He just needed to give it time.  
Elina mused, "Doesn't mean he's gonna be any less stubborn." Her face clouded over with worry. How would family react to her and George's relationship? It was bound to be better than the reaction Draco would receive, but would they think it wrong because they were so like family?

"If it helps," Ginny said, looking at Elina, "they love you."  
You knew that classes ceased after dinner, so you stood up and gently pulled Draco along with you. You began walking down the hall to the door, leading him outside to the field. You figured you two could use some time away from the glares.

As you neared a giant weeping willow, you sat down together and looked at the sun dipping slowly below the horizon.

You snuggled into his side, your head on his chest. You looked up at him, trying to read his expression. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiled and said, "I'm thinking about how there's nothing I would rather be doing than sitting here with you next to me. And about how amazingly beautiful you are." He planted a loving kiss on your forehead.

"I'm not that beautiful," you replied softly, cuddling closer. You couldn't believe how sweet he was to you. You believed he could win over your family if he tried, but Ron seemed to be persistently unsupportive.

Draco saw the worried crease between your eyebrows start forming and guessed its cause. He gently grasped your chin and tilted your head up to look you in the eye. "You most certainly are that beautiful, (y/n). And I will win over your family even if it takes me forever. Which it actually might for your brother, Ron," he said with a smirk.

You looked up at him and smiled, nodding slightly. "I believe you. And I think my parents will come around."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around you in a loving embrace and buried his nose in your hair. He wanted nothing more than to make you happy.

You wrapped your arms around his middle, burying your face in his chest.

Your hearts beat in sync as the sun goes down. Nothing could ruin this moment. Draco's eyes closed as he held his beautiful (y/n) close.

You looked up at him with a small pout on your lips. "We should head in before curfew."

His face fell slightly, "I guess we should." He grabbed your hand as you started back towards the castle.

You locked your fingers, resting your head on his shoulder. "I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I," he sighed, looking down at you. He wished he could stay out here with you forever. He squeezed your hand lovingly and gently kissed your forehead.

You leaned forward, resting against his chest. "I can't wait for Friday."

His hand traced gentle patterns on your back. "Neither can I. But I think you're going to like what I've got planned," he said, gently resting his head on yours.

"Ooh," you grinned. "Do I get any hints?"

He flashed your favorite smirk, "Maybe... it depends on how persuasive you can be." He said with an impish wink. He loved that you were excited for your date.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close and trying to be sweet. You tilted your head and looked up at him with your best puppy eyes. "Please?"

He found it so hard to resist your wishes when you looked at him like that, (y/n) eyes pleading with him and your adorably pouty lips pushed out in a pout. "Sorry, love," he said, "But you're getting really close." He winked.

Your brows furrowed before you pulled him closer until your noses touched. You rested your hands on his chest and nibbled your lower lip, looking as innocent as you could. "Please?"

His heart skipped a beat. He wanted so desperately to kiss you right now. But he didn't want to make a move on your first day as an official couple. That would be disrespectful. Wouldn't it? Good lord, but you looked so beautiful looking up at him through your lashes. He lost all train of thought as he got lost in your beautiful (e/c) eyes.

You took in his lack of response and tried not to let your disappointment show. You lowered back to your normal height and removed your hands from his chest. "Maybe we should head to bed..."

"Fireflies," he said.

You tilted your head in confusion, looking up at him. "What?"

"That's the hint," Draco said, "Our date's gonna involve fireflies." He looked down his beautiful (y/n), a soft smile on his lips.

You thought on it, still confused. "Fireflies..."

"Just trust me, you're going to like it," Draco said with a wink and a grin.

"If you say so," you nodded, smiling softly.

He walked you to your dorm again, unfazed by all the stares. "Here to perform more acrobatics, Mr. Malfoy?” the Fat Lady said with a sly wink. Draco blushed bright red.

You looked between the blond and the painting. "What happened after I left?"

"Ummm... would you believe me if I said nothing?" Draco said, embarrassed.

You looked to the Fat Lady who shook her head with a grin. You turned back to the blond. "Sorry. She ratted you out."

Draco flushed darker, "Well, I may or may not have done a spinning jump on my way to my dorm last night."  
"Oh pish posh!" The Fat Lady exclaimed, "He practically skipping on his way out!"

You giggled, wrapping your arms around the blushing blond. "Was that because of me?"

Draco smiled, "Maayyybe."

 

You giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He kissed yours in turn and said, "Goodnight my beautiful flower. Sleep well." He then released you to go to bed.

You smiled at him before turning to the door. "Goodnight Dragon."

The next morning Draco woke up and grinned. He had actually had enough rest last night, and each day brought him closer to his date with you. He got ready and strutted to the Great Hall for breakfast.

You awoke with a smile on your lips. You had a dream about your date with Draco, and you knew the real thing would be even better. You dressed quickly and headed to the Great Hall, sitting beside your roommate while you waited for the blond.

Draco sat beside you and pulled you close, whispering, "Morning, my beautiful flower."

"Morning Dragon," you smiled, settling into his side.

Draco smirked, "Is that my new nick name?"

"It is if you're going to call me Flower," you returned.

Draco leaned down and kissed your cheek. "Then I guess I'm your pet dragon, then" he said with a grin.

 

You giggled and rested your head on his shoulder. "I guess so."

Elina blushed bright red from something George had said, and Draco rested his head on yours.  
"Awww lovebirds all around!" Ginny gushed.

You laughed at your sister's outburst, noticing that your twin continued to glare at you from the other end of the table

Elina followed your glance, her fists balling when she saw Ron's glare.

George and Fred's eyes followed, sneering at their brother before turning back to the conversation.

"At least hasn't broken anything this morning," Draco offered.  
"Yet," Elina added, glaring savagely back at Ron.

You looked down at the table. The anger towards your family that hadn't accepted your decision still bubbled inside you, but it was overpowered by the hurt that your own twin had called you a traitor.

Draco squeezed your shoulder gently as he held you close. He wished he could take away the pain you felt. Alice put a comforting hand on yours and Elina gave you a half smile. Draco was glad you had a few friends and family members on your side.

You sighed and stood, gently grasping Draco's sleeve. "We should get to class."

Draco smiled softly, grasping your hand as he stood. "Sure."

You headed out into the hall, leaving early enough to give you both some time alone.

"Are you okay (y/n)? I know this has not been easy for you," Draco said, worry crossing his face.

"I'm fine," you sighed. "It's just that he's never been this mad at me. We've gotten into fights but we're twins. We always make up."

"This time will be no different, (y/n)," Draco reassured you. "It's just going to take a little longer," he said, gently pulling your chin up so he could look her in the eye, "How about I talk to him today? I'll start by apologizing. He may not accept it at first, but who in your family would? I have been pretty bloody horrible to the lot of them."

You met his eyes and nodded, resting your head on his chest. You wrapped your arms around his waist, sighing softly. "Okay. Let me know what happens."

He held you tightly against his chest and murmured into your hair, "Of course, my flower."

"I love you, Dragon," you whispered. You then realized what you said and looked up at him, bushing. "I mean, uhm..." You bit her lip, worried that you crossed a line.

His smile could have lit up the whole school. He had dreamed of you saying those words to him. He cupped your cheek gently, "I love you too, my beautiful (y/n)." He rested his forehead against yours. He didn't care about anything, he knew now was the right time. He tilted his head forward and pressed his lips gently against yours.

Your eyes widened in surprise before they closed and you returned the kiss. Your arms rested on his chest as you sighed softy against his lips.  
Ron, Harry and Hermione chose that moment to come into the hall. They stopped and stared, unsure of how to react.

He pulled away gently, unaware of their audience, "I swear (y/n), if it takes everything I have in me, I will find a way to prove myself to your family," Draco said, stroking your cheek lovingly.

You stared up at him while jaws dropped and gasps escaped. You blushed deeply while people stared and began whispering amongst themselves.  
"Is he serious??" Ron exclaimed.

"I think he may very well be," whispered Hermione.

"It's not like they have an audience to perform for," Harry noted.

Draco rested his head on yours as he held you close. "I'll talk to Ron after dinner," he promised.

You buried your face in his neck while McGonagall ushered students to class. She paused by you and Draco and smiled approvingly at the two of you.

Hermione approached you two and you turned to her curiously. "You guys make a lovely couple. And sorry about Ron," she mumbled before rushing off to class.

"People are coming around," you smiled softly.

Draco smirked. "Told you so," he teased.

You stuck your tongue out at him. "Now you just have to get Ron and my parents."

He smiled, "This is going much better than I expected." It had only been two days and he had won over all but a few people. He smiled softly down at you.

Your smile faltered as you remembered his family. "We still have to tell your father."

"My father can think what he likes. It's my mother whose opinion I value, and she'll come around when she sees how perfect you are for me," Draco said, kissing your forehead.

You smiled up at him. "We should head to class."

He swept aside in a dramatic bow, "After you my lady." He grinned.

You giggled and sauntered into class, taking you usual seat.

Draco sat next to you, shot you a smile, and began his work.

Lunch rolled around and everyone sat together at what had become their usual spot at the Griffindor table. Ignoring the stares from everyone in the Great Hall, they laughed and talked like normal friends would do.

"So it sounds like Draco's serious about redeeming himself," Alice commented, noticing that the blond hadn't arrived yet.  
You blushed. "I think so."

Draco walked up, "I most certainly am," he kissed your cheek, "Sorry, love. I had to see to the details of our date." He winked at you.

"Do I get any other hints?" you asked sweetly.

Draco tapped the side of his nose and winked again, "Sorry darling, top secret." He grinned at you before starting on his meal.

You pouted up at him, causing Alice and Ginny to laugh.

"Oi! Malfoy! I need to have a few words with you." Everyone turned to see the Golden Trio shuffling towards them, Ron in the lead. The redhead looked serious, but for the first time in days, he didn't look angry.

You looked between your brother and boyfriend with worried eyes. You only hoped that your brother's words would be reasonably nice.

Draco squeezed your hand reassuringly, "I'll be fine." He then got up and said civilly, "What is it you need Ron?" No one knew that they saw Draco and you earlier.

You nodded and watched as he left. You turned worriedly to Alice and Ginny before turning back to try and watch the exchange.

"Come on, Malfoy," Ron said gruffly. He led the blond out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Harry trailing behind.

"Why do Harry and Hermione get to intervene and we don't?" Alice wondered.

"Probably because they're the ones most equipped to hold Ron back from doing something stupid aside from (y/n)," Elina said. She hadn't exactly been friends with the Slytherin prince, but she didn't want Ron to hurt the poor bloke. All he did was fall in love. She worriedly clutched George's hand.

"If anyone, I should be out there," you stated, crossing her arms.  
George held Elina close, sharing a look with Fred. They both hoped their little brother wouldn't do anything stupid.

"So... what is it you wanted to talk about Ron?" Draco asked. He was still wary of the red head.  
Harry and Hermione watched, ready to hold the redhead back if necessary. The Weasleys were a spirited bunch.  
"Well, normally, I'd want nothing more than to sock you one for asking out my sister. You've been nothing but a bloody git since the day we met," Ron started.  
"Easy Ron," Hermione warned. They'd all seen the couple in the halls.  
Ron took a deep breath. "I know Hermione, I have eyes too." Draco cocked his head in confusion. Ron took another calming breath. "I saw how sincere you were with my sister. You had no audience. I don't know why you didn't act like the bloke you are with my sister from the start, but I know now that you're not going to hurt her." Ron's gaze hardened. "But I swear on my life, Malfoy, if you hurt her in any way, there'll be murder."

"There's no screaming," Ginny noted. "That's a good sign."

The trio then walked in and took their usual seats, nodding at you. Draco shuffled in with a shell shocked look on his face.

Your brows furrowed in confusion at how normal everyone was acting. You turned to the blond as he sat down. "What happened?"

The shocked look slowly faded into one of pure joy and surprise. He looked like a child on Christmas day. Only two words escaped his mouth before he outright laughed. "Ron approves." He grinned and spun you in a circle.

You made a noise of surprise as you were spun, looking up at him as your feet returned to the floor. "Really?"

"Yes!" He replied, jubilant. He could not believe it. The most stubborn of all the Weasleys had given him his blessing to date the most prized person of the entire family.

Alice and Ginny erupted into cheers and applause, smiling at Ron. You snuggled into the blond's side with a small smile. All of your siblings were on board, which would help win over your parents.

Elina grinned at George, "I guess he's not AS MUCH of a stubborn git as I thought," she smirked. She hugged George tighter. Maybe this meant that people would easily approve of their relationship. After all, she was a close family friend.  
Draco held his love tightly against him. All he needed to do now was win over both your parents and you could be together in peace. To hell with his father. He loved you and would rather be cut off and with you than have all the riches in the world without you.

"It shouldn't be too hard to win my parents now," you mused. "They put a lot of faith in us. If the rest of the family approves, my parents won't be far behind."  
"And they'll definitely like you," George grinned. "No offense, but with (y/n) dating a Malfoy, you'll be their new favorite."

Elina blushed and giggled, then planted a chaste kiss on George's lips. "Except for Ginny." She joked. She winked at the girl and snuggled closer to George and his constant warmth with a soft smile on her lips.  
Draco murmured to you, "Too bad I'm not really a dragon, because I honestly feel like flying." He winked at you.

You giggled and rolled your eyes at him, cuddling closer. "You're my dragon."

He kissed your lips gently, "Always, my flower." He stroked your cheek lovingly. His flower. His heart swelled at the mere thought of you. Everything about you made him fall more deeply in love with you.

Alice watched the exchange with a smile. Never had anyone seen Malfoy act so sweetly to anyone.  
The next few days were spent in perfect bliss. Our young lovers all grew closer both to their beloved and to each other. Draco got on fairly well with the twins and the girls were all friends before any of this started. Soon enough, Friday rolled around, and things were going to get interesting.  
Draco practically jumped out of bed. His day was finally here. He checked on all the last minute details and set off to breakfast to find his beloved (y/n).  
Your stomach fluttered pleasantly as you awoke, realizing that it was Friday. Tomorrow you’d be taking Draco home to redeem himself to the rest of your family, but today was your first official date. Your only hint had been fireflies, and though you thought about it all week, you had no idea what your date would be.  
Draco kept fidgeting with his tie and smoothing down his hair. Ginny was so nervous she had to remind herself to breathe.

You sat at the table beside your favorite Slytherin, trying to think of what your date would entail. Alice fidgeted in her seat, unable to stop smiling. George kept his arm around Elina's waist, holding her close. All of the couples were too excited to do much of anything.

"Well, it looks like everyone is sufficiently nervous. What do you say we actually eat before dinner's over?" Elina quipped. But she was just as nervous as the rest of them. Everyone ate in silence as the minutes crawled by slowly.

You took a breath and munched on a strawberry. A soft smile claimed your lips as you told yourself that she had no reason to be nervous. The following day was another story, but tonight was all about you and Draco, and you were excited.

After bidding adieu to your friends, Draco grabbed your hand and rushed off to the Room of Requirement. Once they got to the bare stretch of wall, they were met by Dobby, the house elf. "Everything as I asked?" Dobby bowed and said, "Everything is exactly as master Draco asked. " Draco walked back and forth three times, and a door appeared. "Close your eyes," he said taking your hands in his own.

You closed your eyes, partially excited and partially nervous. He had a house elf make sure everything was set up? You were kind of honored. You held onto his hands as he led you inside, wondering what you would see when you opened your eyes.

Draco led you through the doors and whispered, "You can open your eyes, love."

The room of requirement had turned into the grandest ballroom ever known. Fireflies danced in the orbs of the great chandelier, making the glass twinkle and sparkle like stars. A small orchestra was set up in the corner, with no musicians, and a grand piano was set up not far off. The floor shined like gold and polished marble.

Your eyes opened and widened in awe. You looked around, taking in the gold atmosphere. You turned to look up at the blond. "What is all this?"

Draco clapped his hands, and the instruments started to play themselves. It was sweet, slow waltz. Draco bowed. "May I have this dance, my flower?" He winked.

You smiled and nodded, stepping closer. "I'm really not dressed for this," you giggled. "You did all of this for me?"

"You're perfect as you are, (y/n). And I would do anything for you," Draco said, taking your hand in his and putting another on your waist. He expertly started to spin you around on the dance floor. "Even if I had to take a few dance lessons with Longbottom."

"You what?" you giggled, one hand resting on his shoulder. "You took dance lessons for me?"

"Of course, I couldn't very well bring you dancing if I didn't know how to dance," Draco chuckled, spinning you as the music swelled. He brought you in close, "I would face the entire world for you, my (y/n)," he whispered gently in your ear as they danced.

"I bet Neville was surprised," you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck. You buried your face in his neck and took a breath. "I must say, your reputation is completely false."

Draco chuckled, "Even the part where it says I'm charming?" He winked and gently kissed your cheek.

You rolled her eyes before closing them. "You know what I meant."

"I know, love," Draco whispered, tickling the hair by your ear with his cool breath.

"So what gave you the idea for all of this?" you asked, pulling back to look at him.

Draco blushed, "Well, I had heard about some muggle stories where the prince and princess fall in love at a ball, and I kind of hoped that I could make you feel like a princess if I tried something similar. Because, you are my princess, and wanted to make sure you felt like one."

"You heard muggle stories?" you grinned in disbelief. Malfoys hated muggles. "Does that make you my Prince Charming?"

Draco leaned in closer and rested his forehead against yours. "Only if you want me to be," he whispered.

 

You looked up at him through (h/c) lashes and bright (e/c) eyes. "Well a princess needs a prince. And last I checked, you were the Slytherin prince."

Draco chuckled at the old nickname. "And you are my beautiful flower princess," he replied, placing his hands gently on your waist as you slow danced. Your eyes shined like stars in the light of the fireflies blinking above. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against yours.

Your eyes fluttered closed as you responded in kind, hands resting on his shoulders. You let out a contented sigh as your lips quirked into a soft smile.

Draco gently pulled away, "You do like it don't you (y/n?" He glanced up worriedly through his long lashes.

"It's beautiful," you nodded, smiling. "It's way more than I expected. It's perfect."

Draco grinned. "Not nearly as perfect as you," he said, gently taking your chin and guided your gaze back to him. "You are true perfection, my beautiful (y/n)."

You blushed and nibbled your lower lip nervously. "You've got an interesting definition of 'perfect'."

"It depends on where you're standing, flower," he said, gently stroking your cheek.

"Well," you began, eyes glancing down at your feet before looking back up at him. "I think you're perfect for me."

Draco sighed, "I honestly don't know what I did to deserve someone so beautiful inside and out, but thank whatever lucky star brought you to me, because I'd be nothing without you, my (y/n)."

"Good," you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Because you're stuck with me now." You thought for a moment before biting your lip. "Are you ready for this weekend?"

Draco smiled softly, "I think I am. I know our families haven't gotten along in the past, but seeing as won over Ron of all people, I think they will come around."

"I think the odds are in your favor," you nodded.

Draco smiled softly, "Of course they are, I have the most perfect witch in the world for my own, I get to meet her parents when the sun rises, and for now, I get to dance the night away with her. Never in my life have I felt so lucky than I do here with you (y/n)."

You blushed, looking up at him. "I think you are my Prince Charming."

Draco blushed, "of course, my (y/n). I am all yours."

You rested her forehead on his and closed your eyes. "I don't want it to end."

"I know my darling. Neither do I," he wrapped his arms around you waist and gently drew you closer.

"How late do you think we could get away with staying here?"

Draco grinned. "I may or may not have talked Dumbledore into giving us a pass to be out until midnight," he said, pulling out the little slip of paper signed by their headmaster himself.

You laughed, resting your head on his chest. "You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact," Draco said, leading you by the hand to the grand piano, "I have." There on top of the piano were chocolate covered strawberries and butterbeer. He smiled at you.

"You know," you said, grabbing a strawberry, "not a single person in this school would believe you went through all this trouble for me. But you did."

His smile never faltered, "I honestly couldn't care less about the rest of the school, so long as I have you." He stroked your cheek lovingly.

"It just amazes me," you shrugged. "People think such bad things about you because of your House and your family but here you are, being my real life prince."

"In all honesty, I have given them reason to believe some of the rumors. I haven't exactly been a nice guy until I had you. You make me want to be a better person, (y/n)," Draco took your hands in his own, "You have made all of the difference in me."

"I didn't do anything," you smiled, looking down at your hands.

He tilted your chin up gently, "You gave me a chance, (y/n). You walked through my walls as if they didn't exist. You changed my heart with one smile. You being you is what completely changed my life." He looked into your beautiful (y/n) eyes and meant every word pouring out his mouth.

You smiled up at him, unable to believe that this was the same man first years feared and Gryffindors hated. "Part of you had to want to change for me to do all of that. I can't take all the credit."

"Maybe so, but you still made all the difference." He cupped your face in his hand and stroked your cheek with his thumb.

You leaned into his hand, closing your eyes. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you leaned against him.

He held you against his chest and smiled, "I have a surprise for you."

"There can't possibly be more," you replied, looking up at him with a soft smile.

Draco smirked, walking over to the piano bench, "Wanna bet?" He clapped and the instruments stopped playing.

You looked at him in awe, wondering what else he could have possibly included.

Draco's long fingers gracefully danced on the keys, "I wrote something for you."

"Since when do you play piano?" you asked, lost in the beautiful notes. You wondered if he knew that the piano was one of your favorite instruments.

"My mother insisted I learn an instrument, and I loved the piano the best," Draco explained.

"Ironic," you replied with a smile.

"How so?" Draco asked.

"The piano is one of my favorites."

Draco smiled, "It was destined to be."

You smiled and rested your head on his arm, closing your eyes and listening to the music.

As the song ended, Draco wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. You stayed like that for a while, just holding each other.

"That was beautiful," you smiled.

Draco chuckled, "not nearly as beautiful as you are, (y/n)."

"If you say so," you giggled.

The great clock chimed that it was now 10 o'clock... "Care to dance with me more?" Draco asked, his smile widening into a grin.

You nodded with a giggle, standing up.

They danced the night away, until the clock chimed 11:45. Draco grimaced, "I guess we'd better head back if we're to be back by midnight."

You pouted slightly before a yawn took over. "If we have to."

He stroked your cheek. He couldn't help it. You were so beautiful. "Time for sleep, my princess. Though no dream could ever be as wonderful as you."

You looked up at him through loving eyes. "You still have to take me back to my dorm."

He took your hand gently in his. "Then away we go, darling." He led your out of the room, and through the corridors by the light of his wand.  
"Midnight trysting already? I'm shocked at you Ms. Weasley," the Fat Lady teased.

"I'm allowed to have fun." you replied sticking your tongue out at the painting. You then turned to Draco with slightly saddened eyes, not wanting to part from him. "Tonight was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it. I wish I could stay here with you," Draco smiled. His smile had never left his face the entire night.

"At least I get you all weekend," you reminded.

"And that, darling, is the only reason I can bear to release you now," Draco whispered, planting a sweet kiss on your forehead.

You pouted and made a small whimpering noise. "You missed."

Draco cocked his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You kissed my forehead," you replied, looking up at him.

He still didn't get it and pouted in confusion.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your foreheads together and looking up at him innocently.

You could almost see it when it clicked in his head. He chuckled, "I am bloody thick." He gently brushed some of your hair out of your eyes and tilted his head forward to meet your lips. His hands rested on your waist.

You tightened her arms around his neck, responding immediately. "I told you, you missed," she giggled.

He grinned against your lips. "My apologies, princess." His arms wrapped tighter around your waist, holding you gently against his chest.

"I think I can forgive you," you smiled.

He chuckled, in his whole life he had never laughed and smiled as much as he had during his time with you. You were his sunshine.

You sighed softly. "You should go before you get caught."

Draco sighed, "I guess I should. But if I dream, I'll dream of you." His eyes locked with yours.

"I'll see you tomorrow," you promised, kissing his nose.

"Until tomorrow, then, my beautiful flower," Draco whispered, brushing his lips against your knuckles in a delicate kiss.

"Goodnight, Dragon," you smiled.

As the portrait hole closed, Draco leaned against the wall and sighed in happiness. "Well that was perfect," Draco murmured before heading back to his dorm. Everything went according to plan. As he laid down, he could still hear the music playing and feel his beloved (y/n) in his arms.


	2. George - Loving You is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was part of the same roleplay as the previous chapter.

**A/N:** This is a roleplay that a angelwinxrod and I wrote. I played George (bold) and she played the reader, (Italic) originally her OC.  
 _Also (h/t) means hair type, like blonde, brunette, redhead.  
So because this is a roleplay, everything is intermingled. For this story, Draco is dating Daisy, Fred is dating Alice, and we put Harry and Ginny together. So there might be come confusing pieces.  
So context. Daisy is Ron’s twin and her family is trying to accept her dating Draco. I cut out most of their scenes because this shot is about George but I had to keep a couple._

George's eyes stuck on you as he moved to sit beside you. "How have you been?"

You shrugged, "Fine, dealing with these two lovebirds. Stuffing my face. The usual." You winked at the couple then continued eating. "How ‘bout you Jokers? Staying out of trouble?"

"Never," George grinned. "So, the weekend's coming up.

 

You cleared your throat. "Ummm yeah... have any big plans?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd make plans with me."

You did a double take, "Um, sure Georgie. What did you have in mind?" You took a drink to hide your blush while Fred turned red from trying not to laugh. He was the only one who knew about your crush on George.

"We could go for a walk around the black lake," he suggested, watching as Fred egged him on.

You smiled softly. "Sure Georgie, sounds like a plan," you said, giving him a side-hug. Your heart skipped a few beats when he hugged you back.

"Great," he grinned. "I'll meet you after dinner Friday night."

You blushed slightly as you replied, "Okay. Friday it is then."  
They all chatted as they finished their breakfast, surprisingly at ease for a Monday morning.

"Mind if I walk you to class?" George asked, walking alongside you.

You looked down to hide your blush in your (h/c) locks, "Of course I don't mind, George." You looked up at the prankster through your lashes. Of course your first crush would be on your best friend.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, keeping you close to him.

Warmth flooded your cheeks as you smiled and wrapped your arm around his waist. You honestly felt you were in the best spot in the world right now. "Soooo, about Friday," you started.

"Yeah?" he replied with a smile.

You knew the twins were nearly inseparable, so you had to ask, "Will Freddie be coming along too or will it be just us?"

"Just us," he smiled. "As long as that's okay with you."

You grinned, "I don't mind a bit." You winked at him, confidence rising. "So, is this a date then Georgie?" You smirked at him as you approached the astronomy tower.

"That was the idea, yeah," he grinned.

You laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Well then, I look forward to our date, George." You winked again and turned towards the stairs that led up to the tower.

George tried to focus on his work, but all he could think about was your beautiful eyes and your date on Friday.

You smiled as you mapped out the stars perfectly from memory. You were glad you were an astronomy prodigy or you would certainly have not gotten any work done at all. Your mind was on a certain redhead with deep chocolate brown eyes and the lightest dusting of freckles sprinkled across his nose. No one would notice unless they were looking closely. To you they reminded you of the first stars peeking out at dusk, so faint, they're almost not there. You couldn't believe he asked you out on a date. As you mapped the constellation Orion, your mind was already at the Black Lake, anticipating the weekend.

Lunch soon rolled around and George was pleased to find that he shared almost every class with you. Some worried that that discovery would affect his work, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be around you.

"Want to walk to class together? Since we have this and pretty much every other class together," you said with a wink.

"Absolutely," George smiled as you headed to the Great Hall.

You laced your fingers in another flirty burst of confidence. You peeked up at George through your long (h/c) lashes to gauge his reaction. You’d seen Daisy do this and hoped it would work with George.

He beamed at you, tightening his fingers around yours. Asking you out had gone much better than he'd expected and he couldn't be happier.

Your stomach did gymnastics as you looked into those deep brown eyes. You wanted nothing more than for him hold you close and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. You were lost in your thoughts as you walked to class hand in hand.

George stopped outside the room, moving to stand before you. He didn't want to be too forward, so he settled for leaning in and pressing his lips to your cheek.

You smiled and bit your lip. You were blushing red as his hair. You rolled up to the balls of your feet and wrapped your arms around his neck to return his kiss with one of your own. You kissed the small dimple on his cheek gently, mentally adding that to your endless list of things you loved about the tall redhead. You rested your head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

His arms instantly wrapped around your waist, holding your close. His own cheeks were dusted with a blush as he rested his head on yours. "I really like you, (y/n)."

You chuckled, "Really? I hadn't noticed." you teased. You smiled and looked up at him. "I really like you too, George. Since last year actually." You looked down as you confessed your feelings, your blush darkening even more.

"I should have asked you out then!" he replied, mentally cursing himself. "You always talked about how we were like your family. I didn't think you'd say yes."

"I thought that you thought of me as your family too... I thought you'd never ask me out, especially as I'm a bit younger than you. I thought you thought of me as your kid sister..." you looked down, smile fading.

"Well I don't," he said softly, gently taking your chin is his hand. He tilted your head up to meet his eyes. "I like you like... a girlfriend."

Your cheeks warmed and your heart stopped at his words. "Girlfriend. I like that sound of that," you said with a soft smile. You bit your lip and looked up into his beautiful big brown eyes and rested your forehead against his.

He took your hands in his and gazed into your beautiful (e/c) eyes. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

You grinned and kissed his cheek. "Absolutely George," you said, getting lost in those big brown eyes for the upteenth time today. "And I think we're a bit late for class," you said with a giggle.

He gave a lopsided grin and wrapped an arm around your waist. "I don't care."

You giggled, resting your hands on his chest and said, "So George... stay and get chewed out or... go have some real fun?" You winked up at him with a familiar mischievous glint in your (e/c) eyes.

He grinned. "I love the way you think."

With that, you ran off hand in hand to stir up trouble anywhere you could find it.

After getting into enough trouble to give Peeves a run for his money, you and George stopped by the Room of Requirement to rest after your most recent prank.

"I've never had that much fun with anyone besides Fred," George grinned.

Still out of breath, you replied with a bow, "It was a privilege oh great king of pranks." You laughed. It had been fun. "I think Peeves would be proud," you said with a grin.

"Definitely," he smiled, looking over at you. Even panting and out of breath, you were the most beautiful witch he'd ever seen.

You pulled out a few cold drinks from the magical cupboard that was always there when they came here to hang out. You loved it here. You tossed him a bottle of butterbeer and got one for yourself. You took a seat beside your favorite redhead, still grinning.

He wrapped an arm around you as he opened his bottle. Taking a long, refreshing drink, he pulled you close.

You laid your head on his chest and cuddled up to his side while you sipped her drink. He was so warm, and he made you feel safe despite all the trouble you get into together. You kissed his cheek and said, "now that we've gotten into trouble today, what do you want to do?"

"Enjoy my time with my girlfriend," he smiled, emphasizing the last word.

You grinned even wider at the word. Your stomach was assaulted by butterflies as you replied, "I think that can be arranged." You leaned in slowly before planting a kiss on his cheek cheekily close to his mouth. You tilted your head down and blushed and looked up at him through your curtain of hair surrounding your face.

He was planning to wait until Friday to make a move, but your beautifully innocent face looking up at him through doe eyes changed his mind. Cupping your cheek with one hand, he gently tilted your face up and closer to his. He closed his eyes and leaned in, brushing his lips against yours.

You melted into the kiss, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck, drink forgotten. Your lips molded perfectly together as they moved in sync. Your heart thundering in your chest.

His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you against his chest. He sighed softly against your lips. He never felt so happy.

When you came up for air, you rested your foreheads against his and stayed in his embrace. "Woah," you whispered breathlessly, a soft smile playing on your lips.

"Yeah," he smiled. "That wasn't too forward?"

You kissed him again, much more gently than before. "Not at all," you said with a grin. "That was... wow." You giggled softly.

He chuckled and kissed your forehead. "Wow," he agreed.

You laid your head down on his shoulder, closed your eyes and sighed in contentment. You honestly felt like everything was perfect. You didn't care that you was missing class, you had already turned in your assignments due this week this morning before breakfast. You closed your eyes and absent-mindedly traced random patterns across George's chest with your soft smile still in place. You had never felt safer or happier.

His arms wrapped securely around you, one hand running its fingers through your hair. He kissed the top of your head as you rested against his chest, smiling softly. "This is my new favorite pastime."

You chuckled, your eyes cast down, "Even over pranking?"

"If I get to keep kissing you," he replied, kissing your nose, "definitely."

You grinned and kissed his cheek. "Well then I guess this is my new favorite pastime as well... though pranking with you is a close second," you said with a smile that could light up the whole room.

He laughed and pulled your closer. "Agreed."

And for the second time that afternoon, your lips met. It was just as perfect as the first, and you knew that every kiss from then on would be just as perfect. You sighed as your fingers reached up to tangle in his beautiful red locks.

One hand gently cupped your face while the other rested on your back. He hadn't planned on moving forward so quickly, out of respect, but he mused that having a crush on someone for an entire year would cause this reaction. He sighed contentedly against your lips.

When they pulled away, you chuckled. "Wow," she said breathlessly, "I know I already said that but... wow." You smiled, closed your eyes and whispered one of your favorite quotes, "If this is a dream, may I never wake, if I am awake, may I never dream, for no moment could ever be as flawless."

"You're a poet too?" he teased. He checked his watch as his stomach rumbled. "It's almost dinner time. You hungry?"

You looked up at him, blushing at the complement, "Starving. I'll race you," you said, grinning with the mischievous glint returning to your eyes.

He grasped your hand, slowing you down. He intertwined your fingers, tightening his grip sweetly. He slowed down as you reached the Great Hall, sauntering inside.

When you got to the Griffindor table, you saw Draco and Daisy sitting with Alice, Ginny, and Fred who gave you a sly look. You blushed and laced your fingers with George's.

Fred looked up at his twin and grinned. "You two had fun."

You blushed furiously and giggled as you sat down next to George.

"So when are you telling the crew?" Alice asked, gaining Ginny's attention.  
"Telling my family this weekend," Daisy replied, nodding at her sister.

"So you are going to tell them then," you said. You turned to Draco, "You going to be there?"  
"Yes. It doesn't seem fair to leave her to do this alone," Draco said, wrapping an arm around Daisy.

"Plus you're the one that has to impress them, not me," Daisy reminded with a smirk, leaning into his side.  
"How are you going to do that?" Ginny asked.

"Well I was thinking an apology would be a nice start, seeing as my family has made apologizing more rare than finding a unicorn," Draco said, looking down at his food.  
You raised an eyebrow. "Well he's not wrong," you muttered, looking at George.

George nodded. "You know it will take a lot for everyone to come around right?"  
"Yeah," Fred agreed. "You haven't even won us over yet."

You gave them both a look, "Support, remember?"  
"No, it's fine," Draco said, "I know I have a lot to make up for, seeing how my family has treated yours, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try."  
You glanced at the twins, gauging their reaction to Draco's declaration.

"Our little sis really means that much to you?" Fred asked.  
"Enough for you to apologize to our entire family?" George added.

"She means the world to me. I would do anything for her," Draco declared without hesitation, looking lovingly at Daisy.

Ginny smiled lovingly, her inner romantic melting into goo. George understood the feeling and pulled you closer by her waist. Daisy blushed lightly, resting her head on the blond's shoulder.

You rested her head on George's shoulder. "Well then, I guess that answers all our questions. Congrats Draco, you've passed the preliminaries and now there's only the rest of her family to win over," you joked. You knew he truly loved Daisy when he threw away his reputation as a tough guy right in front of the Fat Lady.

"Something tells me the Weasleys will be much more negotiable than the Malfoys," Alice noted.

Draco sighed and looked down, "You would probably be right about that. I think my mother's the only reasonable one in my family aside from me." His face fell because as he spoke the words, he knew they were true.  
You saw the downtrodden expression and actually felt sorry for him. You snuggled deeper into George's side.

"We'll go through her then. Maybe if she approves, your father will come around," Daisy noted.

"Hopefully," Draco sighed. He held Daisy closer to him, her warmth calming him. All that mattered was that he had her. He rested his head on top of hers, momentarily forgetting their audience.

Alice and Ginny smiled at the pair, glad to see the Slytherin's true colors. Daisy grasped his hand and intertwined their fingers, knowing it calmed him down.

His smile returned at gesture. She knew him so well.  
Suddenly there was crash at the other end of the table. Apparently Ron had seen the whole thing and accidentally flipped his plate when he pounded his fist on the table in frustration.

"I guess he hasn't come around yet," Ginny grimaced. House elves rushed in and collected the glass, cleaning the area.

You rolled your eyes. "If he wants to be a stubborn git, might as well let him."  
As Ron walked by to go clean up, he shot the whole group a glare. "Bloody traitors, the lot of you," he mumbled as he passed. Your blood boiled as you got up to say something back.

"Leave it," Daisy said, reaching a hand out to keep you grounded. Just as irritated, George glared at his brother as he wrapped his arm around your waist.  
Daisy turned to Draco apologetically. "Looks like he'll be the hardest to win over."

You glared at the youngest Weasley boy. "Bloody git. I swear it's like his head is full of bricks with how hard-headed he is," you said with a huff.  
Draco nodded, "Then I guess I'll just have to keep trying. He can't be any worse than my father."

"He's just extra protective because he's your twin," Alice noted. "You're more connected."  
Daisy nodded, leaning against Draco's side.

Draco put his arm around her shoulder so she would be more comfortable. He knew from the start Ron would be the hardest to win over except possibly Mr. Weasley. He just needed to give it time.  
You mused, "Doesn't mean he's gonna be any less stubborn." Your face clouded over with worry. How would family react to your and George's relationship? It was bound to be better than the reaction Draco would receive, but would they think it wrong because you were so like family?

"If it helps," Ginny said, looking at you, "they love you."

Your eyes peeked open to soft early morning sunlight gently streaming through the window and early birds twittering happy music. You smiled and sat up. One day closer to Friday. You hurried up and got ready for the day, excited to see your boyfriend. You smiled softly at the thought. Your boyfriend. You loved the sound of that almost as much as the redhead it applied to.

George quickly found you and wrapped his arms around your waist. Fred laughed at the blush that claimed your cheeks. George sat beside you and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

You leaned against George, heart still fluttering from the kiss. You bit your lip and smiled up at him, "Sleep well?"

"Very well," George smiled.  
"Didn't stop talking about you all night," Fred teased.

You raised a brow. You said slyly to Fred, "Oh really?" SYouhe smirked up at George with a giggle.

George blushed and smacked his twin on the chest, earning a laugh in response.

You giggled and kissed his red cheeks. You found that you rather liked flustering your boyfriend.

George kissed the corner of your mouth as food arrived.

Draco sat beside Daisy and pulled her close, whispering, "Morning, my beautiful flower."

"Morning Dragon," Daisy smiled, settling into his side.

Draco smirked, "Is that my new nick name?"

"It is if you're going to call me Flower," Daisy returned.

Draco leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Then I guess I'm your pet dragon, then" he said with a grin.

 

Daisy giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess so."

You blushed bright red and Draco rested his head on Daisy's.  
"Awww lovebirds all around!" Ginny gushed.

Daisy laughed at her sister's outburst, noticing that her twin continued to glare at her from the other end of the table

You followed Daisy's glance, your fists balling when you saw Ron's glare.

George and Fred's eyes followed, sneering at their brother before turning back to the conversation.

"At least hasn't broken anything this morning," Draco offered.  
"Yet," you added, glaring savagely back at Ron.

You strolled down the corridor after breakfast, hand in hand with your favorite redhead. "Sooo... you talked about me to Freddie, did you?" you said with a wink.

George blushed as you headed to class. "Maybe a little."

You giggled and wrapped your arm around his waist. You smirked. "I had no clue I was that interesting," you teased. You found flustering your boyfriend to be another one of your new favorite pastimes.

"You're amazing," he replied sincerely, his arms tightening around your shoulders.

You blushed and cast your eyes down. You had to admit, George was just as good at flustering you as you were at flustering him. Your heart fluttered in your chest as you breathed in his scent. Warm cinnamon and wood smoke. It was like catnip to the you.

"I mean it," he said softly. "You're perfect."

Your blush deepened. "I'm many things, George. But I am far from perfect," you replied as your face fell.

He placed a hand on your shoulder and gently turned you around. "You're beautiful. You're sweet. You're funny." He paused to press his lips lovingly to yours. "You're perfect for me."

Your heart sputtered wildly at his touch and your spine was tingling with his words. You looked up at him through your eyelashes and smiled softly. "You really think so?" you whispered happily.

"I know so," he whispered, kissing you again.

You believed he truly meant what he said and melted against his chest as he kissed you. You sighed softly. Everything about this moment was perfect. As you came up for air, you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Come on," he whispered reluctantly. "Let's head inside."

"Sure," you said, grabbing his hand and ducking into the classroom. Charms was your best subject, so concentration wasn't exactly mandatory.

George sat beside you, intertwining your fingers. He loved being close to you, regardless of what you were doing.

Your bright smile had nothing to do with the Cheerfulness Charms you were practicing that day. However, they did have everything to do with a certain flirty redhead whom you thought far more handsome that that ridiculous git Gilderoy from a few years ago.

George didn't need any charms to boost his happiness from now on. He had you - nothing could bring him down again.  
Unbeknownst to him, another redhead sat behind him, unsure what to do with himself. The twins were always partners, and Fred was truly happy for his brother, but now he felt alone and empty.

"Alright class," Flitwick said, clapping his hands together, "Swing as you have all mastered your Cheering Charms, how about we move onto Truth Charms?" you smiled at George, barely paying attention.

Fred paid more attention than George, who was completely enthralled by the girl at his side.

You noticed the twin's unusually sober mood, "Are you okay Freddie?"

"Fine," Fred replied, keeping his head down. George noticed his hurt tone and turned around, worry etched into his features.

"You can talk to us, you know," you said gently. "Just because George and I are together doesn't mean we could forget about you, Freddie. If it weren't for you, we probably wouldn't have ever gotten the guts up to get together." You smiled kindly at your friend.

"We're still best friends, Fred," George insisted. "(y/n)’s your friend too. Nothing's changed."  
Affected by the truth charms, Fred spoke up. "You haven't spent any time with me since you got a girlfriend, George. You're always running off with her to cause mischief you're supposed to be causing with me."

You giggled, "It's been one day, Fred. I swear you're still George's best man. Things are a little different now, sure, but you are still the best pranking partners ever known. Nothing can change the fact that you two are the ultimate partners in crime. And I honestly wouldn't ever change that about you two." You smiled up at George. You loved him, every part. Pranking partnership included.

"She's right," George nodded. "Nothing's changed. There will be times when we wanna be alone but other than that, you'll be right there with me."

The corner of Fred's mouth turned up in a small smirk, "Thanks guys."  
You pulled the boys in for a group hug. Well, it was more like a huddle, but still.  
Fred smirked bigger after pulling away, his usual mischievous glimmer returning to his eyes. "Sooo.... alone time, huh?" He winked at the couple and you burst out laughing, and smacked his arm. "FRED!" Your cheeks were flaming hot from your blush.

George laughed along with his twin. "That's my brother!"

You laughed at joke Fred had just told about a prank he had pulled involving an onion, a popsicle stick and some caramel colored wax. "Good Godric, Fred, one would almost think that pranking is hard the way you put such effort into it." You leaned into George's side. Your sides were sore from laughing with the pair, as was usual.

George chuckled as he remembered that day. He pulled you closer, glad that he could share this with you.

Lunchtime soon rolled around.

"Oi! Malfoy! I need to have a few words with you." Everyone turned to see the Golden Trio shuffling towards them, Ron in the lead. The redhead looked serious, but for the first time in days, he didn't look angry.

Daisy looked between her brother and boyfriend with worried eyes. She only hoped that her brother's words would be reasonably nice.

Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I'll be fine." He then got up and said civilly, "What is it you need Ron?" No one knew that they saw Draco and Daisy earlier.

Daisy nodded and watched as he left. She turned worriedly to Alice and Ginny before turning back to try and watch the exchange.

"Come on, Malfoy," Ron said gruffly. He led the blond out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Harry trailing behind.

"Why do Harry and Hermione get to intervene and we don't?" Alice wondered.

"Probably because they're the ones most equipped to hold Ron back from doing something stupid aside from Daisy," you said. You hadn't exactly been friends with the Slytherin prince, but you didn't want Ron to hurt the poor bloke. All he did was fall in love. You worriedly clutched George's hand.

"If anyone, I should be out there," Daisy stated, crossing her arms.  
George held you close, sharing a look with Fred. They both hoped their little brother wouldn't do anything stupid.  
"There's no screaming," Ginny noted. "That's a good sign."

The trio then walked in and took their usual seats, nodding at Daisy. Draco shuffled in with a shell shocked look on his face.

Daisy's brows furrowed in confusion at how normal everyone was acting. She turned to the blond as he sat down. "What happened?"

The shocked look slowly faded into one of pure joy and surprise. He looked like a child on Christmas day. Only two words escaped his mouth before he outright laughed. "Ron approves." He grinned and spun Daisy in a circle.

She made a noise of surprise as she was spun, looking up at him as her feet returned to the floor. "Really?"

"Yes!" He replied, jubilant. He could not believe it. The most stubborn of all the Weasleys had given him his blessing to date the most prized person of the entire family.

Alice and Ginny erupted into cheers and applause, smiling at Ron. Daisy snuggled into the blond's side with a small smile. All of her siblings were on board, which would help win over her parents.

You grinned at George, "I guess he's not AS MUCH of a stubborn git as I thought," you smirked. You hugged George tighter, maybe this meant that people would easily approve of your relationship. After all, you were a close family friend.  
Draco held his love tightly against him. All he needed to do now was win over their parents and they could be together in peace. To hell with his father. He loved Daisy and would rather be cut off and with her than have all the riches in the world without her.

"It shouldn't be too hard to win my parents now," Daisy mused. "They put a lot of faith in us. If the rest of the family approves, my parents won't be far behind."  
"And they'll definitely like you," George grinned at you. "No offense, but with Daisy dating a Malfoy, you'll be their new favorite."

You blushed and giggled, then planted a chaste kiss on George's lips. "Except for Ginny," you joked. You winked at the girl and snuggled closer to George and his constant warmth with a soft smile on your lips.  
Draco murmured to Daisy, "Too bad I'm not really a dragon, because I honestly feel like flying." He winked at her.

She giggled and rolled her eyes at him, cuddling closer. "You're my dragon."

He kissed her lips gently, "Always, my flower." He stroked her cheek lovingly. His flower. His heart swelled at the mere thought of her. Everything about her made him fall more deeply in love with her.

Alice watched the exchange with a smile. Never had anyone seen Malfoy act so sweetly to anyone.

Ginny looked at Alice and Fred. "I guess we're the only singles left then," she said with a laugh.

Alice eyed Fred sweetly before realizing the action and turning back to Ginny. "I guess so."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Though something tells me it won't stay that way for long." Her eyes darted between her brother and Alice before going back to her food. Fred's cheeks stretched into a wide grin as he laughed.

"Why?" Alice replied teasingly, trying to cover getting caught. "You got a boy in mind?"

Ginny giggled, "Nope, but it looks like you just might."

 

*I don’t usually add time skip notices, but the in-between scene here is part of Fred’s one shot, so I took it out of George’s*  
Glad to call her his girlfriend, Fred kept one of Alice's hands in his own as they caught up to his brother and you.

"No more teasing me about my girlfriend," George grinned.

"As long as you don't tease me about mine," Fred countered, putting his arm around Alice's shoulders.  
"About bloody time," you said, winking at Alice.

Alice blushed and snuggled into Fred's side.

The next few days were spent in perfect bliss. Our young lovers all grew closer both to their beloved and to each other. Draco got on fairly well with the twins and the girls were all friends before any of this started. Soon enough, Friday rolled around, and things were going to get interesting.  
You woke up to butterflies in your stomach. Your date with George was today, and though you’d already spent a lot of time with your favorite redhead, the thought of going on an actual date with him made your heart flutter like birds wings.

 

George grinned at his brother as they woke and readied themselves for the day. Friday meant classes, but as soon as dinner was over, they were free to be with their women. George all but raced to the Great Hall to meet up with you, wanting to spend every second he could with you, even though they had a date that night.

 

Everyone could tell that love was in the air... even a lonely redheaded girl on her way to breakfast. Ginny sighed and wished that she could get up the guts to get a certain bespectacled boy to notice her. She had always had a crush on Harry but never once believed that he could like her back... and all these couples surrounding her only deepened her anguish. She was happy for all of her friends and family, but wished she had someone of her own who truly loved her. As she approached the Great Hall, she pushed her feelings aside and put on a smile. Time to play her part as the ultimate support.

George smiled and pressed a kiss to your cheek. He ate quickly, wanting to get out to your date as soon as possible. He'd had it all planned out - he just hoped it wasn't too sappy.

George smiled brightly as he led you out of the Great Hall. He all but ran down the corridor, fingers tightly intertwined with yours. He only hoped you’d like what he had planned. He knew you loved his mischievous side, and that you played along, so he hoped you wouldn't think he was too sappy. He led you to the astronomy tower, telling you to close your eyes.

You raised a brow before complying with a smile.

He opened the door, revealing a small table in the center of the room. The lights were dimmed and several candelabras fully lit with scented candles covered the room. One such candelabra sat on the center of the table, illuminating the white tablecloth. He knew that they just left dinner, so all that sat on the table were two glasses of butterbeer and a plate of fruit and chocolate. Soft harp music flowed from the far corner of the tower as George turned to smile at his girlfriend. "Open your eyes."

You smelled something amazing when you finally made it to the last step and George said, "open your eyes."  
You slowly opened your eyes to the soft candlelight before you. You took in the scented candles and the sweets set before you with the starlit sky as a backdrop. Your smile could have blinded anyone looking too long. "Oh Merlin," you whispered, "George... you set all this up for me?" You looked up with wide eyes at the prankster.

He grinned back, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Do you like it? I was worried it was too romantic. You're a cool witch. I didn't want to overdo it." He kissed your cheek before pulling out your chair, gesturing for you to sit down. He then took his own seat and took your hands in his.

You let out a small chuckle, "I'm so overly cool as to not appreciate a beautifully romantic date when I see one. Especially when my date is so handsome." You winked him with a grin.

He grinned at you before laughing. "I hoped you'd like it. You deserve romance, (y/n). I want to give you everything."

You smiled softly, "You already have by giving me you Georgie." You held his hand over the table and cast your gaze downward. "I'm always fine as long as I have you with me George. You always can make me laugh even if I'm having a hard day. And you can always calm me down when I lose my temper. And despite everything I manage to do wrong, you still stick by my side. What more could any girl ask for?" You lifted your gaze to his gorgeous brown eyes, your soft smile still in place.

"I will always be there for you, (y/n)," he replied sincerely. "I love you. I've loved you since we were kids. Now that I have you, I could never let you go."

You blushed and cast your gaze downward once more. "Always such a charmer." You peeked up at him through the curls framing your face with a small smirk.

"Always such a beauty," he replied, lifting your hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles.

You grinned and blushed deeper, "Am I?"

"Very," he smiled softly. He then turned to the plate and grabbed a strawberry, coating it in chocolate before offering it to you.

You took it graciously and delicately took a bite, eyes trained in a grin on George. "Simply perfect," you said. You picked up your glass of butterbeer and held it out to him, "Here's to... being the only person in the world I'd want to spend this night with."

He chuckled and held up his glass, nodding. "Here's to a perfect first date with the best company."

You grinned and touched your glasses together. After taking a sip you set your glass down and giggled, "This is a highly sophisticated date for someone known school wide for thier pranks." You grinned up at him before giggling again.

"You deserve the best," he replied honestly.

Your eyes sparkled in the candle light as you glanced shyly up at him, another blush dusting your cheeks. "And I think I've got it now that I have you." You leaned over and pecked his cheek.

He turned his head to catch your lips, smiling triumphantly. He reached a hand up to hold the back of your head, keeping you there for a moment. He found that he loved kissing you.

Your eyes widened in surprise before melting against his lips. As his hand gently tangled in your hair, your arms snaked around his neck and your hands toyed with the hair on the nape of his neck. You had dreamed about kissing him for over a year and were thrilled that your dream had come true.

"So I did good?" he whispered against your lips.

You grinned before kissing him gently, "You did fantastic Georgie." You were breathless from their kiss.

He smiled and pecked your lips sweetly before standing up. With a flick of his wand the harp music rose gently in volume and he held his hand out to his date. "May I have this dance?"

You grinned and accepted his hand, "I'd love to."

He wrapped his free arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest. He grinned down at you and began twirling you around the room, never taking his eyes off of yours.

As you danced, your heart pounded in your chest. You wondered if George could feel your heart beating against his. Your eyes locked together as you danced. You moved as one, as though you could read each other's mind.

George couldn't hear anything above his own heart thundering. He wondered if you were as nervous as he was. He leaned down and claimed your lips, the music slowing down until you were just swaying gently.

Your eyes slipped shut as your arms wrapped around him. Your hands once again danced with the hair on the nape of George's neck. You noticed nothing in the world, but his arms around your waist and his lips moving in sync with your own.

He smiled down at you as he pulled away, his lips inches from yours. "I love you (y/n)."

Your eyes gleamed up at him as you grinned, "And I love you, George."

The old clock in the corner of the room chimed, alerting the pair that it was eleven P.M. George sighed. He was running out of time. He saw you every day, shared almost every class with you. But wasn't enough, and it wasn't the same as being completely alone with you, dancing you around the room.

Your eyes went to the floor as you sighed. "I'm never going to get enough of this, George. Of it just being us."

He smiled and gently cupped your cheek with his hand. "Neither am I. It will never stop being perfect."

You batted your eyelashes up at him, "Are you sure we can't stay a bit longer?" You gave him your cutest pout and your biggest puppy eyes. Your arms wrapped tighter around his neck, making it so that your noses were just brushing against each other.

He smirked and kissed your lips. "We can stay as long as you want." He grinned and pulled a familiar map from his pocket. "I'll make sure we don't get caught."

You grinned. "Well in that case," you kissed his nose, "Let's dance." You winked at him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist, twirling you around the room.

You danced for quite a bit before taking a break for a midnight snack. you giggled as you fed George a grape. "Your parents would be so mad if they saw how late we're staying up."

"But they wouldn't be surprised," he grinned, feeding you a strawberry.

"True," you grinned. You loved this time with him more than anything else. You leaned into him and listened to his heartbeat. Always strong. Always steady. It was the most calming thing in the world to you. You intertwined your warm hands in his.

His arm wrapped around you, gently squeezing your hand. With his other hand he pulled out the map, checking on the authorities. No one seemed to be close to the astronomy tower, but a few teachers were roaming around Gryffindor House. He sighed softly and put the map away. You wouldn't be able to stay much longer.

You looked up at him, "What is it?"

"It's getting late," he noted. "And there are tons of professors roaming around our House. We'll have to be careful going back."

You grinned, "Careful is my middle name." You kissed his nose.

He laughed, pecking your cheek.

You snuggled closer, "If we had some rope we could just sneak back through the windows."

He laughed again, tightening his arm around you. "I love the way you think."

You smiled gently, "And I love you."

"I love you more," he grinned.

You blushed, "I highly doubt that."

He kissed your head. "Prove it."

Your eyes sparkled up at him as you grinned like the Cheshire Cat. You leaned over and kissed him passionately, wrapping your arms around his neck and tangling your fingers in his gorgeous red hair.

He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around your waist. One hand snaked up your back to tangle in your hair, pulling you closer.

You slowly shifted so you were sitting in his lap. You sighed happily. You would probably spend all of your time kissing George if you could get away with it.

His arm tightened around your waist, keeping you in your new spot. He smiled against your lips as he kissed you again, loving the feeling of your hands in his hair.

You slowly trailed kisses down his jawline before returning to his lips. You had never wanted to stay in his arms so badly.

He sighed contentedly, kissing you repeatedly. All he could think about was how much he loved you, and how badly he wanted the night to continue forever.

You kissed until the clock struck one. You sighed breathlessly, "wow."

He suddenly grew nervous. "Maybe I should take you back, before someone checks the tower."

Your smile fell. "I guess. I wish we could stay here forever." Your fingers intertwined with his.

"You could come home with me this weekend," he suggested. "You know Mum would love to have you. We could be together all weekend."

You smiled softly, "I'd love to." You pecked his cheek softly.

He grinned before standing, pulling you up with him. He gently squeezed your hand and pulled out the map, making sure you steered clear of any teachers as you headed back to Gryffindor House.

Once you were safe in the common room, you stopped to catch your breath.

George looked around, noticing that the room was empty. The lack of sound told him that his housemates were all asleep. He gently took your face in his hands and pecked your lips. "I should let you get to bed."

You pouted playfully, "but I'm not tired." You yawned, giving yourself away.

He chuckled, kissing your nose. "I know love. But we need our rest if we're going to spend the whole weekend together."

You smiled and looked up into those deep brown eyes. "Okay." You wrapped your arms around his waist in a tight hug and rested your head on his chest, his heartbeat like the sweetest lullaby.

He kissed your forehead, returning the hug. He sighed softly. "I don't want to let you go."

You laughed softly, "Me neither." You stayed in your embrace for another minute before reluctantly letting go.

He kissed you longingly before smiling sweetly and pulling away. "I love you, (y/n). Goodnight my beautiful girlfriend."

"I love you more, Georgie. Sweet dreams, my wonderful boyfriend," you whispered as you turned to go up the stairs. Your lips tingled from his kiss.

George all but danced into his room, still high on the love that flooded his heart.

As you laid your head down on your pillow, you couldn't help but wish it was George's chest, so you could feel his arms around you and hear his steady heartbeat. When you closed your eyes, your dreams were filled with him.


	3. Ron - I Can Love You Better

**I Can Love You Better**  
Request for Jordynn  
“Ron one-shot please. If it isn't too much to ask. The reader and Ron are close friends and ever since Hermione, the reader was jealous of all the time he spent not with her (which was a lot) They get in a fight about it.” 

You had been a first-year Gryffindor with the golden trio which almost guaranteed your friendship with them. You felt attached to them right away, and with your stubborn mentality and adventurous spirit, you were more than happy to be involved in the shenanigans that Hermione so desperately protested. Sure, you were afraid of getting into trouble, but the adrenaline rush of walking the forbidden corridor after curfew was more than worth a detention or two.  
Around forth year, you began developing a crush on one member of the group, and another knew about it. You shared a room with Hermione, so it was inevitable that she would discover your secret, not that you were very good at being secretive anyway. She had raised a surprised brow when you admitted defeat, and she promised not to tell Harry or Ron what she had learned. You knew she would keep that promise. She might be a know-it-all, but she wasn’t a tattletale unless rule breaking was involved.  
The boys were oblivious to your newfound feelings for the ginger wizard, and you intended to keep it that way. You were sure he wouldn’t return your affections, and you couldn’t bear to face the rejection; not to mention the loss of a friend. You had often felt the urge to scream at him at the top of your lungs, confessing how you felt, when you saw him flirting with another girl. But you held yourself back. What good would that do but embarrass you and drive him away? You couldn’t have that. So you and Hermione kept the word between you and Hermione.

When you got to sixth year, hiding your affections became a lot harder as Ron began looking for outlets for his hormones. He went through several girlfriends, though they were all short lived. When he began spending all of his free time with Hermione, more than he spent with you or Harry, you began to wonder about his intentions.  
Hermione was still your roommate, and she assured you every day that there was nothing romantic between her and the ginger. You weren’t convinced. You knew Hermione wouldn’t try to hurt you, but you had no idea how Ron felt about you, and it wasn’t entirely crazy to think he could have a crush on your brainiac friend.  
You began avoiding Ron, not that he noticed. He spent as much time as he could with Hermione, and it made it harder for you to contain your true feelings about the situation. Harry eventually pieced it together and asked you about it, and you broke down with a heavy sigh and explained to the brunette how you’d had a crush on the ginger since forth year. Harry offered as much comfort as he could, trying to reassure you of what Hermione had said, but no such luck. You were inconsolable.  
You wouldn’t even so much as offer him a glance anymore. Hermione and Harry noticed the new cold shoulder you were giving your mutual friend, and they often shared exasperated sighs when you blatantly ignored Ron. You were sure he wouldn’t care. Who was he dating now? Some Hufflepuff, last you checked. Not that you were keeping tabs on him…

Potions class had just ended. You were seated beside Hermione, one table ahead of Ron and Harry. You stood abruptly when Snape dismissed the class, gathering your books and preparing to head out to the hall. You had a free period after Potions, so you were planning to study for the test you had in Transfiguration later on.  
“(y/n),” Ron said suddenly as you brushed past him to get out of the room. You froze at the sound of his gruff voice, suddenly afraid of turning around to face him.  
Harry and Hermione stood to the side.  
“Why have you been ignoring me?” he demanded.  
He noticed?  
“Why does it matter?” you countered, turning to look at him.  
“We’re supposed to be friends,” he reminded as though it were obvious. “Then you just started ignoring me like you’re too good for me.”  
“You’re the one running around with a different girl every week,” you argued, your anger rising. “I’ve tried to hang out with you but all that seems to matter to you is Hermione and whatever lonely girl decides to go out with you!”  
“So I’m not allowed to have a girlfriend anymore if I want you to be my friend? What kind of agreement is that?”  
Your heart cringed at the word “friend,” knowing that was all you were. “I want to be your friend, Ron, I want-“ You cut yourself off before an unwanted confession tumbled out. “I just wish I could hang out with you too. When you’re not with your current girlfriend you’re with Hermione. If I didn’t know better I’d think she was your girlfriend too.”  
You glanced at the girl behind Ron out of habit, and she shook her head rapidly to confirm that she and Ron were just friends. Harry let out a sigh as though he knew something you didn’t.  
“So what if she was?” the ginger asked. “Would it be a problem if Hermione was my girlfriend?”  
Hermione raised a brow behind him, also as though she knew something you didn’t.  
“It wouldn’t matter to me,” you lied, letting out a groan. “You know what? This is stupid. I can’t believe I fell for you, Weasley! You treat me like dirt and when I tell you why you act like it’s all my fault!”  
He was about to reply when he realized what you’d said. Harry and Hermione’s dropped jaws let you know that those words had really just come out of your mouth, which you quickly clamped a hand over before you said anything more. Without letting him respond, you turned on your heel and bolted down the hall to your dorm.

As you lied curled in on yourself on your bed, a small paper crane fluttered through the keyhole of your door and landed on your pillow. You reached up with one hand to pick it up and open it, instantly recognizing Ron’s chicken scratch handwriting.  
We need to talk. Please. Courtyard after lunch?  
It wasn’t signed. It didn’t need to be. You sighed softly and sat up. In a few minutes lunch would be starting, and you realized that you were starving. You stood and smoothed out your clothing, pulling your skirt down to cover your thighs properly and straightening the sleeves of your shirt. You slid your arms into the sleeves of your robe and tightened your tie, finger-combing your hair as you left your room.

After lunch, which was very awkward with the entire Gryffindor table staring at you in confusion and interest, you hesitantly made your way to the courtyard. Ron was already there, leaning against a tree. The ghost of a smile fell on his lips when he saw you approaching.  
“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” he admitted. “I didn’t think you wanted to see me.”  
“I thought it would be you that didn’t want to see me,” you replied softly, stopping in front of him.  
“Let’s not beat around the bush,” he said, causing you to look up at him from where you had been staring at your toes. “Did you mean what you said? About falling for me?”  
A furious blush stained your cheeks and you bit your lip. “Would you still be my friend if I said yes?”  
His hands came up to cup your cheeks, spreading warmth on your skin. You leaned into his touch, not realizing how much you’d missed it. He tilted your head up and tilted his own, leaning in to press his surprisingly soft lips to yours. You gasped in response but didn’t pull away like he’d feared. The hands on your face held you close as his lips molded perfectly over yours. You responded in kind, resting your hands on his arms and pulling him closer.  
He pulled back with a breath and smiled at you. “I never dated Hermione.”  
“I know,” you nodded. “She would have told me if you did.”  
“Do you want to know why I spent so much time with her and not with you?”  
You looked up at him and nodded cautiously.  
“I’ve had a crush on you since forth year,” he explained, brushing some hair out of your eyes. “This year I decided to buck up and do something about it. So I’ve been talking to Hermione, asking her for help on asking you out. I’ve been avoiding you because I’m in love with you, (y/n). I just didn’t know if I had a chance.”  
You let out a breathy laugh and wrapped your arms around his waist. “I’ve loved you since forth year too.”  
He chuckled and leaned in, capturing your lips again. You responded immediately, sighing softly against his lips when his hand tangled in your hair. You didn’t care if anyone found you out here, making out with Ron Weasley. You only cared about him.


	4. Neville - How I Met your Mother

**How I Met Your Mother**  
Request for gratefullgoddess  
“Could you please do Neville? Sort of like him telling thier children bits and pieces of how they met and fell for each other?”

_You let out a soft sigh as you leaned against a tree in the courtyard. It was thick and smooth and made a nice wall to support your back as you poured all of your attention into your Herbology notes. It was your worst subject, but you couldn’t afford to repeat the year, so you had to pass. Taking care of the plants was fine; your project scores were amazing. It was your test scores that killed your grade. You panicked when tests came around and all of the terms you’d spent week studying got mixed in your mind and you completely bombed.  
You were too lost in your notes to hear approaching footsteps thudding against the freshly (magically) mowed grass, and you jumped in surprise when a soft male voice greeted you.  
“Hi, (y/n),” Neville said awkwardly. “What are you doing out here?”  
“Studying,” you replied without looking up. You couldn’t afford to be distracted. You had another test in just a week; you needed all the study time you could get.  
“Studying what?” he inquired with genuine interest, plopping down beside you and leaning over so he could see the papers in your lap.  
“Herbology,” you replied, momentarily forgetting that it was the brunette’s best subject.  
His face lit up. “Really? I could help. Professor Sprout says I’m one of her best students.”  
You turned to him with desperate hope in your eyes. “You’d help me? That would be fantastic.”  
He nodded enthusiastically. “What are you stuck on?”  
“Tests,” you sighed. “I manage the projects well enough; none of my plants have died or tried to eat me. I just get so confused when there’s a test. All of the terms get mixed up in my head and I choose all of the wrong answers.”  
He nodded in understanding. He had a similar issue with Potions, though the project side of that class wasn’t kind to him, either. “We could study this week, as much as you want. I promise I’ll have you prepared for the test next week.”  
“Thank you!” you said gratefully. “Really. You don’t know how much it would help me to have a study partner.”  
He smiled softly at you, amazed that you accepted his proposal. “It’s a date then,” he said before his eyes widened and he tried to correct himself. “I-I mean, a study date.”  
You smiled softly at his mistake, almost wishing he hadn’t corrected himself.  
“Maybe…” he began nervously, “if it goes well… we could try a real date…”  
You leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “That sounds great.”  
He beamed at you like a Christmas tree, a bright blush staining his cheeks. Your stomach grumbled and you realized it was time for lunch, and when Neville offered you his hand to help you stand, you placed your hand in his with a smile and blush of your own._

_“And that was the first time I asked your mum out,” Neville recalled to your young twins, (g/n) and (b/n).  
“That’s so sweet,” (g/n) cooed, causing her father to blush and smile shyly.  
“Your father’s always been sweet,” you commented, sitting beside him. You turned and smiled. “Remember our first official date?”_

__Thanks to Neville’s help, you aced the next Herbology test and began getting better project scores as well. You had studied with him every day for the last week, and he managed to pluck up the courage to ask you on a proper date by the end of the week. You, of course, said yes enthusiastically, which made his day. He had been worried you’d say no, even after you bluntly hinted at it in the beginning. He was still shy and cautious and thought you were out of his league.  
The test had been on a Friday, and you were eager for the date, so you planned it for lunchtime on the following day. You dressed casually in a (f/c) sweater and skinny jeans, with furry boots and a knitted hat, because it was November and it was cold enough for outerwear but still warm enough to spend the day outside.  
You met Neville in the courtyard under what you had proclaimed to be your study tree; the exact spot where he’d offered to help you study and had sneakily asked you on a date. You smiled softly as you approached him, dropping down beside him before staring curiously at the picnic basket he’d brought. You had just noticed the simple black blanket that was laid out on the grass and currently under your butt. You tilted your head as you looked at Neville. He had told you that he would plan the date and refused to give you any hints.  
“What’s all this?” you asked.  
“I thought I’d pack us a picnic,” he said with a smile. He opened the basket and began pulling out its contents – homemade sandwiches, bottles of various juices, a container of strawberries (some dipped in chocolate. Your mouth watered at the thought), and more of your favorite snacks. Your heart warmed when you realized that he had packed mostly things that you had mentioned to be your favorites. You smiled at him and pecked his cheek, causing a blush to form in the spot where your lips had been.  
“This is wonderful,” you murmured, picking up a chocolaty strawberry. “I can’t believe you remembered all this.”  
“I remember things that you like,” he admitted with a smile, selecting a sandwich for himself. You saw a gift bag full of cookies and picked them up, quirking your brow in inquiry.  
“My gran made them,” he replied. “She made them for you. They arrived yesterday.”  
“For me?” you repeated.  
He nodded. “She bakes amazing cookies. I told her your favorites and she sent some over.”  
“That’s so sweet,” you replied, your heart warmed. You opened the bag and took out a cookie, biting into it. You could see Neville watching you intently. You bit back a moan at the taste of your favorite cookie. It was the best cookie you’d ever eaten.  
“I love it, all of it,” you told him. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” he smiled, reaching out and resting a hand atop yours. He squeezed gently and kissed your cheek. “I hoped you’d like it.”  
“I love it,” you repeated, leaning against his side. His hand let go of yours so his arm could wrap around your waist, holding you close. Your head rested on his shoulder as you ate another cookie. He squeezed you against him and pressed a kiss to your head.__

_“What about your first kiss?” your daughter asked, leaning forward as she was completely engulfed in your stories while your son pretended to be disgusted._

__At the end of the date, Neville packed up the basket and walked you to your dorm. Your fingers were laced as you walked down the empty corridor. Everyone was either outside or spending time with friends, so there was hardly anyone in your way as you were walked to your room.  
You stopped outside your dorm, turning to face Neville. He smiled at you and rested his hands on your waist. You nervously placed your hands on his chest and smiled up at him.  
He leaned in and dipped his head, hesitating when he was a few inches away. You stood on your toes- he had gotten quite tall in his growth spurt- and closed the gap. He hugged you close by your waist, sighing softly against your lips. He pulled back before he could get carried away, smiling softly at you and resting his forehead on yours.  
“Today was amazing,” he whispered.  
“Yes, it was,” you agreed, smiling up at him.  
“Can we do this again?” he requested.  
“I’d love that,” you replied. You stretched up to kiss him again before turning to head into your room. He bid you goodbye until dinner, turning away and dreamily stumbling back to his own dorm.__

_You could hear your children ewwing and awwing as you leaned into kiss your husband’s lips as he finished the story._


	5. Harry - You Belong With Me

**You Belong With Me**  
Request for Leslie  
A/N: For this series, I probably won’t follow the movies. I may reference certain scenes depending on which year the story is set in, but I probably won’t include the Battle of Hogwarts and I don’t rewrite existing scenes.  
“could you like do a harry potter one? like the reader is ginny's sister and they both like harry but ginny is dating dean thomas and like harry has a crush in the reader.”

Being Ginny’s twin, older by only a few minutes, meant that you pretty much followed her everywhere. You had been the best friends since childhood, and being the only girls in the long line of Weasley children meant that you should stick together. You rarely had a fight, and when you did, it was resolved quickly and simply.  
You were both excited to start Hogwarts, even though you were a year behind Ron and his friends. They seemed to like you and Ginny well enough, often forgetting that you were a year behind them. Half the time, you were more mature than your brothers, so you might as well have been the same age.  
When the two of you began liking boys, you promised you’d never fight over one. It was frivolous and stupid, and not only were you best friends, but sisters. The last thing you needed to be fighting over was a petty crush. So far, neither of you had many crushes, and when you did, you thought that each other was too good for their crush. That often led to a fight, but since neither of you ever ended up with the crush in question, the fights were quickly resolved as usual.

In your forth year, and everyone else’s fifth, you both developed a crush on a boy. The same boy. The one and only Harry Potter.  
Everyone wondered why you two suddenly stopped speaking. You were best friends, much like Fred and George, but you randomly decided you were in a fight, and you wouldn’t tell anyone what it was about. Ron would tease that it was about a boy, and when yours and Ginny’s only response was to glare at each other, he wondered if he was right. All of your brothers quickly became defensive, not wanting their baby sisters to be dating yet. Hermione thought it insane that two best friends would fight over a crush, but when you both turned to glare at her instead of each other, she quickly shut up.  
The only one who didn’t have a response was the subject of the argument. He had no idea he was the subject, but he’d had a crush on you for some months now, and he didn’t like seeing you so upset. He hadn’t mentioned his feelings to Ron or anyone else, not wanting to cross a line or make his friend uncomfortable.

About halfway through the year, Ginny began dating someone. You were the only one that knew for some time. She didn’t want to tell your brothers, understandably, and she knew that if any of their friends found out, your brothers would find out. It eventually got out that she and Dean Thomas were a couple, after some innocent lad had seen them sharing a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. The kid hadn’t meant to be a tattletale, but he told a friend who told a friend, and the news made its way to Ron, George, and Fred.  
They spent weeks pestering Ginny about her new boyfriend and why she didn’t tell anyone. They quickly realized that of course she told you, her twin. They then became offended that you didn’t violate her privacy by telling anyone either.  
At least with her dating Dean, your little war over Harry was settled. Ginny had practically given you her blessing, and while you were glad you were no longer fighting over the famous boy, you didn’t think you had a very good chance with him. You had known him since you were ten; you were sure he only thought of you as a sister.

The following Christmas break, Harry was once again staying at the Weasley house for the holidays. None of you minded, and you were particularly excited. Ginny was happy for you, hoping that you and Harry would finally end up together after being cooped up in the same house for a few weeks. You, realistically, didn’t have such high hopes, but it was nice to dream.  
A week into the break, you were shuffling down the stairs, headed to the kitchen for some hot tea. It was snowy and cold outside, but your (f/c) sweater that bore your first initial in (f/c) thread was helping to keep you warm. You padded into the kitchen and found the teapot already whistling with readiness, and you saw your mother swish her wand at it, lifting the pot into the air and magically pouring tea into a line of awaiting mugs.  
“Tea, (y/n)?” she asked sweetly.  
“Please,” you replied, grasping a mug and pouring honey into it as Harry shuffled into the room. You ignored the fluttering in your belly and the knowing look in Mrs. Weasley’s eye as she sauntered away, leaving you alone with your longtime crush. You weren’t sure if casual looking or contact avoidance was a better option. If you looked, you weren’t sure you’d be able to stop, but if you avoided him, you knew he’d notice.  
“(y/n)…” he began slowly, as though testing your name. “I’ve been thinking…”  
“What about?” you inquired, sipping your tea nonchalantly.  
“Ginny having a boyfriend… It got me thinking…”  
You dared to glance up at him, raising your brow in a “please continue” manner.  
He took a breath, and you wondered if he was nervous. “I was thinking that it’s time I tell you how I feel about you. I’ve had a crush on you for some time, (y/n).”  
You nearly dropped your cup. You set it on the counter as you turned to face him, your eyes wide with awe. “You have?”  
He nodded, setting his own mug on the counter. He stood close enough for your fingers to brush as they rested on the marble counter where your mugs now sat. His other hand came up to brush a stray strand of hair behind your ear.  
“You’re serious?” you asked softly, closing your eyes as his fingers brushed against your skin.  
His hand cupped your cheek and brought your face to his. He paused, giving you a chance to back away. When you didn’t, he leaned in, pressing his lips to yours. You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, your free hand coming up to fist in the front of his t-shirt.  
“Will you go out with me?” he asked softly as he pulled back. You looked up at him with a small smile on your lips and nodded.  
“Of course I will.”  
He was about to lean in again when the familiar stomping of Fred and George was heard coming down the stairs. Harry stepped back and picked up his tea, turning to saunter out of the kitchen. He threw you a smile as he left, and you blanked your expression and went back to your own tea as your brothers came into the room. They didn’t need to know yet.


	6. Draco - Love Conquers All

**Love Conquers All**  
Request for TinaTheWriter  
“Could you make another Draco Malfoy one when they go to the Weasley's house.”

You patiently waited at the train station for your family to arrive. Draco was seated beside you as you frantically looked around the room for his parents. He had tried assuring you multiple times that they weren’t coming, but you had to be sure. They were powerful, intimidating people, and you did not want to be the cause of their frustration, which you feared you were. Draco insisted that if they would be mad at anyone, it would be him, but you were the reason they would be mad at him, so that did nothing to ease your nerves.  
Draco had informed them that he wanted to spend the holidays with his new girlfriend. Narcissa was delighted at first, but Lucius asked who this girlfriend was. If you had been a pureblood Slytherin, like Pansy- the name made you both shudder in disgust- then they would have approved. But you were a Weasley, and an obvious one at that, with copper blonde hair and Gryffindor colors. So they were much less than thrilled, and had practically disowned Draco once he told them the news. You felt bad for him, but he assured you, or tried to, that this was a good thing. He was standing up for himself, for you, and he could use some distance from his father. You knew how much his mother meant to him, but he was sure that she would be happy for him were she not with his father.  
You spotted a group of redheads amongst the crowd. Your family was here. You hopped off the bench you’d been sitting on and rushed to meet them. Molly wrapped you in a hug, which continued down the line with the rest of your family. Your siblings got the same treatment, but all went quiet when Arthur noticed a familiar blond beside you.  
“Remember, Arthur,” Molly said sweetly, “we told (y/n) that Draco could come with her for the holidays.”  
Arthur grunted in reply and turned to lead his family outside. You reached out to grasp Draco’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly, before following them. You looked up at him as you left the station, smiling softly. He returned it, though it was strained. He knew he didn’t belong with the Weasleys, but he wanted to be with you.

Once at home, you gave Draco a tour. You ignored the glares coming from all of your brothers and your father as you laced your fingers with his and led him around the house. You had never seen him nervous in the few years you’d known him, but he was nervous now. You wondered if you truly meant so much to him that he had come around to visit knowing your family wouldn’t approve, and that was making him nervous. It warmed your heart to think about. You’d have to ask him later.  
Molly called that dinner was ready, so you finished off the tour and led Draco back downstairs. Everyone was gathering in the dining room. You sat at your usual seat and gestured for Draco to sit beside you. You kept your hand in his until you required your hands to eat.  
“Draco, dear,” Molly said kindly, “after dinner I’ll get blankets and things for you to use.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” the blond replied quietly. It had been arranged that he would sleep in the living room, but you were going to spend as much time with him as you could before you called it a night.  
“So how’d you two meet?” George asked.  
“Was it love at first sight?” Fred snickered.  
“We first spoke in Potions, didn’t we?” you replied, turning to look at the blond.  
He nodded. “Snape paired us up for an assignment.”  
George raised a brow. “Snape paired a Slytherin-“  
“-with a Gryffindor?” Fred finished.  
You nodded. Draco spoke before you could open your mouth,  
“(y/n) is one of his top students. She’s the only non-Slytherin Snape actually likes.”  
You blushed lightly at the compliment, and Molly “aww”ed out loud.  
“How did you two get together?” Ginny inquired. “Everyone knows Gryffindors and Slytherins aren’t the best of friends. And everyone thought you were prejudice about bloodlines, Draco.”  
He grimaced at the reminder, though Arthur seemed smug about him being uncomfortable. “That’s entirely to appease my father,” Draco explained. “As you all know, he’s a powerful wizard. I’ve adopted his bigoted views on society simply to appease him. That’s why I’ve never dated anyone before (y/n). I can’t stand any of the girls my father chooses. Besides being snobs because they’re purebloods, they have the same views about half-bloods and muggleborns that my father does.”  
Molly was in awe. “This is a whole new side of you, Draco.”  
He blushed under all the attention. “I’m sorry for rambling. My father is a sore subject.”  
Even Arthur seemed a little pleased by Draco’s response. You smiled softly and looked up at him. This would be a happy visit.

Later that night, things took a bad turn. Everyone else was asleep, and you were sitting with Draco in the living room. You weren’t allowed to share a bed, but you wanted to sit with him and hold his hand until one of you fell asleep.  
You were sitting on the couch beside him, your fingers laced together and your head on his shoulder. His head rested atop yours after pressing a kiss to your hair. You hummed softly at the contact and let out a contented sigh.   
“This is going well,” you commented, looking up at him.  
He smiled at you. “Yes, it is… I was worried your parents wouldn’t approve.”  
“My father didn’t at first,” you admitted. “But he’s getting to see the real you; the you that… wants to be with me.” You almost said “loves me,” but you corrected yourself. It was too early for that. He hadn’t said it yet; it wouldn’t sound right for you to say it for him.  
“The me that loves you,” he said softly, grasping your chin in his free hand. You stared at him with wide eyes.  
“Really?”  
He nodded and leaned in, his eyes closing. You followed suit, tilting your head for a better angle. Your lips were just about to touch…  
An explosion sounded outside in the yard. You jumped apart before jumping into the blond’s arms. He held you protectively as your father and brothers came stomping down the stairs.  
“What did you do?” Arthur demanded in a surprisingly scary tone.  
“Dad, he didn’t do anything,” you defended, standing from the couch. Arthur ignored you and opened the front door, looking outside. Your brothers watched you and Draco warily, waiting for a reason to blame him.  
“What are they doing here?” Arthur demanded, turning back to the house.  
“Who?” you asked, rushing to the door. Your dad held you back, but let Draco go look. The pained expression on his face told you it wasn’t good.  
“What’s going on?” Molly asked, padding down the stairs.  
“The Malfoys are here,” Arthur stated dryly.  
“I swear, I knew nothing about this,” Draco insisted. “They practically disowned me when I told them I was dating your daughter. I didn’t know they were planning an attack.”  
Molly nodded in understanding, but Arthur wasn’t convinced.  
Outside, Lucius and Narcissa had gathered a group of Death Eaters and were firing bolts of lightning and balls of fire at the house. Bellatrix was giggling like a mental patient as she sent lightning straight at the front door. Arthur closed it just in time, but it nearly broke the wood. He ushered everyone upstairs where they’d be relatively safe before turning to face the Death Eaters.  
You sat in Draco’s arms, listening to the war going on outside. You had explained to your siblings what was going on, and it took all of your brothers’ self-control not to attack Draco right there. No matter what you said, they believed him to be at fault.  
Molly padded up the stairs and stood in the doorway. “Draco, they want to speak to you.”  
Of course, everyone followed him outside.  
“How could you?” Narcissa said. “After all we’ve done for you, you throw it away on a Weasley?”  
You looked down at your feet. Nice to know what his parents thought of you.  
“I finally found someone that I truly care about, and that cares about me,” Draco argued. “Neither of you have ever given me that. Father is always setting me up with girls like Pansy Parkinson. They’re disgusting. I’m in love with (y/n) Weasley and there’s nothing you can do about it.”  
You lifted your gaze to look at him, standing up to his parents and fighting for your love. Your family looked between the two of you, and your brothers finally decided that maybe Draco was okay.  
Arthur stood in the field, facing off Lucius. Narcissa stood a few feet away, no longer wanting to fight. Everyone else ceased movement to watch the two.  
“Your daughter corrupted my son,” Lucius blamed.  
“My daughter brought out the best in your son,” Arthur countered.  
Draco stood beside you and took you into his arms. He watched the face-off between your fathers, hoping maybe this would knock some sense into his.  
Lucius shot off his wand but Arthur ducked. Arthur shouted something no one else could pronounce, and Lucius was sent flying backwards into the field. Gasps rang out amongst the crowd. No one had ever caught Lucius off guard.  
After a few more rounds, Lucius was too weak to continue. He’d used all his energy, and constantly being thrown against the ground was killing his strength. He wouldn’t admit it; he would keep fighting if he could. But Narcissa dragged him away, and the rest of the Death Eaters followed.  
Arthur approached Draco. “You stood up for my daughter, and proved that you care about her.” He clapped the blond on the shoulder. “Welcome to the family.”  
Molly and your siblings cheered as you headed back inside. Draco smiled and held you close. He had a home, and he had you. He didn’t need anything else.


	7. Ron - It's a Date

**It’s a Date**  
Request for Melody Potter  
“Can you do more Ron x readers, please? I loved the chapter btw.”

You were kind for a Slytherin – one of the nicest, in fact. People always expected you to be a spoiled snob like Malfoy and Parkinson, though they rarely gave you the chance to prove them wrong. The Sorting Hat had had some trouble determining your true House. You hadn’t cared one way or the other. You would get a stereotyped reputation no matter which House you were in, and you had learned to not care what other people thought of you until they truly got to know you. You were tied between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, your good-heartedness making you lean towards the former. But your cunning mind and love of outwitting people landed you in the home of green and silver, and there you stayed.  
You had a few friends within your House and in other Houses. You avoided most of the Slytherins simply because they did live up to the stereotype of being snobby and spoiled and judgmental. You didn’t want to be thought of that way, especially since hardly anyone gave you a chance to show the real you. Your roommate Anna was your best friend, and the other very kind Slytherin. She had almost been a Gryffindor for her fierce loyalty, but her love of trickery sent her to Slytherin.  
You had quickly befriended Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw. She didn’t care about stereotypes or bloodlines, so she accepted you in your green-and-silver tie and that was that. You wanted very much to be friends with the Golden trio, but one look at you had them cautiously watching, waiting for you to jinx them or call Hermione a mudblood. You would never, of course, but they didn’t know that. You never admitted it to anyone- because, really, what good would it do if you did?- but you’d been harboring a crush on the redheaded member of the Golden Trio. Something about him attracted you like a moth to a flame, but you kept your distance, not wanting to make them uncomfortable.

A few months into your first year, you learned that Snape loved changing who he partnered up for Potions class. Everyone knew he had a soft spot for all Slytherins, but he didn’t always pair them together. He would sometimes pair two very bad students together, or pair a very bad student with a very good student. He changed the pairs for every new assignment. Some thought he was testing their skill and cooperation; others thought he was just sadistic and liked watching them squirm.  
You had been partnered with a lot of different people throughout your years of Potions classes, but never a Gryffindor. Snape rarely partnered a Slytherin with a Gryffindor. You had been paired with many Slytherins, a few Hufflepuffs, and a couple of Ravenclaws (including Luna), but today he was pairing you with none other than Ron Weasley.  
You tried not to take their looks of disgust personally. You reminded yourself that Malfoy had set a bad example and gave the entire Slytherin House a reputation for being snobby and nasty. You knew that’s what Gryffindors expected from all green-and-silver-clad students, and you couldn’t really blame them.  
You also noticed the look of excitement and encouragement on Luna’s face, but when you saw the scowl on Hermione’s your hope of befriending the Golden Trio quickly diminished.  
Snape had also paired Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy, and that was just fun to watch.  
You moved to stand beside Ron, trying to ignore his rolling eyes and exasperated sigh. You looked to Luna, who was partnered with a relatively happy Hermione, and let out a sigh of your own. You didn’t stand much of a chance, did you? Your crush on the redheaded boy was hopeless. You were a Slytherin, and you were therefore scum.  
He wouldn’t admit it, but Ron was impressed by your Potions knowledge. He assumed Snape always gave Slytherins full credit, regardless of their classwork, but you proved that you worked for your scores. You didn’t notice the soft smile on his face as he watched you work. You didn’t know how cute he thought it was that you nibbled your lip when you were thinking. You didn’t know how badly he wanted to reach out and brush behind your ear the strands of hair that had fallen loose from your braid.  
He mentally cursed himself. What was he thinking, falling for a Slytherin? They were all rude and stuck-up. But… you had never exhibited such behavior. If anything, you were nice. Well, that was silly, wasn’t it? A nice Slytherin? He thought it over as he watched you work, effectively earning a book to the head from Snape for “not paying attention.” You let out a soft giggle, which caused Ron’s cheeks to heat up. Even if it hadn’t been intentional, he liked making you smile.  
When Snape dismissed class, yours and Ron’s potion had been the most successful one. Ron beamed. He had never gotten perfect marks in Snape’s class before. He had half a mind to ask you to tutor him, but he didn’t think you would accept.  
You gathered your things and rushed for the door, unable to stand the cold stares from the Gryffindors any longer. You were a very emotional Slytherin at times. You didn’t hear Ron calling for you, or see the looks of surprise from everyone else that he did.

Ron found you in the library at the end of the day when classes were all done. He had searched all over campus for you, asking people where you had gone. Many didn’t know, and some refused to tell. But he found Luna, and she was more than happy to send him your way.  
“You’re really smart,” he greeted, causing you to gasp in surprise. You looked up and saw who it was before quickly picking up the book you’d dropped.  
“Thanks,” you replied simply.  
“I had a question,” he began awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. You tried not to stare at the muscles in his arm, peeking through his thin white shirt, or how cute he was with his hair tussled.  
“Ask away,” you allowed, sitting back down on the couch. He sat beside you, and you ignored how your heart raced.  
“You’re really good in Potions, and I’m… not. I get terrible marks. I was wondering if maybe you could help me?”  
You slowly looked at him in surprise. “You want me… to tutor you?”  
He nodded eagerly. “You’re really smart. You’re probably the only Slytherin that doesn’t just buy their good marks. Please? I really need the help.”  
Your cheeks reddened slightly at the compliment. “Are you sure?” You gestured to yourself. “I am a Slytherin, after all.”  
“That doesn’t matter,” he replied, even surprising himself. “I know Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to hate each other. I always adhered to that. But you didn’t react badly when we got paired together, and you didn’t yell at me for getting distracted or make fun of me when I didn’t know what to do. I like you, (y/n)… more than I probably should… and I want you to tutor me so I can have an excuse to see you and talk to you and spend time with you.”  
Your mouth fell agape at his impromptu confession. He took your surprise as rejection and lowered his head, preparing to leave.  
“I’m sorry. I should have known better.”  
“No, Ron,” you protested, pulling on his sleeve. He looked up at you with a hint of fear in his eyes.  
“I like you too,” you admitted. “More than I probably should. I’ve just seen the way your friends look at me, because of my House, so I thought I’d never have a chance.”  
He smiled and took your hand in his. “(y/n), can I take you on a study date? This Saturday after dinner? We could come in here. No one will be in the library on a Saturday night.”  
You nibbled your lip and nodded. “It’s a date.”


	8. Harry - No One Wants Her

**No One Wants Her**  
Request for Kayleigh  
“Can you please do another Harry x reader, i don't have a plot preference.”  
A/N: Used a suggestion from “1st Set of Writing Prompts” by sashayingstars on Wattpad.  
“’No one wants her.’ Use this as the first line of your story.”

 

No one wants her.  
She’s the one and only child of the one and only Lord Voldemort. Most people can’t even speak his name without shuddering; how could they possibly feel different about her?  
Of course, she’s a witch, so, of course, she goes to Hogwarts. And of course, she was placed in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat didn’t even take her feelings into account. It knew who she was. And besides, the Slytherins would probably be the only ones that would take her. No one wants her.

She was you. You led a hard life. Everywhere you went, you were met with cold glares, or worse, shudders of fear. No one bothered to get to know you. You meant nothing. You spent your time studying alone, only working with people when the professor required it. Meals were spent outside or in the library where no one could bother you. Your own roommate was cautious of you, though she thought it cool that you were related to You Know Who.  
You didn’t really have friends. Your roommate was the kindest person in school. Even the professors were wary of your heritage. It wasn’t your fault. So far, you hadn’t been mean to anyone. Hell, you hadn’t even had the chance to be mean since no one would talk to you. Everyone was afraid that you had Voldemort’s powers and would kill them in an instant. You weren’t that type of person. If the Sorting Hat had really looked at your personality, it would have placed you in any other House but Slytherin. You could have been a Hufflepuff for your kind nature and willingness to help people. You could have been a Ravenclaw for your love of studying and habit of getting good grades. You could have been a Gryffindor for your bravery and good-naturedness. But you were a Slytherin because of something you had no control over.

You clutched your books to your chest as you shuffled down the hall. You didn’t have to worry about running into people; they all shifted to the other side of the hall when they saw you coming. You bit back tears of rejection, ready to head to the library for some alone time when you ran into someone.  
“Sorry,” you mumbled, kneeling down to pick up your books.  
“You know,” a snarky voice said, “we should be friends. You’re one of the few purebloods left in this school.”  
Great. You knew who that was. You looked up as you stood, facing none other than Malfoy. “No thanks,” you said.  
He raised an offended brow. “It’s not like you have any other friends.”  
“Maybe I don’t want any,” you tried to yell, but it came out soft. It was too big a lie for you to say convincingly.  
He noticed, and he smirked. “Sure you don’t. Come on. Join my team. No one will bother you then.”  
“I said no!” you cried out, and he jumped back just as a professor walked towards you. Draco had tripped over his own feet and landed on his rear, looking up at you in surprise. Professor McGonagall looked between the two of you before looking pointedly at you. The fact that all you held in your hands were books was irrelevant.  
“Ms. Riddle, attacking other students is not allowed. Detention. Now.”  
“Attack?” you repeated. “But I didn’t-“  
“I said now.”  
Malfoy smirked at you from where he sat on the floor. Your face contorted in a mix of anger and betrayal as you followed McGonagall down the hall.

She led you to Snape’s room where Harry was already working.  
“Another one?” Snape inquired, his brow raising when he saw you.  
“She attacked a student,” McGonagall replied. Both Snape and Harry turned to look at you, and you desperately wished you were invisible.  
“Very well,” Snape said with a nod. “She can help Potter organize my ingredients.”  
McGonagall nodded at you before leaving. Once you were in the room, Snape turned to leave.  
“You will stay in here until you’re done.” He looked pointedly at you as McGonagall had before turning on his heel and closing the door behind him.  
“So you attacked someone?” Harry inquired curiously, trying to sound interested rather than wary.  
“I didn’t attack anyone,” you argued, biting back tears. “Malfoy found me and tried to get me to join his posse, because ‘I’m one of the few purebloods left’ and ‘I don’t have any friends anyway’. I said no, he tripped and fell on his ass, and McGonagall just saw him fall and assumed I did something.”  
The brunette boy looked at you as though you were a new person. This was the most he’d ever spoken to you. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Malfoy’s a jerk. He likes getting people in trouble.”  
“I thought McGonagall was understanding,” you said. “She’s always letting you and your friends off easy, knowing when Malfoy’s at fault.” You let out a sigh and began your chores. “I suppose I’m the new Malfoy; the one everyone blames for their troubles. I just haven’t done anything to deserve it.”  
Harry watched you as you rearranged the ingredients in the cabinet. He saw how tired and sad your eyes looked, and he wondered how much sleep you’d been losing. He saw the crestfallen expression on your face and it reminded him of living with the Dursleys. He understood rejection. He understood being the outcast. He understood being unwanted.  
You pulled a vial from the cupboard, intending to set it on the lower shelf. It slipped from your shaking fingers and fell to the floor, shattering instantly.  
“Oh, no,” you groaned, kneeling down to clean it up. “That one really was my fault. Not that it matters. Hermione could have done it and it would still be my fault.” You pulled out your wand to repair the bottle. Harry had half a mind to stop you, but that would look like he didn’t trust you. He wanted to see what you could do.  
You mumbled a simple spell and the vial returned to its normal shape, still full of whatever liquid had originally been in it. You picked it up and set it on the shelf, stuffing your wand back into your pocket. You let out a sigh as you finished the cupboard, sitting on a desk and looking at your lap.  
“I’m sorry you got stuck in here with me,” you mumbled. “I know no one would want to be in your position.”  
He surprised you by standing in front of you and taking your face in his hands. You looked up at him with wide eyes. The last time someone held you like this, they nearly snapped your neck.  
Harry saw the fear in your eyes and his brows furrowed. He dropped one hand to his side, letting the other slide up into your hair. You stared at him in confusion and slight fear. What was he doing?  
“You’re nothing like him,” he whispered. “He killed my parents without a second thought. You apologize for things you have no control over. It’s unfair how badly everyone treats you just for being related.”  
Your eyes widened. Harry was… accepting you?  
He leaned in and rested his forehead on yours. Without thinking, he tilted his head and captured your lips. You gasped in surprise, and thinking you were upset, Harry pulled back.  
“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I just-“  
You shook your head. “It’s okay… I just don’t understand. Everyone’s afraid of me. No one wants to talk to me, much less get this close… Why did you kiss me?”  
“I like you,” he replied simply. “I think you’re smart and nice and a good person, despite your family.”  
“Really?” you asked, your voice barely above a whisper.  
He nodded with a soft smile on his lips.  
You leaned forward, grasping the front of his robes. You pulled him close and he claimed your lips with his again, his hands cupping your face gently. You sighed against his lips. You’d never kissed anyone. Hell, you didn’t really hug anyone.  
“Thank you,” you whispered, looking up at him. “Thank you for accepting me.”  
He smiled. “You don’t need to thank me.”  
You allowed a small smile to grace your lips as you sat there in his arms. You leaned forward and rested your head on his chest, feeling more loved in that moment than you had in your whole life.


	9. Fred - Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**  
Request for Unicornsandfandoms  
A/N: Just so you guys know, I don’t know enough about the Marauders to write about them. I could include them as side characters, like Lupin and Sirius, but I don’t know them enough to write them as the love interest. I would enjoy writing Snape, though. That would be fun.  
“Could I please have a young James Potter? If you do that...if not Fred would be fine...which one is best for you...I also don't care what you do with the plot.”

“Ugh!” you cried out as you entered the Gryffindor common room, slumping against the door. “I hate Malfoy!”  
“Everyone does,” Hermione replied without turning her attention away from Harry’s broken glasses.  
“What did he do no- Oh, my Merlin!” Ron exclaimed, looking up at you. You pouted, your face heating when every student in the common room followed suit. Your normally (h/c) locks were now bubblegum pink, thanks to the blond Slytherin.  
“What happened to you?” Ginny shrieked, reaching out to touch your hair as though unsure it was real. She grimaced when she realized it was.  
“Malfoy and Friends,” you replied. “I was outside in the courtyard, writing in my journal, when he just walked up and told me he had a surprise for me. I stood and tried to leave but Goyle held my arms to I couldn’t move. Then Crabbe poured some warm liquid on my head and the next thing I know, my hair is pink!”  
“What were you writing in your journal?” Ron teased. He was the only one who knew of your crush on his brother, which he discovered after he caught you staring during lunch one day.  
Your face burned. “None of your business. I was just-“ Panic flooded you as you looked down at your empty hands. “Where is my journal?”  
“You must have left it,” Ginny said, still in shock over your hair.  
“No,” you breathed. “No, no, no. If I left it… What if Malfoy has it?”  
“No use trying to get it back now,” Fred commented, making your heart sink.  
“If Malfoy’s got it, he’s got a purpose for it,” George continued.  
“What kind of purpose?” you asked fearfully.  
“Probably telling the whole school what’s in it,” Fred replied with a shrug. You paled and Ron’s brows furrowed in concern. He had a guess of what kind of secrets you stored in your journal, and he knew you wouldn’t want them posted all over the castle.  
“We’ll get it back,” Ginny promised.  
“Yeah,” Ron agreed. “And we’ll make sure Malfoy gets in trouble.”

The next morning at breakfast, something was off. You were anticipating something bad, but you couldn’t put your finger on what was wrong. As you all flooded the Gryffindor table, you heard an “Oh, no” from Ron. You looked up at where the House banners hung. But they weren’t banners today. They looked like pages of writing… your writing. Malfoy had charmed the House banners to display excerpts from your journal! The font had been enlarged so every word could be read from every seat in the Great Hall. The worst part was that it was your most recent entries on display – all of your thoughts, hopes, and dreams about Fred Weasley were hung in the air for all to see.  
You blushed furiously when all eyes turned to you. One of the passages had your name scribbled at the bottom, telling everyone whose thoughts they were reading. With tears in your eyes, you bit back a cry and bolted from the Great Hall. The Slytherins laughed at your expense, which led McGonagall to finding out who had charmed the banners.  
“Is that really about me?” Fred asked incredulously.  
Ron sighed. “I promised not to tell, but since it’s on display… yeah, it’s really about you.”  
According to your journal passages, you’d had several dreams about kissing his soft lips, running your fingers through his silky hair, and falling asleep in his strong arms. Fred was blushing softly as he read the entries, warmth filling his belly as his fears were denied. You felt the same way about him as he did about you. George was right – he should have told you already.  
He stood from the table and left the Great Hall. George and Ron shared a knowing look, glad that he was finally making a move.

You crumbled to the ground, leaning against your favorite tree in the courtyard. Your face covered your hands as tears poured down your face. Sobs shook your body as you brought your knees to your chest, trying to hide yourself from the world.  
All of your most private thoughts and dreams had just been broadcasted to the entire school in one go. How could you ever face them again? Even the teachers had seen your notes… Surely Fred wouldn’t want to be your friend anymore, having read what you thought of him. There was no point in staying here anymore.  
You were about to make your leave when you heard footsteps falling softly in the grass. You froze in place, your face still covered by your hands as you stood, leaning against the tree.  
“(y/n)?” a familiar voice called. Oh, no. It was Fred.  
“Leave me alone, please…” you whispered pleadingly. The last thing you needed was to see his rejection in person.  
“I need to talk to you,” he replied. His tone was soft. He wasn’t mad?  
“I’m sorry,” you mumbled behind your hands. You wiped away some tears with the back of your hand, but it didn’t stop more from coming. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m sorry I’m so weird. I’d understand if you didn’t want to see me anymore. I sounded like a stalker.”  
You took a step away from him and his hand grasped your arm. You gasped at the contact, not expecting him to stop you.  
“Please, can we talk?” he requested. You ceased your escape attempts and nodded stiffly.  
“Can you look at me?” he asked.  
You turned around but kept your gaze on the ground. He reached out and gently held your hands, pulling them away from your face. His heart broke when he saw the puffiness of your cheeks and realized how much you’d been crying.  
“I was surprised,” he admitted, stepping closer to you. “But I’m not disgusted. I still want to be your friend. In fact… I want to be more than that.”  
You slowly looked up at him in surprise. He offered you a sad smile and you wondered if he was joking. He reached up with one hand and placed it on your cheek, gently brushing away your tears with his thumb.  
“Do you mean that?” you asked. “Because those pages really were from my journal, so you know how I feel about you… I don’t think I can handle another practical joke…”  
“No, no, no,” he insisted, shaking his head. “I would never. I mean it, (y/n). I’ve had a crush on you since first term, when you helped me with my Transfiguration homework…”  
You stared up at him, at loss for words. You nibbled your lower lip and rested your hand over his on your cheek.  
He bent forward slightly to accommodate the height difference between you. His lips hovered above yours. The insecure part of you was waiting for him to pull away with a grin on his lips, telling you that it was all a joke and that he didn’t really feel that way.  
But instead he leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours. They were just as soft as you’d imagined. You pressed closer, pouring all of your emotions into the kiss. His hand left your face to travel down, wrapping around your back. He pulled you close to him, nudging your arms so you would slide them around his neck.  
“See?” he whispered with a grin, just barely pulling back. “I really like you.”  
You giggled softly. “Good.” You pulled his lips back to yours. You were still worried about facing everyone at school, but at least you knew Fred liked your journal.


	10. Fred - Happy Christmas

**Happy Christmas**  
Request for Ron Anderson  
“Would you mind making a Malfoy daughter bestfriend the twins and falling for Fred, and being scared when shes invited for Christmas but they end up loving her?”

Like your younger brother would endure two years after you, you were sorted into Slytherin the second the Sorting Hat touched your pale blonde hair. The table cheered for you, Snape clapped approvingly, and McGonagall let out an exasperated sigh. You were the daughter of Lucius Malfoy, and given his snobby attitude and prejudice nature, no one expected kindness from you.  
You were sharp, snarky, and witty. You could dish out the best insults and didn’t let anyone get to you. You had some of the best marks in all of your classes and you made friends within your House easily. You were also gorgeous in the eyes of every male student that saw you. Your pale blonde locks fell freely down your back, cascading over your shoulders and gently falling into your eyes until you brushed them back with your delicate hand. Your (e/c) eyes sparkled in the light, casting an immediate spell (figuratively) on every onlooker. You were thin but toned, able to handle yourself in a physical fight should the need arise. You were everything everyone expected from the Malfoy heir.  
That didn’t mean you didn’t have feelings. While you were a confident, self-assured young lady, you had your moments of doubt, too. Sometimes you fretted over a test when you hadn’t had ample time to study. Of course, Snape would give you perfect marks regardless, but you preferred to earn them. When you worked for your grades, the lower students in class had no argument about how you were Snape’s favorite. You were his favorite as well as the top student.  
You wondered about your friends. You befriended all of Slytherin, including the first-years. You were now in your sixth year, and your brother Draco was in his fourth. He provided great company as you had a lot in common, but you didn’t like his posse, Crabbe and Goyle. They irritated you with their dimwitted minds and love of snack cakes.  
People feared you. It was an empowering feeling, sure, but it was also lonely. People respected you out of fear. They knew you had connections as well as your own skill. Everyone knew better than to cross (y/n) Malfoy. Draco was proud to have you as a sister, but you had to wonder how many people truly liked you. It wasn’t something you thought about often, but when everyone went into a panic over the Triwizard Tournament, you began to understand true friendship and wondered if you had any.

You spent a lot of time with the Gryffindors during that year. Draco and Lucius were disgusted, but you insisted that you were testing the waters. You wanted to see what they were like – what friendship was like. You could handle yourself if they didn’t want you around, but you had to try. They were all so happy and kind… it seemed so foreign. All you’d known was cold determination. No warm hugs, no apologetic glances or words of comfort. It was quiet empty.  
You soon befriended the Weasley twins. Ron was more than a little wary of you hanging around his crowd, but Fred and George liked having you around. After a while, you learned how to tell them apart. You picked up on little things like how Fred’s nose tilted up slightly while George’s tilted down, and how Fred’s eyes were slightly darker and his cheekbones slightly higher than his brother’s. You knew that he was the instigator of all of their practical jokes (though that didn’t mean that George didn’t enjoy participating). You had learned that Fred was quicker to react to situations, jumping to action or emotion while George took an extra second to comprehend it.  
You had developed a crush on the older twin, and after a few months of pining, you began dating him. His family was shocked at first that he was dating a Slytherin- a Malfoy, no less- but they soon decided that if Fred was happy, then they were happy.  
And Fred was very, very happy.

You hadn’t met his family properly yet. You knew George, of course, and you knew Ron and Ginny from school. You had seen his parents here and there at various wizarding events, but your father refused to let you speak with them. For all they knew, you were just as snobby and self-centered as your little brother. You were confident, sure, but you weren’t a brat.  
A couple of months before the holiday break, you had expressed to Fred how sad it would be to be away. You didn’t like going home for the holidays. Christmas at Malfoy Manor was cold and brooding and the air was thick with unspoken tension. It was less a family holiday and more a jail cell. Fred had quickly invited you to his home for the holidays, insisting that his parents wouldn’t mind. You had eventually accepted, but you were nervous out of your mind. What if they didn’t like you? Well, they already didn’t like you for your family. What if they didn’t like you for you?

The time finally came for you and Fred to meet up with his family. He’d asked George to go ahead of him, with their brothers and sister, so he could ease you into it. You appreciated his thoughtfulness.  
You followed him through the portal to the train station, looking around at the muggle families. Your father and brother had already gone, not wanting to stick around while you “fraternized with the enemy.” You nervously chewed the inside of your lip as Fred greeted his family, waiting for him to introduce you. You’d never been more nervous for anything.  
“Mum,” Fred said sweetly. “This is (y/n).”  
“You’re the Malfoy girl,” Molly replied simply, looking at you with an expression you couldn’t read.  
“Yes, ma’am,” you replied politely. “It’s a pleasure to meet you officially.”  
That seemed to be enough for her. She smiled brightly and patted your arm, leading you over to where the rest of her family was waiting to go home. You turned to Fred with surprise in your eyes and he grinned at you. The rest of the Weasleys were eying you cautiously, but at least two of them liked you.

Once at their home, you smiled at how homey it was.  
“We know it’s nothing compared to your fancy manor,” Ron sneered.  
“No,” you replied. “It’s wonderful. A whole manor for a four-person family… It’s too much. It’s empty and cold. This… This is a home. It’s warm and inviting.”  
Molly smiled at your awe and led you around, giving you a short tour. She led you to the couch where you’d be sleeping, because Arthur didn’t want you rooming with any of the kids. Fred had gotten offended for you, but you politely complied with their wishes. You wouldn’t get them to like you by arguing. You understood Ginny’s caution, and you were sure Molly wasn’t a fan of co-ed bedrooms.  
Christmas dinner soon rolled around, and you loved seeing how a proper family functioned. You looked at all of them in their matching sweaters with their initials sewn in. You could see the love and effort that went into their gifts, thinking back on your own parents and the pile of nothing that would have been your gift. Or you would have gotten another lecture on how you weren’t acting like a proper Malfoy, spending time with mudblooded Gryffindors.  
Even Harry and Hermione were spending Christmas with the Weasleys. They were such a kind family, taking in stray children who had nowhere to go for the holidays. You wished you could do this every year, but you were sure they didn’t want you back.  
“(y/n), dear,” Molly said, holding a lumpy package in her hand. “This is for you.”  
“What? Me?” you repeated as it was passed down the table, finally reaching your hands.  
“Open it,” she urged with a soft smile. You tore through the paper and found a dark maroon sweater, a few shades darker than the one Fred was currently sporting. Lifting it from the wrapping, you saw your initial stitched into the front, just like everyone else’s. From the corner of your eye you could see smiles lighting everyone’s faces as they gauged your reaction. You blinked to keep the tears at bay as you slipped the soft material over your head.  
“Thank you,” you said after clearing your throat. “It’s perfect.”  
Fred’s hand found yours under the table and he smiled, lacing your fingers. You finally matched his smile with one of your own, squeezing his hand as food was passed around and happy conversation was made. You felt silly for having been so nervous. It turned out to be the best Christmas you’d ever had.


	11. Harry - Don't Go Breaking Her Heart

**Don’t Go Breaking Her Heart**  
Request for slytherinclaw  
“You’re Blaise’s twin, friends with all Slytherins and Gryffindors. After Draco gets turned into a ferret, your crush Harry asks you to meet him outside the Great Hall.”

Your feet slapped against the stone floors of the hallway as you sprinted to get away. Ginny Weasley was by your side, trying to keep up with your pace. Neither of you were very tall, so you didn’t have long legs to count on. But you were an athletic person, and you went for walks and jogs every day, so you had some endurance.  
You were so focused on getting away from Ginny’s brothers that you didn’t watch how busy the hallway was. Before you even saw them, you ran smack dab into Harry and Ron. With a gasp you fell backwards, landing on your butt on the ground. Your eyes widened when Harry leaned down and offered you a hand. You almost took it when you heard a familiar voice call out, “Clumsy Potter. Now you’re making helpless girls fall down? That’s not very chivalrous.”  
“What do you know about being chivalrous, Malfoy?” Ron countered with a sneer. You turned to see Draco and Blaise headed your way with smirks on their lips. Knowing better than being nice to a Gryffindor in front of your brother, you followed suit.  
“Watch where you’re going, Potter,” you scoffed. It hurt you to be so mean to him, but Blaise would never forgive you if he knew of your crush on the golden boy.  
“You ran into us!” Ron argued.  
“Stop blaming my sister,” Blaise growled, stepping forward. Ginny watched helplessly from the sidelines as Harry refused to defend himself.  
“We have to get to class,” Draco said, linking his arm around yours. Blaise followed quickly, glaring at Harry and Ron as the three of you walked away.

You were a Slytherin, and Blaise’s twin sister. You were friends with Ginny and the Weasley twins, which your brother didn’t approve of but allowed as long as you didn’t fraternize with Potter or Ron. You’d had a crush on Harry for months now, but you couldn’t do anything about it. You were just as big of a jerk to him as Malfoy was, and you were sure he believed your empty threats and meaningless insults. You were a convincing liar when you wanted to be.  
You disliked being a Slytherin. It came with an automatic reputation of being a self-centered snob, and you were hated whether you lived up to the stereotype or not. If you did, every non-Slytherin was your enemy. If you didn’t, every Slytherin was your enemy and everyone else was cautious. There was no winning, especially when the apple of your eye was a Gryffindor – the Gryffindor your brother and his friends loved to hate.

You were outside with your brother and his friends. You knew Malfoy was waiting for someone to torment. You were all lounging about in a tree. Blaise whispered something in your ear and you smacked his chest. Unknowing of your crush on Harry, not that he would care if he did know, he was always trying to set you up with Draco. You reminded him repeatedly that you weren’t interested, but since you couldn’t give him a valid reason such as “I like someone else,” he kept trying.  
You heard someone walking through the field and Draco immediately jumped down from his perch. You let out a soft sigh – it had to be Harry. You followed Blaise and the others, lingering in the back to avoid as much confrontation as you could. Draco and Harry were just about to go at it when someone else approached and suddenly Draco was gone. Your eyes widened in surprise and you stepped forward for a closer look. In Draco’s place was a solid white ferret, looking around in confusion. Professor Moody raised his wand and the ferret lifted into the air, floating around. You stifled a giggle, looking at your brother’s horrified expression. The ferret was flown to Crabbe’s pants, and you could no longer suppress a laugh as Crabbe began dancing around to remove the ferret.  
With the Slytherins distracted, Harry pulled you aside. “Can you meet me outside the Great Hall in an hour?”  
Surprised and confused, you nodded. You didn’t notice Blaise watching you, though he couldn’t hear what Harry had said. You watched him go, nibbling your lip and wondering what he wanted to talk about.

An hour later, you managed to slip away from your crowd. You told them you were going to the library to study. They all mocked you for it, but they let you be a bookworm.  
You crept quietly down the corridor until you reached the Great Hall. Harry was already waiting for you. You smiled nervously as you approached him, sitting on a bench.  
“What did you want to meet me for?” you inquired.  
“I have to tell you something,” he said, and he seemed nervous. His hands fidgeted in his lap and you resisted the urge to place your hands over his.  
“What is it?” you asked.  
“I… I kind of… I think… I really like you, (y/n). As more than a friend.”  
You stared at him in awe. “You do?”  
He nodded.  
You couldn’t help it. “Why? I’m so horrible to you… Always following my brother and his friends… You have no reason to like me.”  
He shook his head and scooted closer. He reached out and placed a hand on your cheek. “I can tell you’re just doing it to please them. I can see it in your eyes. You’re not a mean person. And you’re beautiful, and smart…” He dropped his hand. “But you probably like Malfoy or something.”  
You rolled your eyes. “I don’t. I can’t stand him. But my brother thinks we should be together, because he doesn’t know that I- that I like you…”  
His eyes widened. “Really?”  
It was your turn to nod. He leaned in close and your heartbeat increased. His hand returned to gently cup your face as he tilted his head, pressing his lips to yours. Sparks flew inside your mind and you sighed softly against his lips.  
“Potter!” a familiar voice yelled. You jumped apart and looked up to see Blaise approaching. You stood abruptly, ready to stand between the two of them.  
“Blaise, wait-“  
He cut you off, looking directly at Harry. “Potter… If you ever hurt my sister, I’ll hurt you.”  
You stared at him in surprise. Was he… okay with it?  
He looked at you. “I suspected. You seem to avoid being mean to him, and I saw you talking earlier today. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because you hate him?” you reminded.  
He chuckled. “Your happiness is more important. He kissed your forehead before turning away to join his friends. Harry stood beside you and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“Be my girlfriend?” he asked sweetly.  
You turned to him and pecked his lips. “Absolutely.”


	12. Fred - The Death Eater

**The Death Eater**  
Request for AbbieWylie  
A/N: I summarized the request.  
“You’ve been trying to hide something from the rest of the Gryffindors, but the Weasley twins play a prank on you that broadcasts it to everyone.”

You absent-mindedly rubbed your arm as you shuffled into the Great Hall for breakfast. Only you knew what secrets you kept hidden under the long sleeve of your white button-up blouse. You tugged at the sleeve cuff out of habit, pulling it down as far as it would go as you sat down beside Ginny Weasley. You didn’t trust people easily, but her kind nature and ability to stand up for herself made you think that she was okay. By getting to know her, you got to know her brothers, and you accidentally began falling for one of them. Fred Weasley, the older twin. You were one of the few that noticed the subtle differences between Fred and George, and it made you love him more. You never voiced your affections, of course. Not to anyone. You knew that would only lead to making fun, and it would likely cost you your friendship with the Weasleys.  
While you were selecting food for your breakfast, you didn’t notice Fred and George whispering and glancing at you. Ron saw it, and his eyes darted between you and his brothers, wondering what they were planning. You were facing away from them, chatting with Ginny, so you also didn’t see when George lifted his wand and raised it at you, chanting a few choice words. You didn’t realize your sleeves were rolling themselves up until it was too late.  
A loud gasp from Hermione caught your attention. You snapped your gaze to her in alarm, and confusion flooded your face when you saw she was staring at your right arm. Glancing down, you understood. The gasps continued down the line as people crawled over each other to see what had shocked the brunette. Your sleeves were rolled up to your elbows, revealing your deepest, darkest secret. Tears welled in your eyes as expressions of surprise and horror met you all around the table. Clasping your left hand over your right forearm, you stood from the table and bolted out of the Great Hall. Questions flooded the room.  
“Was that the Dark Mark?”  
“Is (y/n) a Death Eater?”  
“I thought it was only Slytherins…”  
Ron glared at his brothers. “What the Hell did you do that for?”  
George smiled sheepishly. “We just wanted to see what was on her arm.”  
“She’s always careful to hide her right arm in particular,” Fred explained.  
“Now we know why,” George shrugged. Fred nodded and tried to focus on his breakfast, but his gaze kept wandering towards the corridor and outside, wondering if you were alright.

No one saw you for the rest of the day. They looked and looked, even asking students from other Houses if they’d seen you. You just disappeared.  
You had retreated to your favorite alone place outside. It was under a large tree so there was plenty of shade when it was hot, and it was far enough away from the outdoor classes and the Quidditch field that you only got bothered when people were looking for you. Now that you knew people were, you cast a cloaking spell so that no one could see you, even if they were looking directly at you.  
You’d spent the whole afternoon crying. Rumors flooded the school about your dirty little secret, so even the professors knew there was at least a possibility. What were you going to do now? You’d certainly lose all of your friends, and the Slytherins- the only ones who would understand- didn’t like you anyway. You had no one to turn to. You’d have to leave school.  
In your internal debate, you’d forgotten to concentrate on the cloaking spell, and it began wearing off. You saw a shadow hovering above you and panicked, thinking someone was there to hurt you. Your gaze wandered up from the person’s feet to find that it was Fred Weasley. You scrambled backwards, new tears brimming behind your eyes.  
“Hey, wait,” he called softly as you got to your feet. You froze, facing away from him.  
“What?” you asked, trying to sound bitter.  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured. You noted the sincerity in his voice. “We didn’t mean to humiliate you. We were just curious. You’re always careful to cover your arm. We just wanted to know why.”  
You stood still and silent, listening.  
He sighed softly. “I understand if you don’t want to be our friend… to be my friend… anymore. I just wanted to apologize. We went too far. I’m sorry.”  
You heard his footsteps retreating so you turned around. “Wait.”  
He looked at you over his shoulder.  
You twiddled your thumbs and nibbled your lip. “Does everyone know?”  
He shrugged with an apologetic expression. “It’s been floating around.”  
You sighed. “I’ve lost everything, then. No one will want anything to do with me now. I should leave…”  
He took a few strides until he stood in front of you. “Please, don’t leave. You’re… you’re one of the best things about this school. Since we’ve become friends, I’ve had something to think about. I think about you a lot, actually… This might be a little inappropriate, but I think I’m in love with you, (y/n).”  
You stared up at him with wide eyes. The man you’d had a crush on for almost half a year was admitting his feelings for you?  
“Really?” you breathed.  
He reached out and you flinched. He looked down sadly and dropped his hand. Feeling bad, you stepped forward, placing your hands on his chest. He smiled softly and reached up again, placing a hand on your cheek. You leaned into his touch. He leaned forward and bent his head, tilting it to the side. You stood there, unsure of what to do. You’d never been in that situation. Fred’s lips gently pressed against yours and you felt like you were flying. Your eyes fell closed as you pushed closer, wanting more. His other arm wrapped around your waist, his hand resting on your lower back. He smiled against your lips as your hands slid up his chest to secure around his neck.  
“Really,” he smirked, pulling away.  
“Maybe I can stay…” you whispered, looking at him.  
His eyes brightened. “I’ll give the school something else to focus on. I’ll find a way to humiliate Malfoy. Will that make it up to you?”  
You let out a giggle and nodded. “We’ll call it even.”  
Keeping his arm around your waist, he turned and led you into the castle as it was nearing lunchtime. He glared at anyone who tried to say anything mean, and he kept you by his side for the rest of the day.


	13. Harry - She's Such an Outsider

**She’s Such an Outsider**  
Request for LyricsLife  
A/N: With help from CreepyLilMonster.   
“Could pretty please make one where she gets pranked by the Weasley twins and she's Malfoy's sister (but an outcast) or something like that.”

One would think that being related to one of the most well-known students in Hogwarts would give you some kind of recognition. Well, perhaps if you were related to Harry Potter, it might. You were the younger sister of Draco Malfoy; enemy to all Gryffindors. That really put a damper on your blossoming crush on one Harry Potter.  
Most people ignored you, and those who recognized you liked to glare and blame you for things you had no control over. Harry’s friends thought you were just as prejudice and vicious as your brother, so they never even gave you a chance. Ginny, who was in the same year as you, seemed to want to try, but she followed Ron and friends around, so she never had time to talk to you. You were getting used to being an outsider, but it was still lonely. Draco had tried dragging you around with his crowd, but his lackeys were so mean, and they did not appreciate your lack of attitude. They quickly tossed you aside, and Draco cared more about his reputation than helping his sister.

You tried to assure yourself that you were going to have a good day. In addition to having an opposite personality to Draco’s, your natural clumsiness added to your outsider status. You had a wonderful knack for tripping over air.  
You headed down the corridor to your first class; Potions. You stared at the wooden door with trepidation making you hesitate. You took a deep breath and grasped the handle, turning it and opening the door.  
Walking in, you felt eyes staring at you; two pairs of brown eyes, to be exact. Looking around, you saw the Weasley twins smirking at you.They began whispering incoherent things to each other, constantly glancing at you. You looked down at your feet and began walking to your desk, only to bump into someone. As their books fell to the ground, you shyly looked up and see Hermione.  
"I am so sorry!" you blurted, bending to pick up her books. She bends down with you, bumping heads. You apologized again and she stared at you with surprise in her eyes. You mused that she wasn’t used to hearing an apology from a Malfoy. You began backing away as you stood, trying to get out of her way, but you accidentally ran into someone else. Their books went flying around the room and a familiar voice yelled, "Watch where you're going!"  
You turned around to see Draco and his friends. You looked up at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him to help you. Instead he laughed along with his friends. It appeared that Crabbe was the one who’d lost his books.  
As one of them was about to comment on your stupidity, another voice shouted, "Hey!" You turned to see Professor Snape staring at the lot of you with anger in his eyes.  
"Miss (Y/n), could you come here for a moment?" Snape called. You gulped and turned away from Draco and his lackeys, walking towards Snape's desk. Someone muttered a spell under their breath and you tripped over your own feet. Your papers flew from your hands as you reached out, trying to catch yourself before you hit the ground. You hadn’t realized how many people were in the audience until trumpets of laughter echoed throughout the room.  
"Quiet down," Snape says. The laughter immediately stopped and you hesitantly opened your eyes. Shamefully, you stood and gathered your things from the floor.  
As you’re walking up to his desk, you hear Fred whisper, “Aguamenti.” A puddle of water appeared beneath your feet and you slipped, falling on your backside. The sudden impact made you sit there, staring up at the ceiling as you bit back tears. Even more laughter erupted at the clumsy Slytherin who couldn’t even walk properly and the barely suppressed tears spilled like a waterfall. That was the last straw. That was all you could take. Standing, kept your gaze down and rushed to the doors.  
"(Y/n), get back here!" Snape yelled, but it did nothing to deter you. You bolted through the large door and sprinted down the corridor, heading for the nearest door that led outside to the pouring rain.

You found your favorite tree and leaned against it, sliding down to a seated position. You didn’t care about the droplets drenching you from above or the wet grass soaking your rear as you sat down. You brought your knees to your chest and rested your elbows on them, sobbing into your open palms. You didn’t care how pathetic you looked now; you couldn’t embarrass yourself much more than you already had.  
You didn’t hear footsteps pushing into the mushy grass. You didn’t much care who was coming to visit you or why.  
“Go away,” you mumbled through your hands. You didn’t hear sounds of them retreating, so you hesitantly looked up. Instead of your jerk brother or the mischievous Weasley twins, you saw Harry Potter standing above you. His head was tilted slightly and his brows were furrowed in concern.  
“What do you want?” you asked with a sniffle, angrily wiping away your overflow of tears.  
“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he replied softly, dropping to the ground beside you.  
“Why do you care?” you inquired, eyeing him cautiously.  
“People at this school don’t treat each other very fairly,” he commented. “You shouldn’t hate each other just because of your House or family. Fred and George… They’re cautious around Slytherins. They like that they can get the upper hand with you, because you’re not as hard as your brother. They got carried away. I’m sorry they were so harsh.”  
“Why do you care?” you repeated, looking down at your lap. “It doesn’t matter. My own brother doesn’t care. I don’t belong here. I have nothing. I’m a disgrace.”  
A fresh set of tears bubbled behind your eyes and spilled over. You bit your lip to keep the sobs in, but your shoulders shook violently. Warm arms engulfed you and pulled you to an equally warm chest. Forgetting that the entire school was against you, you curled into the warmth and buried your face in the owner’s robes, instantly calmed by the scent of pumpkin spice. You sobbed into his chest and he held you close, holding the back of your head.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered against your hair.  
You collected yourself and sat up, hesitantly looking at him. “I’m sorry. I ruined your robes.”  
He smiled softly. “You didn’t ruin anything. I’m sorry people are so hard on you.”  
“Why aren’t you?” you asked softly. “You should be my biggest enemy…”  
He reached up and placed a gentle hand on your cheek. “You’ve done nothing wrong to me. Your brother has, but not you. I have nothing against you. In fact… I kind of have a crush on you.”  
Your eyes widened and you looked at him cautiously, waiting for the punch line. He only looked at you intently, a soft smile on his lips.  
“Really?” you asked softly.  
He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes fluttered closed of their own accord, but the kiss didn’t last nearly as long as you wanted it to.  
“Really,” he whispered, pulling back.  
You allowed yourself a small smile. “I like you too.”  
He pulled you close, your head resting on his chest. The rain had finally let up and the sun was shining brightly as you sat beneath the tree. You shifted so that you were seated in his lap. His arms were wrapped securely around you, one hand carding through your hair, the other resting on your waist. Your face nestled in his neck and you hummed softly closing your eyes. You fell into the best sleep you ever had, napping in Harry’s arms.


	14. Draco - Love Me or Hate Me

**Love Me or Hate Me**  
Request for Kallen Walker  
“Can you do another Draco scenarios, please. Could you do a hate-love one where Draco and the reader fall in love, please.”

You were a Granger. You were a filthy, know-it-all, mudblood Granger. He was supposed to hate you with every fiber of his being… So why didn’t he?   
He cursed himself. He wasn’t supposed to fall for a Gryffindor. He was supposed to fall for his own kind – a stuck-up, pureblood Slytherin. Not you. Why did he have to fall in love with you?  
You had never been particularly rude to Draco Malfoy; not like your friends were. In fact, you surprised everyone by being kind to him. You were a nice person by nature, and you didn’t believe in blood pride. You often reminded him of that when he tried to tear you or your sister down for being muggleborn. It seemed to hurt Hermione more than it hurt you, and Draco quickly caught on. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, or to anyone, but he liked it when you stood up to him. He liked the challenge of you not backing down. And if he were honest, he was attracted to you.

“He’s no good, (y/n),” Hermione insisted for the umpteenth time as you walked with her down the corridor.  
“You say that like I told you I fancy him,” you replied nervously, hoping she wouldn’t catch on.  
“I see the way you look at him,” she countered, eyeing you pointedly.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you murmured, wondering if you’d finally gotten caught.  
“Aha!” she cried triumphantly. “I knew it! Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because you don’t like him,” you explained simply. “How am I supposed to let anyone know when all of my friends dislike him?”  
“I would still support you,” she insisted, seeming hurt that you’d kept your crush from her.  
“It doesn’t matter anyway,” you replied with a sigh as you reached Transfiguration class. “There’s no way he’s interested in me.”  
“No way who’s interested in you?” Ron asked from behind you. The four of you- Harry had arrived with Ron- sauntered into class and took your seats. You and Hermione sat in front of Draco and Crabbe, so you tried your best to forget he was there.  
“Come on,” Ron pleaded from across the room. “Who were you talking about?”  
“No one,” you replied quickly. You could feel your cheeks burning as you looked at your desk. Hermione looked at you with sympathy in her eyes. She knew you’d never tell anyone, and she agreed that you didn’t have much of a chance with the boy you fancied.

“That’s the other reason I never told,” you admitted when you left class and headed down to lunch. “There’s no point. I just need to find someone else and move on.”  
“Move on from what?” a familiar voice called from behind you.   
“Does the mudblood have a crush?”  
You looked at your feet when the blond and his posse arrived.  
“Leave her alone,” your sister replied, sounding more exhausted than annoyed. Now that she knew about your feelings, she wanted to help as best she could.  
“I wasn’t talking to you,” Draco snarled, looking from Hermione to you. “So, who is it?”  
“No one,” you replied nonchalantly.   
“Ooh, don’t want to tell me? I’ll find out eventually, and then I’ll tell the whole school.”  
“Go ahead,” you replied with a shrug. “You’ll never figure it out.”  
With that, you turned and walked away with your sister in tow.  
“I’m sorry,” she murmured as you entered the Great Hall.   
“It’s fine,” you sighed. “Like I said, I just need to move on.”

Draco couldn’t get you out of his head. And he had tried extensively. It wasn’t just the fact that you were a mudblood Gryffindor Granger. It was also that with how badly he had treated you thus far, he didn’t think it likely that you would return his feelings or accept his confession. His heart both raced and dropped upon learning that you were crushing on someone. A tiny glimmer of hope shined on the chance that your crush was him, but it was outweighed by the dread that it was someone else, mostly likely a fellow Gryffindor. He had to know.   
He tried asking your friends, but they always thought he was trying to find dirt to use against you, so he never got anywhere. The last few times he tried to send you a note, someone took it from you when they realized who it was from. You seemed to want to read them, but since you were never able to, Draco couldn’t know for sure.

Students filed out of the Great Hall after breakfast, dejectedly making their way to first class. You walked with your sister and friends, but you weren’t keeping up with the conversation. You were lost in your own world, mentally cursing yourself for not being able to forget the snarky Slytherin that had captured your attention.  
“Granger!” a stern voice called. You and Hermione both looked up, but your sister went back to her business when she saw it was Draco calling out. Harry and Ron weren’t so dismissive.  
“What do you want, Malfoy?” Ron snarled.  
“I want to talk to (y/n),” the blond replied. Your eyes widened. Why you?  
“What for?” Harry demanded.  
“That’s none of your business, Potter,” Draco growled. At your sigh, his expression softened. “I just wish to speak with her alone. I won’t hurt her, I promise.”  
The boys shared a look and eventually agreed after a hard nudge in the elbow from Hermione. The three of them walked away, leaving you and Draco relatively alone. He led you over to the window where there seemed to be an air bubble with no students crowding the area.  
“What is it?” you asked gently.  
He sucked in a breath. “Here goes. Will you go out with me?”  
Your eyes widened. “What? Are you serious?”  
He smiled softly, and you realized for the first time that he had a nice smile.  
“I really like you, (y/n). I have for a while. I kept trying to send you notes, but the Weasleys kept taking them and ripping them up. I had no way to talk to you without someone interrupting.”  
“I thought you hated me,” you replied softly. “I’m a Granger, and a muggleborn and a Gryffindor… Why would you like me?”  
He leaned forward before he could stop himself, his hands resting on either side of your face. He pressed his lips to yours, which were softer than you expected. The sudden coldness of his skin sent a spark through your body.  
“You’re so much more than that,” he whispered against your lips. “You’re beautiful, and smart, and you stand up to me. No one ever stands up to me, not like you do. You don’t try to be mean back; you just try to keep the peace. I love that about you.”  
You blushed and leaned into the hand on your cheek. “Do you know why I never tried to be mean back?”  
He looked into your eyes, awaiting your answer.  
“I had a crush on you,” you admitted. “I didn’t think I had a chance, but I couldn’t bring myself to be mean.”  
He smiled brightly. “I ask again: Will you go out with me?”  
You nodded. “Absolutely.”  
He leaned in and kissed you again, reluctantly pulling away when you realized it was time for class. You made your way down the hall and ignored the grin on Hermione’s lips when you walked into class with her. You promised to tell her everything later.


	15. Harry - Nobody's Perfect

**Nobody’s Perfect**  
Request for DreamyKawaii  
“reader is bullied by Malfoy.”

Fitting in was hard, especially in a place where certain people bullied you over details you couldn’t control. You had no choice in how much magical blood ran through your veins or what House you were sorted into based on your dominant personality traits. You couldn’t change the fact that you were a slow learner and therefore made fun of, or the fact that your very existence had been kept a secret from the magical world until you were fifteen, giving you a very late start on the journey of learning magic and moving into a world you’d never even heard of.   
People didn’t understand that. You weren’t weird; you were just new. You learned early on that you weren’t the only one being bullied, but you were one of Draco Malfoy’s favorite targets since you were new and innocent and hadn’t yet learned to fight back. You were having a hard time with pretty much everything magical and therefore couldn’t pronounce spells properly or cast the right ones and that added fuel to Draco’s fire. Not only did he have more ammo to torment you with, but you were running out of defenses.   
The Golden Trio was kind to you. Hermione helped you catch up on all of the homework you didn’t understand, Ron showed you around the school and made sure you didn’t get lost, and Harry helped you shove off Draco’s rude comments. He insisted that the blond’s remarks about you being worthless and not belonging in their world were just empty words. You smiled and nodded, but deep down you weren’t sure he was wrong. You constantly messed up your spells. You constantly got lost in the many halls of the school. You were constantly frightened by everyone’s random use of magic and conveniently forgot that you were magical as well.  
It wasn’t long before you felt yourself falling for a certain brunet. You always heard the other girls giggling and fawning over their crushes, and since you were a girl they always gushed to you about watching their crushes at the game and who they hoped would ask them to the next dance. You smiled and nodded, going along with the conversation but not contributing. If you told them your crush was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well, it wouldn’t take much deduction to figure out who it was. There were only so many players, and the only way you could attempt to hide your secret would be to deny all of them, including Harry. It was safer to not say anything and let everyone believe you didn’t have a crush. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust the girls at this school – you did, but you didn’t think you had a chance with Harry, especially with how awful you were as a witch. You didn’t want word spreading around that you fancied the Boy Who Lived. It surely wouldn’t end well.

“She’s never shown interest in anyone,” Harry pointed out as he, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus walked down the corridor to Gryffindor Tower. “Why would she be interested in me?”  
“Maybe she hasn’t paid attention to anyone else because she’s interested in you,” Seamus offered.  
“She smiles more when you’re around,” Neville added.  
“Just ask her out, mate,” Ron urged with a dramatic groan. “The worst she can do is say no.”  
“And what am I supposed to do if she says no?” Harry countered as Seamus shouted the password at the Fat Lady in the painting. “Then she’ll know I fancy her and everything will be ruined.”  
“You boys are so clueless,” Hermione commented as they made their way into the common room. “I have a hunch that (y/n) fancies you, too, Harry.”  
Harry’s eyes brightened. “You do?”  
Hermione nodded. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you. She keeps saying she doesn’t have a crush, but I think she’s just shy. You should ask her out.”

“You don’t belong here,” Draco sneered down at you. He had cast a spell on your books to make them go flying away from you, and he had jinxed your feet so that you tripped every time you tried to go after them.  
“You don’t even know how to counter a jinx,” the blond continued. “You’re pathetic. You’re worse than a mudblood! You’ve been here nearly a year and haven’t learned a thing!”  
You found it increasingly hard to disregard his comments. He was right. You were terrible at magic, as made obvious by the fact that you were sitting on the floor with your books and notes scattered about the hallway.  
“You don’t even have a comeback?” Draco pressed. He raised his wand and opened his mouth, no doubt to continue tormenting you, but he was suddenly flown against the wall. You glanced up to find Harry standing alone, his wand aimed at Malfoy. Your eyes widened in surprise. Someone was saving you?  
They duked it out before McGonagall stepped in, demanding that Draco report to immediate detention. She spouted off counter jinxes so that you could walk and retrieve your books, finding that Harry had already collected them for you.  
“You didn’t need to do that,” you whispered, taking the pile back from him.  
“I don’t mind,” he smiled, but it faltered when he saw your broken expression. “Hey. Don’t listen to him. He torments everyone; don’t believe what he says.”  
“Why shouldn’t I?” you asked, looking up at him. You didn’t even have the energy to raise your voice. “He’s right. I’m pathetic. I can never remember spells or jinxes, much less perform them correctly. I always get lost in this blasted castle and my grades suck. I’m not meant to be a witch, at least not a good one. I should go…”  
You turned away from him but stopped when you felt a hand on your wrist. You turned back in surprise.  
“Please don’t,” he said softly. “You may not be interested but… I really like you. I was hoping that I could take you on a date sometime. Maybe we could study. I could help you catch up.”  
You stared at him. “You… want to go on a date with me?”  
He nodded with a smile on his lips. “If that’s alright.”  
“I… I’d love to.”  
He beamed and pulled you closer by your wrist. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your cheek, leaving a blush there.  
“Tonight?” he asked. “We can meet in the library.”  
“Tonight,” you agreed with a nod and a soft smile. Holding your hand and lacing your fingers, he walked you to your dorm.   
Once there, he kissed your forehead and bid you a temporary farewell, telling you how much he was looking forward to tonight.


	16. Hermione - Witches

**Witches**  
Request for Annie  
 **A/N:** Anyone down for roleplay? I might even do Avengers.  
I went to fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com and borrowed a couple. “Carving pumpkins” and “Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match.”  
“Do you do Hermione? If you don't it's okay, but I'd like one with her if you do. Thanks.”

You sat in the Gryffindor common room with your friends, stabbing a carving blade into the thick skin of a pumpkin. Halloween was a week away and everyone was getting ready with costume prep and pumpkin carving. While majority of the student population was using magic to carve fancy designs into their squashes, you and Hermione, given your muggle background, wanted to do it the hard way. You had both grown up with non-magic parents and had learned to do things the more complicated way. Magic was easy and convenient, but it took the fun out of most muggle holiday traditions.   
The two of you sat away from everyone else, newspaper scattered about the floor to catch stray drops of goo. You each had a knife in hand and several other tools waiting to be used. A bowl sat between you for the pumpkin guts to be deposited in. Everyone teased you for doing things the non-magical way, but this was how you had grown up doing it. You watched them flick their wands and mutter a few choice words before their pumpkins magically carved themselves with no mistakes or gooey mess. Where was the fun in that?  
“Ah!” you gasped, dropping the pumpkin blade and clutching your left hand. You grabbed a napkin and dabbed it over the base of your left forefinger, wiping away the goo.   
“Are you alright?” Hermione asked, dropping her own knife so she could look at your hand. She held your hand in hers, and you ignored the butterflies floating in your chest.  
“Nicked myself,” you replied, using the napkin to apply pressure to the cut.  
“Here,” Hermione replied, still holding your hand. She raised her wand, aiming it at the scratch. She mumbled a healing spell and your wound sealed itself.  
“Good as new,” you commented, offering her a soft smile. “Thanks.”  
She beamed. “Anytime.”  
“Are you going to the Halloween party?” you inquired. The school was holding a ball-type party on Halloween, full of costumes and candy.  
She nodded. “I’ve already begun working on my costume.”  
“What are you going as?”  
“Glenda, the Good Witch,” she replied. “It’s cheesy, I know, but I think it’d be fun to dress up as a witch from a muggle movie when I know real witches exist.”  
“That sounds fun,” you countered, immediately deciding on what your costume would be. You planned to surprise her with it.

A week later, you were adding the final touches to your costume. You adjusted the pointy black hat sitting on your head, making sure it didn’t cover your face too much. Your skin, thanks to a spell, was green like a frog. Your body was clad in a skin-tight black gown with a V neckline, long sleeves that flared slightly at the ends, and a skirt that reached the floor. Covering your feet were simple high-heeled black boots. You’d added a bit of mascara to accent your (e/c) eyes.  
You had asked Hermione what her costume was for two reasons – one, you were genuinely interested, and two, you watched to match. If anyone asked, it could have been a coincidence, and you had both just been thinking of the same theme. Maybe your matching costumes would generate a conversation, and you could finally admit the crush you’d been harboring on her for the last year.  
You headed into the Great Hall which had been decorated for the season. Halloween-themed banners were hung from the ceiling, depicting innocent drawings of pumpkins, bats, spiders, and ghosts. The actual ghosts, of course, were offended by the childlike drawings and had taken a liking to floating about the room, startling as many students as they could.  
All of the tables had been relocated, lining the outer edge of the Hall to make room for the dance floor. The tables were also filled with hundreds of drinks and snacks.  
Hermione was easy to spot once you looked around. Her gown was pale pink and sparkly, with short princess-style sleeves and a skirt that puffed out thanks to the tulle petticoat under it. A tall but simple pink and silver crown sat atop her head, and in her right hand was a long silver wand with a pink star at the end.  
“Looks like the Wicked Witch is alive,” Ron commented, glancing up from his food to the doorway. Hermione’s brow furrowed in confusion and she turned, eyes widened when she spotted you. Careful not to trip in her shoes, she shuffled over to you.  
“You look great,” she complimented.  
“Thanks,” you replied. “I hope you don’t mind. I liked your idea.”  
“Not at all,” she smiled.  
“Aw, look,” Lune gushed, sauntering up to the two of you. “I love couple’s costumes.”  
“Oh,” was all you could say when you realized what she was insinuating.  
“We’re not-“ Hermione began, but Luna had walked away.  
“I guess that’s to be expected,” you mused, hoping your friend wouldn’t be offended.  
She nodded and- was that a blush on her cheeks? You smiled softly, wondering if she liked the idea of you two being a couple.  
Her favorite song began to play and you offered her a hand. “Care to dance?”  
She smiled. “I’d love to.”  
With a grin on your lips, you led her to the dance floor. A few eyes wandered towards you, but you ignored your audience. You pulled Hermione close, your hands on her hips. Her hands rested on your shoulders as she stood closer than you expected her to. As you looked at her face, with her glittery eyes staring up at you and her shiny lips parted slightly, all you could think about was kissing her.  
“I really like you,” you whispered, resting your forehead on hers. “That’s why I picked this costume. I thought it might get your attention and if you liked it, maybe I could finally tell you how I’ve felt for almost a year.”  
She stared at you with wide eyes, and you worried that you just ruined your friendship. Before you could pull away with a lame apology, she pulled you closer, pressing her glossy lips to yours. You gasped in surprise before responding, resting a hand on her cheek to keep her close. You could hear gasps coming from the people around you, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was the beautiful girl in your arms.  
“Let’s get out of here,” you murmured against her lips. She nodded and pulled back just enough to walk out. You followed, keeping your hand in hers, and headed down the corridor to Gryffindor Tower.


	17. Draco - Desire

**Desire**  
Request for Tina the Wizard  
A/N: With help from The Silver Iris and my friend Emily.  
“Could you do another Draco Malfoy one, they are really good :D. Maybe the reader could love animals and maybe the scenario could have something to do with that. The reader could be a Slytherin, but she's nice. Maybe Harry could like her a little but Draco likes her more, cuz who doesn't like love triangles?”

Being placed in the House known for lies and trickery earned you a bad rep right off the bat. No one ever gave you the chance to talk to them and let them get to know you – they just assumed you were as vile and coldhearted as Draco Malfoy.  
You knew from experience that his reputation was only fractionally true. You had seen his weaker moments, when he was alone in the common room after everyone had gone to bed, and he broke down in a fit of angry tears over not being able to control his own life. You had walked in on him once, curled around himself like a child, sobbing softly into his arms, trying to keep anyone else from hearing him. He had initially turned you away, angrily yelling at you for invading his privacy. But the crack in his voice, how he couldn’t even yell at you without breaking down, told you that he needed someone to listen, and you were more than happy to be that person.  
You became best friends after that. You were in the same House, so Draco never had to explain why he wanted to spend time with you. You were noticeably nicer than the others, but as long as you wore the colors with pride, they didn’t care. It gave you plenty of time to spend with the emotional blond, though most of it was spent in the dark common room after the others had gone to bed. Then he could be himself, without worrying about his father or his reputation or his destiny. Then he was just Draco, and you liked just Draco.

You weren’t some delicate flower that needed protecting. You had learned to brush off the spiteful comments from the people who didn’t understand you. You weren’t cold and cruel like people assumed you to be, but you had learned a few tricks from hanging out with Draco and his lackeys. You couldn’t let people push you down.   
Still, it threw you off when people were kind to you. You expected some level of comradery from your fellow Slytherins, because they believed in sticking together. But you never expected so much as a “Good morning” from anyone else, save for the professors.  
You were shuffling down the hallway after lunch, heading back to your dorm. You had a free period before your next class and you were planning to spend it by yourself in your room, studying and just getting away from everyone. You’d had all of the hateful comments you could take at the moment, and if one more person glared at you, you were going to act like the Slytherin they all accused you of being.  
Some confident little Ravenclaw bumped your shoulder as he passed you, effectively making you tumble to the floor. Your books and notes flew from your hands, and you could hear gasps coming from your audience as they stared in awe at the person who dared to take down a Slytherin.   
An irritated grumble left your lips as you sat on your knees, reaching out to collect your fallen papers. Everyone waited with bated breath to see how you would react to being shoved, and they were all equally surprised and relieved when you simply continued gathering your things.  
A hand came into your vision, offering you a few sheets that had flown out of your reach. Following the hand to an arm which connected to a torso, you saw that your assistant was none other than Harry Potter. He was smiling softly at you, waiting for you to take the pages from him, as though accepting his help was a big deal.  
You snatched the papers from his hand, your lips remaining in a frown at having been knocked over in the first place. His smile faltered at your lack of appreciation, but he continued helping anyway.  
“Thanks,” you said softly, standing when all of your things had been collected. He gently gripped your arm, helping you to your feet. You were glad that the crowd had cleared.  
“No problem,” he replied, still smiling softly.  
“You didn’t have to do that,” you added, genuinely in awe at his kindness. “No one else would have.”  
“Slytherins have a really bad rep,” Harry commented. “I like to think that you’re not all bad.”  
You allowed a small smile to find itself on your lips. “Thanks. I like to think so too.”  
He stared at you for a moment, and for once you didn’t feel exiled.  
“Do you think… you and I could… do something tomorrow? No classes, so maybe after lunch, we could go for a walk?”  
You stared at him, wide eyed, and he took your silence as a rejection.  
“Sorry, that was forward of me,” he began sheepishly, looking at the floor.  
“No, it’s alright,” you corrected, and he looked at you with hope in his eyes. “That sounds… nice. It just surprised me. No one’s ever… asked me out.”  
“Really?” he asked, surprised.  
You gestured to your tie. “I’m not exactly approachable, you know?”  
He chuckled. “I get it. So, tomorrow?”  
You grinned. “Tomorrow.”

The next day, you were practically sprinting from the Grand Hall when lunch was over. You pulled on the sleeves of your emerald green sweater, switching your weight back and forth between your booted feet as you waited for Harry. It’d been a long time since you’d been so excited for something.  
The brunet met you across the hall as students were filing out into the corridor. He smiled softly and offered you his arm. You hesitantly linked yours through his and let him lead you from the castle. You took the stony path that led through the fields, giving you a beautiful view of the school grounds in the fall weather, just a few weeks before everything would be blanketed in snow.   
You eventually stopped in at the Three Broomsticks for drinks to warm yourselves. The October wind was picking up, chilling the air and you. Your fingers were shaking from how cold you were and you needed to sit down and warm up. Harry ordered hot butterbeers for the both of you while you chose a table.  
“I see you’ve taken interest in Slytherin House,” a snarky voice said from the doorway. You looked up to see Draco sneering at Harry and you rolled your eyes. Their animosity towards one another was nothing new.  
“That’s none of your concern, Malfoy,” Harry replied defensively, accepting the warm drinks from the waitress.  
“It is when it involves a friend of mine,” the blond replied. You smiled softly. At least he could admit that you were friends. He didn’t do that in the beginning.  
“I can’t believe she would be friends with you,” Harry countered. “She’s sweet and kind. You’re cold and heartless.”  
You frowned. You wanted people to stop speaking that way about Draco. Neither of them had noticed your intrigue in the conversation, so you pretended to play with your nails so they would keep going and you could listen.  
“What are you doing here, Potter?” Draco said, sounding more exasperated than irritated. “Are you just showing off that you could have any girl you want, including a Slytherin?”  
“No, Malfoy,” Harry argued. “I’m trying to be nice to her because no one else is.”  
“Do you fancy her?”  
That definitely caught your attention. You glanced up at the two from under your long lashes, trying to listen subtly.  
Harry sighed. “Not in that way. She’s just a friend. I thought she deserved some kindness, because no one is nice to her, including some of your fellow Slytherins.”  
“So this is a pity date?”  
You nibbled your lip and waited for Harry’s response.  
He sighed again. “I wouldn’t call it that.”  
“Are you planning a second date? Do you want to ask her to the Yule Ball? Do you want her to be your girlfriend?”  
“No,” the brunet replied. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I’m just trying to be her friend. She needs one.”  
Deciding you’d heard enough, you stood and approached the boys. They looked at you in surprise, not realizing you’d been listening.  
“I should go,” you said softly, not having the energy to act like a coldblooded Slytherin. “Thanks for pretending, Harry.”  
With that, you brushed past the both of them and headed back outside into the chilly October air.

You sat in front of the Mirror of Erised, staring into it sadly. You saw what you always saw, but you knew it would never be.   
You heard footsteps behind you and called out a harsh, “Go away!”  
Instead, the sound increased, until someone plopped down on the ground beside you. Turning your head, you caught a glimpse of a familiar patch of blond hair. You let out a soft sigh.  
“How’d you know I’d be here?”  
“You’re always here,” he replied softly. “This is your spot.”  
You eyed him carefully. “You know my spot?”  
He offered you a rare Draco smile. “I pay a lot more attention than you think I do.” His expression sobered and his brows furrowed in concern. “I… I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to ruin your date.”  
“It wasn’t much of a date, was it?” you replied, looking down at your lap. “It was a pity date.”  
“I’m sorry,” he repeated, and you were glad your friendship had come so far that he was comfortable being vulnerable around you. “I still didn’t mean to ruin it. It just surprised me, seeing you there with him. I got irritated, wondering what he thought he was doing. I’d never heard of him fancying you, or you him, and I wondered if it was some kind of cruel joke.”  
“Why did you get so upset?” you wondered softly.  
You could swear you saw a faint blush on his pale cheeks. “You’re my friend. I don’t want to see you get hurt. If he was using you…” He blew out a breath. “And… I might have been jealous.”  
“And why would you have been jealous?” you inquired.  
He reached up to gently cup your cheek and you leaned into his touch. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on yours. This wasn’t new. He usually held you close when one of you needed comfort.  
“I love you, (y/n). I have for a long time. It took me a while to realize it, but once I did, it all made sense. That’s why I’m so comfortable around you; why I let you see me fall apart. I’m in love with you. I trust you completely. And when I saw you out with Potter… I thought that the one good thing in my life had been taken from me. I couldn’t bear it. I had to do something. I really didn’t mean to ruin your outing… But I had to know if you two were an item, or if I still had a chance.”  
You stared at him in awe. Unable to form a response, you leaned in and closed the gap, pressing your lips to his. He took no time to recover before he returned the kiss passionately, the hand on your cheek sliding back to cup the back of your head, keeping you close. Your hands rested on his chest, fisting in his shirt. His other arm wound around your waist, pulling you against him.  
“I love you too,” you replied. “I have for a while, but I didn’t think… I thought you only saw me as a friend.”  
“You’ve never been ‘just a friend’,” he murmured, kissing your forehead. He turned back to the mirror you were sitting in front of and smiled. “Do you want to know what I see?”  
“Hmm?” you hummed in response, looking up at him.  
“This, right here,” he replied, gesturing to you being cuddled against his side. “This is what I’ve always seen.”  
You looked back at the mirror and smiled, realizing that your deepest desire was coming to life as well. You grabbed his hand and laced your fingers, squeezing gently. “I see this, too.”  
He grinned at you before standing, pulling you into his arms. You smiled and wrapped yours around his neck. He lifted you bridal style and carried you back to the dorm. He sat on the couch with you on his lap, and you soon fell asleep snuggled into his chest.


	18. Oliver - Fly Away

**Fly Away**  
Request for KARisREJECTED  
A/N: I’ve only ever written Oliver once and it was for a roleplay, so I’m sorry if his character is off. All I really know is that he loves Quidditch.  
I love how you can repeat yourself a hundred times and some people still don't hear a single damn word.  
Co-written by The Silver Iris.  
“I just thought of one!!! How about Oliver Wood, one were the reader doesn't like to fly?”

Being a witch had its ups and downs. You loved Hogwarts and your friends and most of your classes. You loved being able to perform magic, whether it was levitating a quill, transforming a rat into a wine goblet, or concocting a love potion. You loved being in Gryffindor House and you loved the friends you’d made thus far.  
However, there was one downside to vlbeing a witch: your acrophobia. That meant no broomstick for you. No flying, no Quidditch – no heights.  
"Come on," Oliver begged you for the umpteenth time.  
"No, Oliver," you replied, also for the umpteenth time. There a small part of you that believed it could actually be fun, that there was no impending doom waiting for you to lose your grip on the broom and go tumbling to the ground. That part of you was quite small, however, and the rest of you preferred to remain on the ground.  
"Why not?" Oliver asked. "You've seen me play Quidditch. I've never fallen off. It's so much more fun than you're making it out to be.”  
You conveniently chose not to mention that you attended every game Gryffindor played just so you could sit in the stands with your binoculars and watch Oliver’s every move. You weren’t a stalker or anything. Just a dreamy admirer.   
You’d been harboring a crush on the Quidditch master for months now, but as all his interests involved floating in the air on that damned broom, you’d had nothing to talk about and had therefore not made any progress with your crush.  
“I don’t like flying,” you finally admitted. That was the easier answer, at least.  
Oliver stared at you incredulously. “How can you not like flying? Every witch and wizard enjoys flying!”  
“I don’t,” you insisted, turning away from him. You didn’t want to admit anything further and reveal how much of a wimp you were, so you quickly shuffled down the hallway, soon to be lost in the sea of students heading to the Great Hall for lunch. You could hear Oliver calling out your name, begging you to come back, but you ignored him. Some pretty girl would come along soon enough, gushing about broomsticks and Quidditch and everything Oliver liked, and you would be forgotten.

Or not.  
Oliver didn’t forget a single word of your conversation. He kept tracking you down; sending owls, enchanting notes, and even pulling you aside after class. You always found some excuse to ignore him, and the kicked puppy expression you received in return for crumpling up his notes broke your heart. He thought you were upset with him, that he’d ruined your friendship. You were just trying to keep him from finding out how pathetic you were, being afraid of heights. He had plenty of friends with shared interests to keep him company. He didn’t need you.

He needed you more than you knew. Unbeknownst to you- since you wouldn’t let him talk long enough to find this out- he had been pestering you about flying so he could get to know you better. He felt free and at peace up in the air, soaring with the clouds. He wanted to share that experience with you; make it your thing. He also wanted to find out why you disliked flying. Was it a fear, a bad experience? Or was it just something you didn’t enjoy, like homework? He cringed at both options. 

He found you one day, sitting under a large tree, enjoying the shade it provided. He shuffled up to you with a confident expression and a broom in his hand. You froze in your seat when you heard his voice gently greeting you. How were you going to get out of this one?  
“I want to talk to you,” he stated simply.  
“Oliver…” you tried to protest, finding that you’d run out of excuses.  
“Just hear me out,” he continued, and you could hear the desperation in his voice. Had your ignoring him really hurt him that much?  
You nodded softly, allowing him to continue. He dropped down on the grass beside you, setting his broom down.  
“I’m sorry if I was pushy,” he began softly. “I just really like you, and I want to get to know you better. If we were flying, we’d be away from everyone else. No one would disturb us like they would if we went to the library or something. I just wanted some quality time with you.”  
You turned to look at him, your heart warming by his seemingly high opinion of you. “Really?”  
He smiled. “Really. That’s all I’ve been trying to do. At first, I didn’t know that you didn’t like flying. And now I want to know why. I can’t imagine anyone not enjoying it.”  
You bit your lip and looked at your lap. Time to reveal your secret. “I… I’m afraid of heights.”  
He stared blankly at you, and you expected him to laugh in your face or run off and leave you there.  
Instead his hand wrapped around your wrist and he stood, pulling you to your feet.  
“Oliver?” you began, confused.  
He let go of your hand and pulled out his wand, aiming it at his broom. He muttered an enchantment to make it larger; big enough for two people.  
“Do you trust me?” he asked softly, taking your chin in his hand.  
You looked into his warm brown eyes and nodded. “Yes.”  
He grinned and threw a leg over the broom, patting the space behind him. You gulped and stared at it as though it would eat you whole.  
He held out a hand, looking at you with pleading eyes. After a moment, you nodded, accepting his hand and climbing on behind him. He slowly rose into the air, causing you to wrap your arms tightly around his waist. He chuckled at your reaction.  
“I’m not going to let you fall,” he promised, slowly rising until you were higher than the roof of the castle.   
You had to admit that you didn’t mind being so close to the Scottish wizard. He certainly wasn’t complaining about your tight embrace.  
He flew slowly, gently, making sure not to spook you. He took you through the clouds, urging you to reach out and touch one. He flew through the Quidditch goal posts, and before too long, you realized that you didn’t want to be back on the ground. You wanted to stay floating through the air, with your arms around Oliver’s waist, for as long as you could get away with.  
He eventually lowered you back to the ground, helping you off the broom. He stood before you, his hands on your waist, smiling softly.  
“Was that so bad?” he asked.  
“It was wonderful,” you admitted softly, your hands on his chest. He leaned down and you stood on your toes to meet him halfway. His lips brushed against yours, gently, unsurely. You pressed back with more confidence, and he sighed against your mouth. Your arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer. His arms secured around your waist.  
“Can we go again?” you asked innocently, resting your forehead on his.  
He grinned. “It would be my pleasure.”  
He led you back to his enhanced broom, sitting behind you this time. His arms encased you as he reached ahead of you to grip the broom handle. You rested your hands on his, and the rest of the afternoon was spent soaring through the sky.


	19. Neville - As The World Falls Down

**As The World Falls Down**  
Request for Carla  
“Please can you do one for Nevile? Could it be something where he goes to the Yule Ball with the reader and then because he can’t dance he falls on her, and they kiss. Would that be alright? Thanks!”

You stood in front of your full length mirror, smoothing out the fabric of your dress and checking that your hair was perfectly in place. A shy but excited smile stole on your lips as you thought of the reason you were dressed up tonight.

All anyone could talk about was the Yule Ball coming up. McGonagall had made such a big deal out of the students representing the school that no one could focus on anything else. You and Hermione seemed to be the only two girls left who weren’t fantasizing about who they were going to dance with. Neither of you had dated, so you were planning to go together as friends and see if the dance was any fun. Even Ginny and Luna were discussing who they’d like to go with.  
“I’m sure Neville will ask you,” Ginny assured the blonde. You felt a sting of pain in your heart. You’d had a crush on the clumsy Gryffindor for months now, but only Hermione knew.  
Overhearing the conversation, the muggleborn placed her hand on your arm, offering you a sympathetic smile.  
“They’re just being girls,” she assured you. “No one knows who they’re going with until it happens.”  
You nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just a stupid dance. I might not even go.”  
She nodded in understanding as class began. The two of you were the only ones who actually focused on the lesson. You could hear chatter all about the room regarding who was asking who and whether or not their intended would say yes.

_You made your way to the library after dinner the next day, wanting some quiet time to study. You had a Potions exam the next day and you knew every girl in your dorm would be busy freaking out over the Ball, so you figured the library would be nice and quiet.  
You blew out a breath relief when you found that the library was empty. You shuffled over to one of the plush armchairs, setting your books and notes on the table in front of it. You dropped your weight into the chair and took one of the books into your lap, flipping through it to find the chapter you were working on.  
You lost track of how long you’d been in the library. The sound of feet gently padding across the carpet came to your ears, but you were too absorbed in the ingredients of Amortentia to pay attention. It wasn’t until a body occupied the chair next to you that you finally looked up from your notes, raising a brow at your visitor.  
Neville smiled at you, a sweet smile with a hint of nervousness behind it. “Hey, (y/n).”  
“Hey, Nev,” you replied, trying to keep the shakiness from your voice. You closed your book, using your notes to keep your place as you set it on the table. “How are you doing? I figured you’d be hanging out with the guys.”  
“Everyone’s been talking about the Yule Ball,” he responded, earning a nod from you. “It, uh… it got me thinking.”  
Your heart fluttered. Was he going to ask you, or was he going to ask for advice on asking someone else out?   
“What are you thinking about?”  
His gaze fell to his lap as he laced his fingers together. He took in a breath before raising his head to look into your eyes. “Will you go to the Ball with me?”  
Your eyes widened as you stared at him. You opened and closed your mouth like a fish, unable to form a response.  
He began to stand, and you reached out to keep him from leaving. He turned to look at you, confused uncertainty written across his face.  
“I’d love to,” you smiled. His lips spread into a grin.  
“Really?”  
You nodded.  
“Great! I’ll, uh, I’ll pick you up at seven, then?”  
“Sounds great.”  
He gently held your hand in his and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss to your knuckles. You blushed at the contact, squeezing his hand before he let go. You watched him leave the library, presumably heading back to the dorm. The smile never left your lips as you turned your attention back to your homework. _

Your hair was pinned back to keep it out of your eyes and your dress was simple yet elegant. You went with non-heeled shoes so your feet wouldn’t hurt later, and the height difference between you and Neville wasn’t obscene enough that you needed heels to stand beside him anyway.   
A knock on the door brought you back to reality. Neville was right on time at seven o’ clock. A grin claimed your lips as you answered the door, your breath stolen upon looking at the boy on the other side. You never knew how amazing he would look in dress robes, complete with combed hair and a bowtie.  
“Are you ready?” he asked softly, offering you his arm.  
You linked yours around his and nodded. “Ready.”

Hermione smiled at you as you entered the ballroom on Neville’s arm. She knew how much you liked the brunet and was hoping he would pluck up the courage to ask you to the Ball. You could see Harry and Ron offering him supportive smiles and waves as you made your way to the dance floor. You weren’t a wonderful dancer, but being here in Neville’s arms, you weren’t even worried about it. You trusted him completely, and you knew he wouldn’t make fun of you or let you make a fool of yourself.  
He spun you out and back in, twirling you around the room. You giggled every time, smiling as he pulled you closer each time you came back. His arms came to wrap around your waist, yours securing around his neck. You smiled up at him, uncaring of the audience you had gathered. The boys never thought Neville could get a girl, and the girls were supportive of you being so close to the boy you’d had a crush on for months.  
His worst nightmare came to be. His lack of skill at dancing came back to haunt him. He stepped forward to dip you, accidentally stepping on your foot. You let out a noise of acknowledgement, going to pull your foot away. You lost your balance and tumbled backwards, bringing Neville down with you. Gasps flooded the room as the two of you landed on the polished marble floor, you on your rump and Neville hovering above you.  
He began sputtering apologies, confused etching into his features when you began laughing. You weren’t hurt or upset or even offended that you had tumbled to the floor while trying to dance. You moved your arms from his neck to cup either side of his face, resting your forehead on his.  
“I love you, Nev,” you admitted, smiling up at him.  
He grinned. “I love you, too.”  
You pulled his face to yours, capturing his lips. The gasps turned into coos and wolf whistles as you sat on the floor, kissing your date like you were afraid he would disappear, his arms around you to show the world that you were his.


	20. Harry - Kiss Me

**Kiss Me**  
Request for Anna  
“Please could you do a Harry Potter X Reader where they walk in On Harry kissing Cho Chang and chaos takes place?”

You’d managed to turn your life at Hogwarts into a great one. Being in Gryffindor gave you a lot of opportunities for friendship, especially since most of your Housemates befriended you without a second thought. You became quick friends with the Golden Trio, which offered you a lot of laughs and adventures. During your third year, you developed feelings on one particular brunet boy. You knew you were young, but you couldn’t control your crushes. You spent the last half of your third year silently pining. Hermione figured it out rather quickly, watching how you suddenly became very interested in anything and everything Harry had to say, and how you became immediately flustered whenever one of you tripped and crashed into the other, and how your face fell whenever someone asked him if he fancied anyone. There was no point in trying to lie to the smartest witch in school, so you admitted your discovery and she was very sympathetic.   
During the beginning of your fourth year, Harry developed his own feelings. He suddenly became very interested in anything you had to say, and he became very flustered if one of you tripped and crashed into the other, and his face fell whenever the girls asked you if you fancied anyone.   
He eventually broke down and told Ron about his new feelings for you. Ron mentally slapped himself for not realizing it sooner, and promised to help his friend. He began working with Hermione to get you and Harry together.

Shortly after the Triwizard Tournament was announced, Harry enchanted a note during Transfigurations and sent it to your desk. Hermione grinned at you, urging you to open it. You knew it had to be from Harry – otherwise, Hermione would have turned to glare at the person distracting you and told you to wait until after class.  
You unfolded it quietly, hiding it beneath your desk. Your cheeks flushed at the message inside.  
_(y/n),  
Go to the Yule Ball with me?  
Harry_  
You turned to look at Hermione with wide eyes and she returned it with a vigorous nod. You chewed your lower lip as you scribbled out a response.  
_I’d love to._

The night of the Yule Ball, you were a bundle of nerves. You wore a (f/c) dress with off-shoulder sleeves and a skirt that reached your ankles. The torso hugged your curves delicately and the neckline didn’t reveal too much cleavage. Your hair was pinned up out of your face, and you were constantly adjusting the pins while you waited for Harry to pick you up.   
A knock on your dorm room caught your attention, and you practically ran to answer it. You smiled nervously at the brunet on the other side, whose jaw dropped open when he saw your dress.  
“You look beautiful,” he breathed, his eyes travelling back up to your face.  
“Thank you,” you blushed. “You look very nice yourself.”  
He smiled and offered you an arm. You stepped forward and linked your arm around his, turning to tell Hermione that you’d see her at the Ball. She smiled encouragingly and watched the two of you descend the stairs.  
Your nerves were amplified when McGonagall informed you that the participants of the tournament were the first to dance. You completely forgot about Harry’s new position, thinking tonight would just be a simple ball. Harry smiled encouragingly and removed his arm from yours so that he could reach down and take your hand. He laced your fingers and gave your hand a gentle squeeze as he led you onto the dance floor. Spotting Hermione dancing with Viktor gave you a small bout of reassurance.   
The night went on without a hiccup. All you could focus on was how close Harry was holding you. Your arms were draped around his neck and his hands never left your hips. He drew you in close enough that he could rest his forehead on yours, staring into your eyes. Nothing else mattered as you stood there, swaying softly to the beat, mesmerized by the brunet before you.

If only that happiness had stayed.  
The Triwizard Tournament was over now, and Cedric Diggory was dead. Everyone was afraid of Voldemort’s return, but you were more concerned by Harry’s distant attitude. You understood his concern; Cedric had died by Voldemort, with Harry watching, and being useless to help. Hogwarts residents took death very seriously, and everyone donned a somber expression after Cedric’s death.  
You knew Cho Chang was taking it the hardest. She and Cedric had been dating, and you couldn’t even imagine how much that hurt. But you also knew how Harry had a crush on Cho before you and him began dating, and you worried about just how much he wanted to console her.  
Your fears were confirmed when you wandered through the school looking for Harry one evening. It was time for dinner and you always walked to the Great Hall together. Your shoes thudded softly against the marble hallway floors as you turned down another corridor, looking for your boyfriend.   
You eventually found him in the room where they kept the Mirror of Erised, but he wasn’t alone. The sight before you broke your heart.  
Harry stood in a dark corner with a girl in his arms. The dim light shining from outside gave you enough detail to see that the girl was Cho. Her hands were on Harry’s chest and her lips were locked with his. Her head was turned for a better angle and her eyes were closed peacefully.  
Why was Harry kissing Cho?  
Tears bubbled behind your eyes and a strangled sob escaped your lips before you could stop it. You turned on your heel and ran, ignoring the surprised gasp from Cho and Harry calling after you.  
Instead of heading to the Great Hall, you headed for your dorm. Hermione saw you run past so she quickly rose from her seat and followed. When she got to the hallway, she saw a guilty Harry sauntering towards the Great Hall with Cho a few feet behind him. She looked at them and then at the direction you were running in and it didn’t take much for her to put two and two together. With a glare at Harry, she turned and ran after you.

“(y/n), please,” a familiar voice called from the other side of your dorm room. You sat inside the room you shared with Hermione. Your sobs had subsided, your eyes now dried out and your chest heavy. You’d told her everything, and she couldn’t think of a valid excuse for Harry.  
“I’m sorry,” Harry called out. “I’m so sorry, (y/n). Please, talk to me. Give me a chance.”  
“You should talk to him,” Hermione said. “He could have something important to say.”  
“Like how he really wants to be with Cho now that Cedric’s gone but he didn’t have the courage to tell me?” you replied bitterly.  
You heard Harry sigh on the other side of the door. “Two minutes, please. That’s all I’m asking.”  
Hermione rose and opened the door, causing you to curl in on yourself. She stepped aside and let Harry in, taking his place outside so you two could talk in private.  
“What do you want?” you asked solemnly.  
“To apologize,” he sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed.  
“You did that,” you replied.  
“I know,” he nodded. “Can I explain?”  
You remained quiet, waiting for him to continue.   
“She was alone, and depressed,” he began softly. “I just wanted to comfort her. A hug was all I intended. But she was so broken. She was crying when she kissed me.”  
You raised a brow. “She kissed you? That’s your excuse?”  
“I know it doesn’t sound much better,” he sighed again. “But it’s true. I should have pushed her away sooner than I did. I was caught off guard, and I felt bad. You know I had a crush on her before you and I got together. I just… I wanted to help.”  
“What if something had happened to you?” you challenged. “What if you were in the hospital and I was crying and someone else that I kind of fancied kissed me? How would you feel?”  
He imagined your lips touching another man’s and he cringed. “I know. I’m sorry.”  
It was your turn to sigh. “I don’t want to lose you, Harry. But I can’t be with you if you’re going to give in every time an ex-crush tries to make a move. You’re supposed to be committed to me.”  
He nodded, scooting closer to you. “I am, I swear. It will never happen again. It just caught me off guard and I thought I was helping her. (y/n), I want to be with you, no one else.”  
You looked at him, finding nothing but sincerity in his eyes. You nodded softly and sat beside him, leaning against his side. His arms wrapped around you and you turned so you could bury your face in his neck.  
“I love you,” he murmured, kissing your head.  
“I love you too,” you replied, tilting your head up to look at him. You placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face you, stretching up to press your lips to his. He returned the kiss immediately, pouring as much love and apology into it as he could. You wrapped your arms around his neck, lying back on the bed, letting him hover above you. This was a pretty good apology.


	21. Harry - The Day We Wed

**The Day We Wed**  
Request for DreamyKawaii  
A/N: Co-written by The Silver Iris.  
Do not check up on requests. I will not answer your inquiries, and your impatience makes me not want to write it at all.  
“Harry and I get married.”

You smiled at your reflection in the mirror as Hermione completed the finishing touches of your make up. She smiled at you excitedly, looking at your face to review her work.  
"You look absolutely beautiful," she gushed, beaming at you. You blushed, letting out a giggle.  
"Thank you, Hermione," you replied, giving her a hug.  
"So, are you nervous?" she asked. You wiped your sweaty palms against your perfect dress, taking a deep breath as your heart raced a mile a minute.  
"Yes," you admitted. "I just want everything to go perfectly. This is such an important day before both of us; I can't have anything going wrong."  
"You need to stop stressing out," she replied bluntly. "I promise you, as long you are both together, there's nothing you can't do. Everything will go smoothly without a hitch, no matter what Ron and I have to do to make it happen.”  
“I don’t know where I’d be without you guys,” you smiled.   
Ron and Hermione had been by your side since your first year at Hogwarts. You had worried initially that your crush on their best friend would put a wedge between you, making it an awkward group rather than the four Musketeers you’d become. But Hermione was nothing but supportive, and Ron admitted that he’d been trying to convince Harry to ask you out for months. It didn’t take much after that for you and Harry to begin your long-lived relationship.  
That was back in your fourth year, and you were now in your early twenties, ready to walk down the aisle with the love of your life.  
People marveled at you when you told them you were marrying your childhood sweetheart. Some people asked if you were sure; how could you know you wanted to marry him if you’d never tried dating someone else? You would smile and nod. You knew Harry was the one for you. The fact that you never wanted to date anyone else was kind of a big clue.  
One of the biggest details of your wedding was setting the date. Both of you had plenty of dates that were dark days, like dates of deaths or attacks on the school, or other bad things relating to people you cared for. About a month after Harry proposed and you began planning the big day, the date dawned on you – the day you started dating. You would get married on your tenth anniversary.  
Once you set the date, everything else fell into place. You decided to set the wedding in the field of the school, so that all of the staff you’d grown to love could attend. You sketched your perfect dress, and Hermione crafted a spell to bring it to life. She agreed to do your makeup while Ginny did your hair. Neville offered to make the flower arrangements, his knack for herbology coming in handy when choosing meaningful plants to decorate the event. Your mother was baking the cake and Minerva McGonogall would be performing the ceremony. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna even threw you a bridal shower.

“This is it,” your father murmured as he stood beside you at the beginning of the aisle. He offered you his arm and you linked yours around his, taking in a breath. The music began to play, courtesy of Filius Flitwick. All eyes turned to you, causing heat to rush to your cheeks at all the attention. Off to the side stood Hermione as the maid of honor, Ginny and Luna as the bridesmaids, Ron as the best man, and Neville and Seamus as groomsmen.   
When you approached the altar, your father kissed your cheek and took his seat. You handed your bouquet to Hermione and stood to face Harry. He took your hands in his, smiling softly at you from behind his glasses, which had stayed the same after all these years.  
McGonagall spoke loudly and elegantly, giving the whole ordeal an extra air of importance. No one ignored McGonagall. When the time came, she handed you both your wands.  
“Recite your vows and aim your wand at your partner’s ring finger. Your love and magic will forge a ring unique to their personality and your relationship,” she explained.  
“(y/n), I’ve loved you since fourth year,” Harry began, gazing into your eyes. “I knew there was something special about you the moment we met, but I had no idea how special you would become in my life. I can’t imagine a second of my day without you in it; thinking of you, talking to you, being with you. You’re the air I breathe and you make my heart sing. We’ve been through a lot, but I know that we can get through anything as long as we’re together. Every obstacle life has thrown at us has only made us stronger. I love you, (y/n). Forever and always. I will always be by your side, just as I know you’ll be at mine.”  
He aimed his wand at your hand and a small beam of light emanated from it, similar to when he cast his Patronus charm. A beautiful silver ring appeared on your finger, the band made up of intertwined lines and your birthstone set in the center. Your named were engraved on either side of the stone.  
“Harry, I love you more than anything. You’ve always been there for me. Even when you were overloaded with your own problems, you found time to help me with mine. I can never thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you, and I don’t ever intend to find out. I love you, now and forever. I will always stand by you, even if the whole world is against you. You’ll never have to do anything alone.” You aimed your wand at his hand and a black and silver ring appeared. It had an intricate design and your names were engraved along the top and bottom.  
McGonagall closed the ceremony, instructing the two of you to kiss. You giggled softly as Harry wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you against him. You kissed him sweetly, earning a chorus of cheers from the crowd. When you pulled away, he grabbed your hand and led you up the aisle, smiling as your friends tossed flower petals at you. When you reached the end of the aisle, Harry muttered a spell and flicked his wand. A cloud of smoke enveloped you, whisking you away to a romantic honeymoon.


	22. Harry - Rescue Me

**Rescue Me**  
Request for DreamyKawaii  
A/N: Sequel to “Nobody’s Perfect”  
I don’t write anything that needs a warning, so it’s light torture like in my Supernatural fics.  
“It's during the battle of hogwarts besides things getting better with Draco reader has made improvement on spells thanks to harry potter  
But then gets more than bullied when luscious Malfoy and Voldemorte torture her for harry until the end and when he comes to life she's clinging to hers”

“Tell me where the boy is!” Voldemort demanded, pointing his wand at you. You were bloody and bruised and tied to a post, your arms held harshly behind your back. Every time you refused to answer, he shot a spell at you, marking your body with more lacerations than you could count. You knew you couldn’t handle much more. You were about to fall unconscious from blood loss, and you weren’t sure if he would let you wake up later or just kill you right then – and you weren’t sure which was worse. You hoped Harry and his friends would realize you were gone and come to find you. It was hard to keep track of time when all you could focus on was how badly every muscle in your body was aching, so you had no idea how long you’d been gone. But you hoped it had been long enough for Harry to be concerned, especially after he would have asked all of your friends and roommates and they would have told him that they hadn’t seen you.  
“No,” you replied roughly, your voice raw from screaming.   
Life had gotten better for you. Draco was finally leaving you alone now that you had improved your magical abilities. You were much better at spells and could even perform counter jinxes when Draco decided to be a brat. Harry always kept by your side, reminding you how wonderful you were. He and Hermione always helped you practice your magic, correcting any mistakes you made.  
Life had been going great until Draco got mad at you for breaking his arm and whined to his father, who saw you as leverage for Voldemort to use against Harry. That led to your current predicament of being tied to a post and tortured merely an inch from death.   
“Stupid girl,” Lucius grumbled.   
“It would be much smarter of you to tell me where Potter is,” Voldemort croaked.  
“I don’t know,” you gasped, desperate for air. Your body was weak and you wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer.  
“She’s lying!” Lucius insisted.  
Voldemort opened his mouth to reply when his name was shouted from the distance. He turned to the side, his wand still pointing at you, to see who had arrived. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood at the top of a hill, watching the scene.  
“Let her go!” Harry demanded, running towards the three of you.  
“(y/n)!” Hermione cried in shock, her hands flying up to her mouth. You tried to look at them, but you didn’t even have the strength to hold your head up.  
Voldemort grinned. “There you are. Just the boy I was looking for.”  
“Let her go,” the brunet demanded again, his expression one of anger and rage. He aimed his wand at Voldemort, ready to do whatever he had to so he could get you out of there alright.   
The Dark Lord simply chuckled. “Or what? You’ll fight me? That’s what I’ve been waiting for.”  
Harry kept him distracted while Ron and Hermione cut you loose. Lucius made no move to stop them, more interested in the showdown between Harry and Voldemort. Ron carried you to the infirmary so Madame Pompfrey could fix you up, worried for your life. He and Hermione stayed by your side all night, making sure you were okay.

Harry found them there late at night. When he arrived, he was bloody and bruised, but nowhere near as bad as you’d been. His clothing was torn and his face was scratched, but he’d emerged from the fight victorious. He let Madame Pompfrey look him over, bandaging his wounds and making sure none of them were too serious. As soon as she was done, he sat by your side, taking your hand in his. Tears puddled in his eyes as he looked at your sleeping form, scared for your life. Ron and Hermione left him alone with you, giving the two of you some privacy.  
“She’ll be alright,” Madame Pompfrey assured him. “She’ll need a lot of rest and medicine, but she’ll live.”  
“Thank you,” Harry murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. He had been so scared when he saw you tied to that post, seeing Voldemort’s handiwork on your body. He hadn’t defeated him for good, but he managed to hurt him enough for revenge. He couldn’t even wrap his head around what Voldemort had done to you; the fact that he’d even kidnapped you in the first place. He felt guilty that you’d gotten hurt because you were close to him.  
“I’m so sorry,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss your forehead. He lied beside you in your hospital bed, ignoring Madame Pompfrey’s initial protests. She eventually let it be, knowing he needed the assurance that you were okay. His hand held yours and he smiled softly when you curled into him in your sleep. He fell into a restless sleep beside you.

When you awoke, there was a warm presence beside you. Your eyes snapped open, worried that you were still held captive. The familiar walls of the infirmary calmed you, and you smiled when you saw it was Harry lying beside you, offering you warmth. You snuggled into his chest, accidentally waking him up. He tightened his arms around you, kissing your forehead.  
“Thanks for saving me,” you murmured, looking up at him.  
“Always,” he replied. “I’m sorry you were in that position. I can’t believe Voldemort took you to get to me.”  
You placed a hand on his cheek. “It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault; it was his.”  
He nodded, nudging his nose against yours. You tilted your head up and pecked his lips, and he sighed softly against your mouth.  
“I love you,” you whispered.  
He smiled. “I love you too.”  
You fell back to sleep, feeling safe and secure in his arms.


	23. Harry - Together Forever

Together Forever  
Request for Amazing Disgrace  
A/N: We agreed to have the story progress through the reader’s years rather than staying in her first year.  
“Hey!! Could you please write a story where the reader is a Weasly Ginny's age and they're both first years? And um, Harry x Reader, please. (also could you make the reader Ravenclaw?)”

You confidently boarded the train, you and Ginny following your older brothers to an empty compartment. It was the first year for both of you, and while she was nervous, you were excited. Ron and the twins had told you both such wonderful stories about Hogwarts that you couldn’t wait until your eleventh birthday when your acceptance letter arrived.   
You passed several compartments full of students, some first years, some older. One boy in particular caught your attention; a second year with dark brown hair and green eyes behind round glasses. His bangs had blown away from his forehead, revealing a lightning bolt-shaped scar, and your eyes widened in realization.  
You saw Ron sitting with the boy, so you slipped into the compartment and sat beside your brother. Ginny continued following Fred and George.   
“Harry, this is my sister, (y/n),” Ron introduced. “She’s Ginny’s twin.”  
“We’re not as close as Fred and George,” you added, seeing as your sister had gone to sit with them instead of you.  
“Nice to meet you,” the brunet replied, offering his hand with a smile. “I’m Harry.”

By your second year, you had joined Harry’s group of friends and the four of you had become inseparable. Ron was developing a crush on Hermione, so he didn’t mind you hanging around. You were developing your own crush, but figured you didn’t have a chance since you were a year younger than the others.  
You loved spending time with them. You would partake in their frivolous adventures, even following along when they broke school rules. The adrenaline rush was exhilarating and it gave you an excuse to spend time with Harry.  
There were times when Ron pulled the Big Brother card and made you stay behind while the three of them went off to do something unlawful. He was worried for your safety, which you appreciated but still fought against. When Harry agreed that it would be safer for you to stay behind and that he didn’t want you to get hurt, you complied immediately, spending your time with Ginny in your shared dorm room.

You were in your third year when the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts. You worried for Harry’s safety, but you cheered for him at every event. The group forgot that you were a year younger than them; you were simply part of the gang now. You didn’t share any classes with them, which made you feel lonely because you didn’t have many friends in your own year, but you still got to spend time with them outside of class. You were a Ravenclaw while the rest of your siblings were in Gryffindor, so meals were lonely as well.  
It came time for the underwater event where the four contestants had to rescue someone special from the Black Lake. You stood in the audience stand beside your friends, worrying more than usual as you knew that Ron was Harry’s hostage to be rescued. You clutched the railing as you tried to gaze into the water, unable to see anyone beneath the black surface.  
The other three contestants had rescued their friends and were now drying off in the audience stand, but Harry had yet to be seen. You watched anxiously for any sign that he was emerging, your nerves growing restless.  
Suddenly a splash caught your attention and you saw Harry pop up from the water, carrying not only Ron but Fleur Delacour’s sister as well. You gasped for relief as the two of them awoke and Harry sat on the floor, recovering. After Fleur thanked him profusely for saving her sister, you lunged at him, wrapping him in a hug. You didn’t even care that your robes were now damp.  
You took his face in your hands, driven by relief, and kissed him passionately. You could hear the crowd cheering around you as you finally expressed your feelings for the brunet.   
He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around your waist. You eventually pulled away and smiled softly at him, refusing to let him go.

You and Harry were now both out of Hogwarts and you were still going strong. You had been practically inseparable since that day during the Triwizard Tournament. He didn’t mind that you had been a Ravenclaw or were Ron’s younger sister. You were his best friend, his girlfriend, and his whole world.  
A lot of people doubted the life of your relationship after school was over and you began your adult lives, but neither of you could leave the other. You wanted to spend your lives together, exploring the world and practicing new spells.  
You sat in the small house you and Harry shared, sitting in the living room and watching TV. You had been breaking in all sorts of muggle technology lately just because you could, and you had become particularly fond of DVDs.   
You were leaning against the brunet’s side and his arm was wrapped snuggly around you. Your legs were draped across his lap to allow closer cuddling and a blanket covered the both of you. Pillows supported the back of his head while your head nestled against his chest.   
As the movie ended, you looked up at the brunet beside you. He smiled down and kissed your forehead, cuddling you closer to him.  
“(y/n)?” he murmured.   
“Hm?” you replied, leaning your head on his shoulder.  
He shifted so that he was facing you and took your hands in his. “Will you marry me?”  
You gaped at the sudden proposition. “What? Have you thought about this?”  
He reached into his pocket and produced a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a small ring in your favorite metal with your birthstone in the center.   
“You have thought about this,” you realized.  
He nodded. “I love you, (y/n). I have since we were kids. I would be honored if you would marry me.”  
You threw your arms around him in a hug. “Of course I will.”  
He chuckled and slid the ring onto your finger. You then placed your hands on his cheeks and brought him in for a kiss.  
“I love you,” you murmured against his lips.  
“I love you too,” he smiled against yours.


	24. Draco - Daddy's Little Princess

Daddy’s Little Princess  
Request for Valdezzzing  
“Can you write me one with Draco, then, if it's alright?  
Please just make it a happy one. Thanks a lot. :)”

You stirred into consciousness as sunlight streamed through the window, muffled by the light colored curtains. A soft groan slipped through your lips as you turned and snuggled into the bundle of warmth beside you. A tall, shirtless blond wrapped his strong arms around you, pulling you closer to his chest so you could bury your face in his neck.  
Draco grunted, signaling that he was waking up. You tiredly glanced up at him, gently pressing a kiss to his chin. He smiled tiredly, nudging his head on yours. He moved one hand up to rest on your cheek, brushing his thumb over your soft skin. His fingers slid down to your chin, tilting your face up to meet his. He leaned in and kissed you sweetly, his mouth moving perfectly against yours.  
Just as you pulled him closer, a gurgle came through the speaker on the baby monitor that sat on the bedside table, alerting you that your child had awoken.  
“I’ll get her,” you offered, pecking your husband’s lips once more before slipping out of bed. You pulled on a pair of shorts and one of his tank tops and headed down the hall to the nursery.  
There you found your six-month-old daughter lying in her crib, gurgling as she struggled to understand what had woken her. You smiled fondly, reaching in and taking her in your arms, cradling her to your chest. You then walked back into your bedroom, sitting on the bed beside Draco as your daughter smiled up at him.  
“Hey, princess,” he cooed softly, taking her from your arms. He held the back of her head and torso, resting her on his lap. You rested your head on his shoulder, your eyes darting between the two of them. You reached out a hand to brush against (daughter/n)’s cheek, making her turn her attention to you. Your fingers danced down to her ribs, tickling them gently, earning a toothless giggle.  
“Hey,” Draco murmured, placing a finger on her lip to look at her gums. “I see something.”  
You followed his gaze and spotted a speck of white inside (d/n)’s mouth. “She’s getting a tooth!”  
As though your statement made her realize it herself, her face contorted into one of concern and soft cries fell from her lips.   
“Poor thing,” you cooed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’ll get her teething ring.”  
Teething supplies were a gift from Narcissa when you had your baby shower all those months ago. You greatly appreciated mothers attending your party; they could offer advice and brought the lesser thought of presents and it was nice to have their support.  
You fetched one of the rings from the freezer as well as a green onion from the fridge. Your mother had said that you gnawed on raw onion when you were teething because it was a natural soother. (1)  
With haste, you returned to the bedroom, not wanting your daughter to suffer any more than she had to. You sat beside Draco on the bed and offered her the frozen ring first, knowing that the frost would numb her gums and alleviate the pain. She took it gratefully, opening and closing her jaw around the frozen plastic toy. Her icy blue eyes gazed up at you, wide with wonder and love. You smiled and rested your head on Draco’s shoulder.  
“She has your eyes,” you told him.   
He kissed your head. “And your hair.”  
A patch of (h/c) fuzz decorated your daughter’s head, framing her face and giving her more personality. You leaned down to kiss her forehead, earning a soft smile from her toothless mouth.  
Grabbing the frozen ring in her tiny hand, she flung out her arm and tossed it aside. Her face contorted in pain once more as she realized that the toy she had discarded was the only thing making her happy.  
You offered her the onion, which she held in one hand and stared at intently. She experimentally held it to her open mouth, simultaneously chewing on it and her fist. When she finally maneuvered her hand to only chew on the onion strands, she made happy gurgling noises as the juice of the onion soothed her sore gums.   
Draco passed her bundled body to your arms so he could slip out of bed and saunter across the hall to the bathroom. You propped the pillows up against the headboard and leaned back against them, sitting up and cradling (d/n) in your arms. You cooed softly at her, kissing her face while she sucked on the onion.   
When your husband returned, you laid your daughter atop the blankets and got up, returning to her nursery to rummage through the clothing you had acquired for her. You selected a white onesie that pictured a pink and gold crown on the front, because she was Draco’s little princess.   
You headed back to your room and held your daughter, unzipping her current onesie and pulling it from her limbs. There was a bit of a struggle getting her to let go of the onion she was gnawing on long enough to pull off her sleeve, but she immediately latched back onto it when you let her have her hand back. Once that outfit was off, you tossed it into the hamper of dirty clothes and pulled the fresh clothes over her legs and torso, struggling once again to get her hand away from the onion.  
With her freshly dressed, you picked her up and sat between Draco’s legs, leaning your back into his chest. He wrapped one arm around your waist, the other reaching out to brush his hand against (d/n)’s cheek. You spent the better part of the morning like that, holding your two most beloveds in your arms.

 

(1) With help from my mother who knows all about baby stages. My older brother chewed on onions when he was teething.


	25. Draco - I Choose You

I Choose You  
Request for Me-my-mine  
“Well it would be one where she and Draco were friends until he gets sorted into Slytherin and she gets sorted into Gryffindor. So Draco still likes her but he wanted to look cool for his friends and not like a Gryffindor.”

You grew up spending time with Draco Malfoy. Coming from a pure blood family, you were one of the few kids Draco was allowed to play with. Your parents got along wonderfully with the Malfoys, and you would spend many an afternoon in his manor or he in yours.   
You were the same age, so you shared the excitement of starting Hogwarts together. Your families made sure that you ran through the wall and boarded the train together. You were glad to have a friend in such a large sea of strangers.   
When you made it to school, neither of you really thought about what house you would be sorted into. Of course, Draco had to be in Slytherin, but you never discussed what house you might get, or what should happen if you were in anything besides Slytherin. It simply never came up.  
Until you sat beneath the sorting hat, and it yelled out, “Gryffindor!”  
Horror struck the blond’s face as he watched you saunter to the table adjacent his, not sitting beside him, not sitting beneath the same color banners. He was mortified that you weren’t in the same house. As he thought about it, you weren’t really a Slytherin – you were kind and friendly and not very devious. It made sense, but it broke his heart.  
He was now surrounded by spoiled, pureblood brats. He wouldn’t even be allowed to be your friend…  
You had no idea there was such a feud between the two houses. If you had, you would have understood why, when you turned to smile at your friend, he simply turned away like you were nobody.

Over the years, he grew more distant. It broke your heart every time you saw him. The only time he spoke to you was when he was with his posse, helping them make fun of your status as though you’d been enemies forever. If he noticed the broken look in your eye that stung deeper with every insult that fell from his lips, he made sure not to show it – and he certainly didn’t care.  
Before Hogwarts, you were sure you’d be friends forever. You were the only one to see the soft side of Draco, the side that you were almost sure was entirely extinguished now. You tried to put on a brave face, to stand up to him and his friends, but the more you fought, the worse his words were. If he were any other bully, you’d hex him and put him in his place. But this was Draco, your childhood friend… your first crush. You couldn’t do any of that.

The Yule Ball rolled around during your fourth year, and everyone went into a panic. Girls ran around squealing and gushing over how sparkly their dresses were and who they were hoping would ask them to dance. Boys strutted around like they owned the school, asking every girl to the ball and moving onto the next when the first said no.   
You didn’t even care. Everyone in your house was going. Everyone in your house had a date. You weren’t feeling much for a ball. Instead, you were planning a quiet night in, having your dorm room to yourself for the first time ever.   
“Come on, (y/n),” Hermione had tried to convince you. “Go with some friends. There will be food and music. It might be fun.”  
“I really don’t want to watch a bunch of horny teenagers drooling all over each other under the premise of dancing,” you had countered. “I’m perfectly fine with not going.”  
And that had been that.

But as the ball drew closer, your inner princess began to emerge. You found yourself longing to dress in a fancy ball gown and do your hair and, if anything, sit on the sidelines drinking pumpkin juice. You and your roommates decided to go as a group, for their dates had fallen through.   
You wore a (f/c) dress that hugged your figure, with off-shoulder sleeves that reached your wrists and a skirt that hung to the floor. It had a light layer of glittery lace over it, giving it an enchanting effect. Around your neck was a necklace given to you by Draco when you were young. It was a simple green heart dangling from a silver chain. It had been your eleventh birthday gift from him.  
You wondered if he remembered. You had never taken it off.  
After fetching a glass of juice, you found yourself an empty table to sit and watch the festivities. The song was upbeat, so you had no reason to be in a foul mood. But you still didn’t feel like dancing.  
“Are you just going to sit and watch all night?” a familiar voice commented. Your eyes widened as you lifted your head and met the bright steel blue eyes of Draco.   
“What does it matter to you?” you replied, adding a layer of ice to your voice. He internally winced.  
He shrugged. “Just thought that if you were going to go through the trouble of dressing up, you might as well dance.”  
“I don’t like this song,” you lied.  
The song ended, and a slow beat began, enticing all of the happy couples to gather on the floor. A pale hand appeared in your vision, outstretched to you.  
“Dance with me?” he asked, raising a brow as though daring you to protest.  
“Why?” you replied instead. “I’m nothing to you.”  
He visibly winced. “Please?” he murmured.  
Having never heard him use manners, you accepted his hand and let him lead you. You could feel people staring at Draco Malfoy dancing with a Gryffindor, and once he noticed, you were sure he was going to push you away and laugh in your face.  
Instead he placed a hand on your waist, pulling you close. You widened your eyes as you looked at him.  
“We need to talk,” he said softly, swaying to the beat.  
“What about?”  
He sighed. “What a bloody git I’ve been.”  
You snorted. “That’s true.”  
He smirked softly. “You know my father. I have to be cruel. I have to force my status and make sure others know their place. I don’t have a single problem with Gryffindors, but if I don’t lead the taunting, it will get back to my father, and you know how bad that can get.”  
You nodded. “So your parents would hate me now, huh?”  
He sighed. He wanted to say no. “I honestly couldn’t say. My father… would be hesitant. My mother, I’m sure, would still love you.”  
“So that’s why you’ve shut me out? For your reputation?”  
“Don’t say it like that. The reputation was forced on me the second I was sorted into Slytherin. I didn’t want to distance myself from you, (y/n). I wanted nothing more than to do… this…”  
“Do wha-“ You were cut off by his hand on your cheek and his lips on yours. Gasps rang through the ballroom as you melted against him, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. Everyone was confused by the sight of Draco kissing a Gryffindor, but that didn’t seem to faze him. He stayed with you.  
You pulled back for air and looked up at him.   
“That,” he smiled.   
You spent the rest of the night dancing, and the rest of Slytherin house just had to get used to being nice to you – else they answered to a very angry Draco.


	26. Draco - Two of a Kind

Two of a Kind  
Request for Tina The Wizard  
“maybe another Draco Malfoy one... Maybe the reader could be a Slytherin, and became a Death Eater when she was 13. Maybe Pansy is jealous of the readers friendship with Draco and exposes her to the whole school that she's a death eater. Then the reader could go somewhere, possibly the black lake, and Draco follows her and so on.”

You tugged at your sleeve, making sure it reached your wrist and stayed there. Since you were thirteen, you were afraid of your forearm being visible to anyone. There was a tattoo there that you had never wanted, but were forced to bear, and it could never be erased.   
You were able to sport a nonchalant demeanor due to your being in Slytherin. No one was surprised when Slytherins were quiet and brooding. The other houses were known for being more social, but since you were reluctantly marked, you didn’t feel very chatty. You didn’t want to be around people. You didn’t want to risk anyone seeing what hid under your left sleeve.   
You had friends and enemies within your own house. Draco was the only person who knew of your plight, and that was because he had been present when you received it. The mark of a Death Eater was given when all of the current Death Eaters were present to bear witness. The two of you soon bonded, both of you being reluctant recipients of the Dark Mark.   
By association, you became friends with Crabbe and Blaise. They took you in as part of their posse, further irritating Pansy Parkinson who had been bumped out of the group to make room for you. Draco was clearly more interested in your company, and Crabbe and Blaise often fought for your attention. Pansy became less and less important, and therefore more and more vengeful. 

Everyone was settling down to lunch in the Great Hall when Pansy finally broke. You were at the end of the table, sandwiched between Draco and Blaise, with Crabbe on Draco’s other side. You were all laughing and eating, Draco telling you about the jinx he put on a young Gryffindor.   
From her seat halfway down the table, Pansy focused all of her attention on you and raised her wand. Pointing it at you and narrowing her eyes, she shouted a spell that lifted your sleeve, and before you could pull it back down, gasps rang out through your table. Your mark was exposed for all to see, and you didn’t have to look up to know who did it. With tears brimming in your eyes, you stood from your table and ran out of the Hall.  
Draco stared after you, calling your name in an attempt to bring you back. When you disappeared into the hallway, he turned to glare at Pansy. He knew exactly who was at fault, as made obvious by the confident smirk now on her lips.   
“Someone had to do it,” she said simply. “She’s a monster.”  
The blond’s steel blue eyes narrowed, and if you looked closely, you’d see a fire burning in them. He stood and followed you out of the Hall, leaving Pansy growling at the table.

Draco didn’t have to look long to find you. In your time as friends, he had learned all of your traits. He knew that you chewed your lip when you were thinking. He knew that you folded your fingers when you were nervous. He knew that you would run to the tree beside the Black Lake when you were upset and wanted to be alone.  
There he found you, sitting on the grass at the base of the tree, resting your back against its trunk. Your knees were drawn up to your chest, your arms were wrapped around them, and your forehead balanced on your forearms. As he drew closer to you, he could hear the soft whimpers falling from your lips and his heart broke.  
You were crying.  
It took a lot to break through Draco Malfoy’s numerous walls, but you managed to tear them down on a regular basis. Any time you were in a bad mood, he was right there to uncover the reason and find a cure. He would beat up the culprit in a heartbeat if it made you feel better. You were his rock, and at the same time, his weakness.   
He dropped to his knees beside you, immediately placing a hand on your back. You curled away, feeling disgusting. You felt like a monster, though you knew Draco understood better than anyone.  
“I didn’t want anyone to know,” you murmured, frantically pulling at your sleeve even though it was already down.   
“I know,” he replied softly, sitting beside you and pulling you to his side. You unfurled yourself and curled into his side, throwing your legs over his lap and burying your face in his neck.   
“I’m sorry,” he murmured, running a hand through your hair. In the back of your mind you knew how rare this situation was; Draco comforting someone. Hell, Draco caring was an accomplishment. He pulled you closer, his other hand resting on your thigh. He would never bother if you were anyone else.   
“I didn’t choose this,” you sighed. You absent-mindedly rubbed your forearm. “I don’t want this.”  
“I know,” he nodded, resting his head on yours. “I didn’t either.”  
You looked up at him. You saw honest concern in his eyes. The hand on your thigh moved to your cheek, cupping it gently and stroking your skin. You leaned into the touch as he leaned close, closing his eyes. Your breath hitched in your throat as his lips planted over yours, moving softly. You opened your mouth to move against his, tilting your head for a better angle.   
He pulled back for air and rested his forehead on yours. “I love you, (y/n).”  
“Really?” you asked, looking up at him. You were close, but you never thought you’d hear those words.  
He nodded. “I never thought I’d fall in love with anyone. I didn’t think there was a point; my parents will probably choose my bride. But I can’t picture my life without you.”  
“I love you too,” you murmured. “You’ve always been there for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
He gently pecked your lips, still holding your cheek.   
“Do you want me to curse Pansy?” he offered.  
You let out a giggle. “Nah. I think us being together will be punishment enough.”  
He smirked and kissed your forehead. “Does that mean PDA?”  
“It absolutely does.”  
He leaned back against the tree with his arms around you as you sat properly in his lap. The rest of the afternoon was spent in that spot, soaking in the sun and ignoring everything else.


	27. Hermione - Aguamenti

Request for Annie.

"Oooo. Hermione x Reader where Hermione is tutoring the reader in a subject. Sorry about you laptop :( that's never fun. Thanks!"

Your leg bounced anxiously as Professor Flitwick charmed all of your test papers to float back to their respective owners. You had taken a charms exam earlier that week, but it wasn't your best subject, so you were dreading the results.  
A piece of parchment landed face down on your desk as to respect your privacy. You hesitantly picked it up, glancing at the bold red letter scrawled in the top right corner.  
C-  
You cringed. You didn't fail completely, but you didn't pass either. A disappointed sigh escaped your lips. You had really tried! Until this year, you had perfect headed, even competing with Granger in some subjects. But everything seemed to advance further than you were prepared this year, and you were falling behind.  
Class was dismissed and it seemed that everyone was pleased with their grade except for you. You sulked out into the hallway, clutching your paper to your chest so no one else could see it.  
"Hey, (y/n)," a feminine voice called from behind you. You turned on your heel to see Hermione following quickly.  
"Hey, Hermione," you replied, stopping so she could catch up to you.  
"Why do you look so down?" she asked. "Bad grade?"  
You nodded. "My worst yet." You reluctantly showed her your result.  
She cringed in response, knowing how harsh a bad grade was. She scanned the whole test, taking in all the questions you answered incorrectly.  
"I could help," she offered. "I aced the last exam. I could tutor you on the charms you missed."  
"Really?" you asked, relief washing over you. "That would be amazing."  
She smiled, her chest warming. "Let's meet in the library after dinner," she suggested.  
You nodded eagerly. "I'll be there."  
You both rushed to your next class, your heart skipping a beat as you thought about the evening to come.

As soon as dinner was over, you headed to your dorm to fetch your Charms book. You grabbed it along with all of your notes and carried the lot to the library to meet your study partner.  
When you arrived, the library was nearly empty. You found Hermione at a table near the charms section, a pile of books and notes beside her.   
You sat across from her, placing your belongings on the table. She looked up at the noise and smiled at you.  
"Hey," she greeted softly.  
"Hi," you countered. "So what are starting with?"  
"Let me see your test again," she requested, holding her hand out expectantly.  
You nodded, passing her the piece of parchment with an embarrassing amount of red marks on it.  
"Alright, it looks like you had problems with the Aguamenti charm," she said.  
You nodded again. "Yeah, I can't seem to get the hang of that one. All I can get from my wand is a sprinkle."  
She gestured for you to stand and you complied. She raised her wand as an example, and you followed suit.  
"Aguamenti," she stated, and water shot from the tip of her wand like a hose.  
"Aguamenti," you repeated, following her lead. A couple of dribbles fell from your wand pathetically.  
She stood behind you. "Hold your wand like this," she said, placing her hand over yours. Your breath hitched in your throat and your heartbeat increased as she moved your hand with hers.  
"Aguamenti," you murmured as firmly as you could while she held with your hand movement. This time, your wand opened up and let water fly, spraying the area in front of you like you had thrown a bucket.  
A smile split your lips and you grinned. "It worked! Thank you!"  
She chuckled at your excitement. "You did it, not me."  
"But you helped," you smiled.  
You realized that you were standing close to her, with her hand still wrapped around yours. You leaned in close enough to feel her breath on your lips. She swallowed thickly, wondering if you could hear how hard and fast her heart was pounding.  
You took a leap of faith and closed the gap, pressing your lips to hers. She melted against you, her free hand resting on your waist. You sighed softly and parted your lips, tilting your head to deepen the kiss.  
"Is that my reward for making progress?" you asked with a breathy giggle.  
"I think it's my reward for helping," she chuckled.  
You pulled her into another kiss before she picked up your test paper again.

After that, you became a couple. You spent every moment you could together, whether you were studying or just cuddling. Your grades improved significantly, but whenever you slipped, Hermione was right there to help.  
You began meeting in one of your dorms so that you would be more comfortable. The library was crowded and formal, while dorms and common rooms offered couches and cuddling.  
You sat with Hermione on her bed, a Charms book in your lap. You had a midterm coming up and you were determined to pass. Hermione was happily supportive.  
You went through every charm in the book, practicing them. She would gently correct whatever you did wrong, and for every charm you performed correctly, you were rewarded with a kiss.  
Accio was one that you had problems with. Pronunciation was a hard one for you, so you struggled with performing it properly. Hermione encouraged you and guided your casting, and after several tries, you perfected the spell five times in a row. You now had a pile of objects you had no current need for on the bed because you had managed to summon them.  
"You're doing great, sweetie," Hermione smiled, resting her hand on your cheek. She turned your head to face her, and you leaned in, capturing your lips.   
"All thanks to you," you commented against her lips. She smiled and kissed you again. As her arms wound around your neck and yours secured around her waist, the rest of your midterm studying was forgotten and all you could focus on was her lips.


	28. Draco - Changes - Trans!reader

Changes

A/N: I’ve never written transgender and I’ve only personally known a couple of transgender people so I kinda took it from my perspective and did some research.  
“Do you think you could do a ftm transgender reader x draco where they're both in slytherin but someone (idk pansy maybe?) keeps reminding the reader that they're not really a boy and draco helps make them feel better? You don't have to do this is it makes you uncomfortable..”

You strode confidently through the halls of Hogwarts, clutching your books to your chest. Your morning classes had come to an end and you were on your way to lunch. Students littered the halls, some pumped with excitement and others drained from too many tests.  
School had only been in session for a month, but it had been hard on you. This year was completely different. You’d made some severe changes to yourself.  
Over the last couple of years, you had decided that you weren’t really a girly girl. In fact, you didn’t want to be a girl at all. You always felt more masculine than society thought you should be. At first, you didn’t care, but then you thought that perhaps masculinity was the direction you could go. You had started with therapy. You wanted to do everything the right way, so you found a sex reassignment therapist and made an appointment. She was lovely, and she never made you feel like a freak. You hadn’t told anyone outside your family, and they, thankfully, understood. Your biggest concern was returning to school.  
After therapy was testosterone hormone therapy, and then surgery. You did as much research as you could on sex reassignment surgery before finding the best doctor in town. You had already changed your name for everyone who knew you, but you were waiting until everything was final before you went to court and made the changes legal.  
By the time this school year began, you were, for all intents and purposes, a boy.

Students were less understanding than your family had been. You knew you were lucky when they accepted your decision, and you knew that going back to school would be difficult. The professors were kind, but you were sorted into the toughest House in Hogwarts – insulting and judging came naturally to them.  
“Look, it’s (y/n),” a snobby voice came from down the hall. A sigh fell from your lips as you passed Pansy Parkinson. She was the number one person who disapproved of your transformation. You knew she would be in charge of the taunting.  
You had been best friends with Draco Malfoy since first year, something that Pansy refused to let go. She had made your life as hellish as she could since then, but you usually managed to brush it off. Draco stood up to her and always chose you, so you didn’t have much to worry about.  
Your transformation was a sore subject and the most sensitive piece of your personality. You knew the brunette would be all over it, finding every way she could to use it against you.  
“Shove off, Parkinson,” you countered as she glared pointedly at you.  
“Ooh, she speaks,” she grinned.  
You pursed your lips as kept walking, trying to ignore her.  
“You know, Draco will lose interest. He doesn’t swing that way. There’s no way he’ll accept what you’ve done. Serves you right, too. You never deserved him anyway.”  
Part of you didn’t believe her. Draco was your friend and you knew he would accept you. But a small piece of insecurity slipped through your confidence and made you wonder. Would he be appalled? You had hung out the usual amount during the month school had been in session. He hadn’t been distant or avoiding you. But what if that didn’t last? What if he decided he didn’t like the new you?  
Your feet increased speed and you sauntered right past the Great Hall. You could hear Pansy and her friends laughing in the background as you turned the corner and headed out into the courtyard. No one was outside as everyone was heading either to lunch or their dorms, so you had plenty of space to yourself.  
You found an old tree and collapsed to your knees, leaning against the trunk. You bit your lip and tried to stop the tears, but you just couldn’t help but wonder if Pansy spoke truth. Maybe Draco hated your new lifestyle and just hadn’t bothered to tell you yet.  
As you sat in the grass and tried to stop the tears from flowing, you heard footsteps approaching. You quickly wiped your eyes, not wanting whoever was intruding to see your weakened state.  
“(fem/n)?” a familiar voice called. “I’m sorry. (y/n).”  
Draco corrected himself. Surely that meant something.  
You hesitantly looked up. “How’d you find me?”  
He chuckled as he plopped down beside you. “This is your spot when you’re upset.”  
You sighed at yourself for being so predictable, gaze falling to your lap.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked gently. He placed a hand on your cheek, fingers dipping into your recently cut hair. Realization sparked inside his mind. “Pansy said something, didn’t she?”  
You nodded, more tears building up behind your eyes.  
“You know she’s just riling you up, right? Her words mean nothing.”  
You but your lip as you looked at him. “She said that you would leave. She said that there was no way you would accept who I am now, that you wouldn’t be attracted to me anymore.”  
Anger bubbled inside him. How dare Pansy come along and make his (y/n) feel that way?  
He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap. “I fell in love with who you are. It’ll take some getting used to- I may use the wrong nickname or pronouns- but it’s still you in there. If you’re more comfortable being a boy, then I guess I’m attracted to boys. I would never leave you over something like that.”  
You sniffled and looked up at him. Draco Malfoy, the boy who would reject people based on their House or blood status, had just sworn himself to you after you had a life-changing alteration.  
“Really?” you asked softly.  
“Absolutely,” he murmured. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “I love you, (nickname). Like I said, it’ll take some getting used to, but I’m not leaving. Tell Parkinson to shove it. Her words don’t matter.”  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and curled into his chest. He kissed the top of your head and you waited out the next half hour in the courtyard, knowing you would want to calm down before you had to deal with people.  
It didn’t matter if no one else accepted you. Draco did, and that was enough for you.


	29. Harry - Nurturing

Nurturing  
Request for Lacey The Hopeful  
“Do a Harry Potter one. Maybe the reader is in Hufflepuff and is a loner. The reader bumps into Harry quite a lot but they never talk.”

The halls were bustling with students leaving one class and heading towards the next. No one really paid attention to where they were going. They just managed to wander out of an oncoming person’s way in the nick of time and if they bumped into one another, no harm done.  
You were shy and reserved, and you got picked on a lot by Slytherins. You always apologized profusely when you got in someone’s way, not that they ever returned the favor. You tried to not get in people’s way. Around your friends, you were confident and friendly, but around everyone else, you were stuck in a shell.  
You were shuffling through the hall towards herbology class. You didn’t hear the quickening footsteps behind you until the approaching student toppled into you, effectively knocking you both to the ground. You let out an, “Oof!” as your arms reached out to break your fall. Your books flew from your hands, scattering about the marble floor.  
“I’m so sorry,” a kind, familiar voice commented. Fingers gently wrapped around your biceps and pulled you to your feet. You dusted off your front, sighing as you saw all of your papers on the floor. Harry, who had been the one to trample you, waved his wand and gathered all of your things, floating them into your arms.   
“Thank you,” you murmured softly.  
He smiled. “Sorry for crashing into you.”  
You shook your head. “It’s fine. I’m used to it.”  
“You’re going to herbology, right?”  
You nodded.  
He offered his arm. “May I walk with you? I’ll keep everyone else from tackling you.”  
You let out a giggle and accepted his arm. “Thank you.”

Herbology was quiet as the students waited for Professor Sprout to explain their new project. The new semester had begun and the previous assignment had ended.   
Sprout began handing out small, brown tree trunks. Each one had a small green creature attached to it, so small that at first glance, you would think it a green twig. Until the twig began to move.  
“These are wiggentree sprouts,” the professor explained. “With each one is its guardian bowtruckle. Bowtruckles are made to protect trees and, by extension, the tree’s friends. Take care of the tree and the bowtruckle will take care of you.”  
You were in awe as you looked at the small tree and its little green guardian. You smiled, reaching out a hand for the bowtruckle to latch onto.  
“The wiggentree’s bark is used in potion making, so I’m sure you’ve encountered it before in Snape’s class. Touching the bark will also protect you from Dark Creatures, but first the bowtruckle must trust you.”  
Hermione raised her hand. “Professor, why are there only half as many trees as there are students?”  
Sprout grinned. “Because I will partner everyone up for this assignment. There will be two students per wiggentree. Think of it as a parenting class. You and your partner must work together to nurture the tree and the bowtruckle.”  
You blushed at the idea. Who would she pair you up with?  
“Unlike Snape,” Sprout began, “I don’t believe in separating the Houses. I see no reason that Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors can’t be partnered together. I believe it depends on the student, not their House.” She began listing pairs, and you waited anxiously for your name.  
“(y/n) (l/n) and Harry Potter,” she finished.  
You chewed your lip as you looked up at Harry. He was smiling softly at you, showing no sign that he was disappointed by the matchup.  
“I expect you all to take care of your trees and have something to report by next class,” Sprout announced as class ended. Everyone was dismissed, carefully carrying their trees and truckles out into the hall.

“I suppose we should work out a schedule to take care of this little guy,” you mused. “We have to decide who’s going to house it and how often we’ll meet up to discuss its progress.”  
Harry nodded. “What’s your next class?”  
“I have a free period.”  
His eyes lit up. “Me too. Want to head to the library?”  
You nodded, chewing your lip nervously. “Sounds good. I know they have a lot of books about these guys.”  
He offered his arm and led you down the hall, weaving through the mobs of students and heading to the library. It was nearly empty, most students being in class or in their dorms.   
You headed to the back of the library where a couple of comfy chairs sat, waiting to be employed. Harry got out a couple of books on wiggentrees and bowtruckles before walking over and sitting beside you.  
As you read through what they liked and disliked, your gaze kept wandering to Harry. His brows were furrowed in concentration, his tongue swiping across his lower lip as he absorbed the information before him.   
You leaned over the arm of the couch, trying to be as close to Harry as possible. You eventually made up a schedule, agreeing to work together every other afternoon. Every time you would meet up, you would trade who took the tree back to their dorm.   
When your free period ended, it was time for lunch. You had the first shift on taking care of the tree, so you were planning to drop it off at your dorm before going to lunch. You didn’t want anything to happen to it.  
Harry insisted on walking you to your dorm, and you certainly weren’t going to protest. Once you got there, you rushed in and set the tree gently on your bedside table, making sure it had plenty of light and warmth.   
When you met Harry in the hall, he offered you his arm. With a giggle on your lips, you accepted it, letting him walk you to the Great Hall.

A few months later, the assignment was over. You and Harry were happily dating, and Professor Sprout gave everyone the option to keep their wiggentrees and guardian bowtruckles. Yours had grown impressively, and your bowtruckle had taken a liking to hiding in your sweater pocket.  
You sauntered down the hall with Midori, your bowtruckle, protruding from your pocket. It liked being able to see what you were doing. You had become much more confident since growing close to Harry; you no longer cowered when you bumped into people and you didn’t shy away from conversation.  
A certain brown-haired boy saw you in the hall and squeezed between other students to reach you. You smiled up at him as you made your way to Potions. His hand wrapped around yours, your fingers intertwining. He brought your hand to his lips and kissed it gently, smiling at you.  
As you entered the class, you turned to peck his lips before taking your seat. He sat across from you, beside Ron, sneaking glances and blowing kisses whenever he could. You smiled and began scribbling down notes, sighing softly to yourself.   
Halfway through class, Midori crawled out of your pocket and jumped to Harry’s table, crawling into his hair. You giggled to yourself, happy at how things had turned out all thanks to a herbology assignment.


	30. Draco - The Girl Who Lived

The Girl Who Lived  
Request for Elvhenan  
“Hi! I love your stories, your writing is really pleasant to read and I wondered if you could write one for me? I was thinking about reader x draco however it would be set where Harry Potter doesn't exist, the Potters had a daughter and it was the reader. Draco would be despising the reader but she would be interested in why he is like this and they'd spend more time together just being there in silence but with an understanding for each other and in 6th year she'd catch him in the room of the requirements and they would finally talk about each other and kiss? Not confessing love or crush or asking out just realising they need each other? Thanks.”

“(y/n) Potter,” Minerva McGonagall called loudly, looking pointedly at you as you stood with a group of fellow first years. A silence fell over the Great Hall, only a few hushed murmurs to be heard as you made your way up the steps to the stool where students sat in order to be sorted into a House. Your posture was straight and nervous as the sorting hat was placed on your head, pondering where you truly belonged. Your eyes wandered over the room as it took its time making the decision, leaving you to wonder your fate.  
“Gryffindor!” the hat yelled, and the entire Gryffindor table stood and cheered. You were excited, but part of you wished to be in Slytherin.  
You had met a peculiar blond boy on the train ride, and though he seemed to hate your guts simply for being alive, you wanted to know more about him.  
You hopped off the stool and made your way to the cheering table, watching as the rest of the students were sorted into their respective Houses.

That was five years ago. You were now in your sixth year, and though Draco had grown to despise you for reasons you didn’t understand, you felt no ill will towards him. Rather, you were intrigued by why he acted the way he did. Was it simply because you had been sorted into a different house? Was it because you had drifted apart over the years due to the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin? Had you done something to personally upset him?  
When you first met on the train to Hogwarts all those years ago, you had been sure the two of you would be best friends. You agreed on so many things- not including his views on muggle-borns and blood purity- and he seemed to like you well enough. When you were first sorted into a different house, he appeared more disappointed than angry. But over the years, the more you tried to reach out to him, the further he pulled away.

“Why does Draco hate me so much?” you asked your friends as you sat in the Gryffindor common room.  
“Malfoy’s just a jerk,” Hermione replied. You had come to realize that you were the only person that still called him Draco.   
“He hates all of us,” Ron added.   
“He’s a bully,” Neville commented.  
“He didn’t seem that bad in first year when we met,” you mused, chewing your lip. “He was actually nice to me.”  
“That was before he realized you were (y/n) Potter,” Ron explained. “You’re famous. You’re the Girl Who Lived. You’ll have plenty of enemies.”  
“Did my family do something to the Malfoys?” you wondered. “I know my parents have a history with Snape, but I haven’t heard anything about Draco’s family.”  
“The Malfoys hate everyone,” Seamus shrugged. “Lucius has taught Draco to be a bigoted git. If you’re not a pureblooded Slytherin, you’re nothing.”  
You let out a sigh. There seemed to be no reason for his hatred towards you. Perhaps you would have to confront him yourself.

A week later, you confronted him in the hallway. It was practically empty, most students off doing their own thing.  
“Draco,” you called for him, catching his attention immediately. Even his friends called him Malfoy – why would you call him Draco?  
“Why do you despise me so much?” you demanded. “What have I done to you?”  
He sighed, sitting on a bench. “You haven’t done anything.”  
“What’s your problem then?” you inquired, sitting beside him.  
“My family has a legacy. My father expects me to be the most important student here – to carry on his reputation. But along came you, the Girl Who Lived, and now the only way I’ll be important is if I’m somehow connected to you.”  
“And you thought insults and ignorance was a better idea than being my friend? I thought we were friends on the train in our first year.”  
He sighed again. “It’s my father. If I don’t do and act as he says… It’s not pleasant.”  
You placed a hand over his. “We don’t have to talk or hang out. I just… I don’t want to think of you as an enemy. Can we try that?”  
He looked up at you with tired eyes and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

From then on, he no longer avoided you. You wouldn’t necessarily greet each other in the halls or work together in class, but there was a pleasant serenity between you. When he was in a mood, he would take you by the arm and lead you somewhere private, usually outside under a tree. You would just sit in silence, enjoying each other’s company. You wouldn’t press the issue, and he usually wouldn’t talk about it. He might give you a hint, like a mention of his father or some responsibility that he refused to share with you. But for the most part, he would rest his head on his shoulder and sigh softly, revealing how tired he truly was.

You found him in the Room of Requirement one day after classes. You had noticed how upset he’d been all day and wanted to help, but he very obviously walked away from your every attempt.  
“Draco?” you called out as you spotted him. You had no idea what he was doing in there or why he had been sour all day, but you wanted to help,  
He turned at the sound of your voice and visibly cringed. He clearly wanted to be alone.  
“What are you doing in here?” you asked, stepping closer to him. “What’s going on with you today?”  
Instead of responding, he stood before you, resting his hands on either side of your face. You stared up at him curiously, wondering what he was up to.  
He tilted his head and pressed his lips to yours, and you responded immediately. You placed your hands over his, holding them on your face so he couldn’t shy away.  
He pulled back for a breath, keeping his hands on your face and resting his forehead on yours. “I need you,” he breathed. “I’m not in love with you or anything, I just… You calm me, you know? You’re my rock. I need you there when my father is demanding so much from me.”  
You nodded. “You don’t have to tell me everything. Just tell me when you’re having a hard time and I’ll be here.”  
He pulled back and draped an arm around your shoulders. You led him out of the Room of Requirement and headed out into the courtyard, which had become your comforting spot. You spent the day in a comfortable silence, sitting on the ground with Draco lying beside you, his head resting on your legs as he took a much needed nap.


	31. Harry - K-K-Kiss Me

K-K-Kiss Me  
Request for TwistedRealitySpace  
A/N: I chose a succubus. They’re one of my favorite creatures. I made up the rules so shut up.  
I’m gonna start getting picky about which requests I take. If you request a plot that I’ve either written a dozen times or have been asked for a dozen times, I probably won’t accept it, or I’ll make changes. Even if it’s a new character to that plot. I can only write the same story so many times.  
“Could you possibly do one about Harry, where the reader is some kind of monster and they are terrorizing Hogwarts?”

A defeated sigh fell from your lips as you stepped away from your latest victim. You knew he would be okay after some rest, but you still hated that you had to feed on humans. You may be a monster, but you were a monster with a heart.   
As a succubus, you had to feed on the sexual energy of humans to survive. This was best done through intercourse, but your teenage mind didn’t fancy sleeping around every time you needed a snack. You learned early on that you could breathe in one’s energy through a kiss. You only absorbed their energy until they passed out – you knew you couldn’t continue past that point, or they wouldn’t survive. Thankfully, blacking out erased their memory, so they might recognize you, but they wouldn’t know what you could do.  
Your mother was a succubus, but your father was a wizard, which landed you with magic. You began attending Hogwarts at eleven years old like everyone else. Your succubus tendencies didn’t kick in until you turned thirteen, so your mother had time to prepare you and teach you how to hide that side of you. She taught you to love yourself, but you knew that people were cruel, and that no one would understand if they knew.  
You had to feed at least once a month to stay alive – once a week was preferred. You were in the middle of a growth spurt, which meant you had to feed more frequently, or you would fall ill and likely not survive. You were careful not to leave witnesses or drain people too much, but your snack count had risen to an all-time-high, and people were starting to notice the amount of unconscious people randomly waking up in the woods or behind a tree.

“I don’t know what could be causing it,” Hermione said as everyone gathered in the Great Hall for lunch.   
“It must be a mystery if Hermione doesn’t know,” Ron teased.   
Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. “What do you think, Harry?”  
The brunet (1) shrugged. “I have no idea. I don’t have Hermione’s magical creature knowledge.”  
“(y/n) does,” Ron stated. The three turned to look at you, and you nearly choked on your food. Did they know?  
“I do what?” you asked innocently.  
“You know almost as much as Hermione does about magical creatures,” Harry pointed out.  
“Yeah,” Ron nodded. “What do you think is attacking students?”  
You shrugged. “Another basilisk?”  
Hermione shook her head. “The basilisk petrified students. This thing is just leaving them unconscious on the ground.”  
“I’m out, then,” you lied, staring down at your food. You would normally have loved to join a conversation about magical creatures and their particular traits, but you couldn’t reveal too much information. What if people found out about you?

You cravings were growing stronger and more frequent. It became harder and harder to keep your secret, but you managed to feed alone and not leave any witnesses.   
You just worried that someone might question you, and you wouldn’t have any excuses beyond, “I don’t know.”  
It was dark, and your body was shaking with a desire to feed. You always chose people you barley knew or didn’t know at all. You would feel too bad attacking someone you knew, and even if they didn’t remember you absorbing their sexual energy, you always would, and you weren’t sure you could look them in the eye again.   
You caught a random Ravenclaw boy who was shuffling down the hall on his way to his dorm. You grabbed his arm and led him outside, telling him to be quiet so you wouldn’t get caught. Before he could question your intentions, you placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him. He quickly eased into it, and you rolled your eyes. This wasn’t romantic or passionate to you. It was necessary.  
You inhaled his energy until his eyes rolled back and he went limp in your arms. You then gently laid him down on the grass and walked away.  
“(y/n)?” a familiar voice called. With a thumping heart and shaking hands you looked up to see Harry standing by the door that led into the castle, staring at you.  
He had seen everything.  
“I can explain,” you said quickly.  
“It was you?” he asked, walking through the grass to reach you. “You’re behind the attacks?”  
“Yes- well, they’re not- Harry, listen-“  
“What’s going on?”  
His eyes held concern and confusion. He didn’t seem mad at you; he simply wanted to help.  
You sighed, leading him further away from the castle in case anyone cared to eavesdrop. Once you were behind a tree, you looked up at him.  
“I’m a succubus. I have to feed on sexual energy to survive. I can do that by kissing someone, and I only feed until they pass out. When they wake up, they don’t remember anything. I’m in a sort of transition right now- every succubus goes through it- and I have to feed more often than I ever have.”  
“That’s why no one’s been really injured,” Harry mused, putting the pieces together. “So you’re not really attacking them, you’re just taking care of yourself.”  
You nodded slowly. You never imagined that someone would understand you. You had always been taught that you’d be hunted if people knew.  
He placed a hand on your cheek. “You look exhausted. Does feeding tire you out?”  
You shook your head. “Feeding hypes me up. But I haven’t had enough this week and my energy is running out…”  
His hands found their way to your hips. “Feed from me.”  
You stared up at him. “What?”  
“All you have to do is kiss me, right?” he asked with a chuckle. “I’ve always wanted an excuse to kiss you.”  
“You… you have?”  
He nodded. “I’ve had a crush on you since we first met.”  
“So have I,” you admitted, biting your lip.  
He pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around you. “Then feed from me.”  
That was all the push you needed. Throwing your arms around his neck, you crashed your lips to his. Your entire body tingled as you finally kissed the boy you’d been crushing on all year, and his energy lifted you up more than anyone you’d ever fed from.  
You felt him growing weak, so you reluctantly pulled away. He was still conscious, smiling dazedly at you.  
You chuckled. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”  
He nodded, taking your hand in his. He led you inside and you made your way to Gryffindor Tower, reluctantly parting to return to your respective dorms for the night.

 

(1) AS FAR AS I’M CONCERNED HE’S A BRUNET. DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME.


	32. Ron - Speak Now

Speak Now  
Request for HopeARockStar  
A/N: Just a reminder that the reader won't have a name.  
"I wanted to ask if you could do a Ron weasly x hope. I understand if you can't seeing as these are really popular. If you could could you make it in sixth year and I'm upset about Ron and lavader going out and I become depressed. But Harry shoves it in rons face that I'm not happy and make it just adorable."

You sat in the Gryffindor common room with your friends, plopped on a couch between Hermione and Ginny. The boys were on another couch, discussing the girls they fancied and who they were going to ask to accompany them on the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Neither you nor your two best friends had been asked, so you were planning to go as a group.  
"Hey, Ron!" Seamus called. "Who are you taking to Hogsmeade?"  
The redheaded boy blushed. "Lavender Brown."  
The boys cheered, proud of their friend for finding a date.  
"When did you ask her out?" Dean inquired.  
"Yesterday," Ron grinned. "I asked her right after the Quidditch game. She told me she can't resist my uniform."  
More cheers followed his response.  
"You've got her in the palm of your hand!"  
"That girl practically worships you!"  
Your heart fell to the pit of your stomach at the news. Not only did Ron have a date, but the entire common room was cheering him on. You didn't have a chance.   
Hermione turned to you with a sympathetic expression. She knew of the crush you'd been harboring on the second youngest Weasley, and she knew that learning of his date plans was crushing your heart.  
Without a word, you rose from the couch and shuffled out of the common room. Only Hermione and Ginny noticed your leave - the boys were too busy laughing and comparing their dates.

"I know how you feel," Ginny said, following you to your shared room.   
"Harry didn't ask you?" you guessed, sitting on your bed and staring at your lap.  
She shook her head. "He's going with Cho. It was silly of me to think he would choose me."  
"Me too," you sighed.  
Hermione shook her head. She didn't understand completely, seeing as she was more focused on her studies than finding a date, but she knew how strongly the two of you felt about Ron and Harry, and she felt bad seeing you suffer.  
"Forget about them," she sighed. "We can have fun this weekend."  
You opted for going to bed, not being in the mood to talk anymore.

When the trip came around, you joined the group alongside Ginny and Hermione. Your gaze wandered around the group, trying to avoid Ron and the squealing girl that was hanging all over him.   
You nearly ran past him, wanting to get away from Ron and Harry and the rest of your house mates. You just wanted to enjoy the trip through Hogsmeade without thinking of your unrequited feelings.  
"Is (y/n) okay?" Harry inquired, turning to Hermione.  
The brunette shook her head. "Can you keep a secret?"  
Harry nodded.   
"She's had feelings for Ron for a long time," she whispered.  
"Why did she never tell him?" he wondered.  
"She didn't think he was interested, and now that Lavender is all he talks about, she doesn't think he ever will be."  
"Ron likes (y/n)," Harry informed her. "But he didn't think he had a shot, and Lavender wouldn't stop asking him out until he agreed."  
Hermione groaned. "(Y/n) has to know about that!"  
"So does Ron," Harry sighed. "I'll talk to him."  
"You're sure he likes her?" Hermione challenged. "I don't want to get her hopes up if you're wrong."  
Harry nodded. "I'm sure."  
"Let's go then."

"Hey, Lavender," Hermione greeted with strained kindness. "I want to show you something."  
Lavender pouted at being pulled away from Ron, but Hermione tugging at her arm was too insistent, and she followed the brunette.  
Harry pulled Ron aside. "You have to break up with Lavender."  
"The only girl in school who fancies me?" Ron replied. "No way, man!"  
"Listen," the brunet sighed, gripping his friend's shoulders. "(Y/n) is in love with you. She wanted you to ask her out this weekend, but now she thinks you're with Lavender and that you have no interest in her."  
"(Y/n)... likes me? How do you know?" Ron questioned.  
"Hermione."  
The redhead understood immediately. He found where Hermione had been distracting Lavender and thanked her profusely before asking to be alone with his date.

"How's it going?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"He said he would fix things," Harry replied. "I just hope Lavender takes it well."  
Just then, Lavender stormed away from Ron, screaming and clenching her fists. She pushed through the crowd of students, leaving several eyes staring after her in confusion.  
Hermione pointed to the shop you had just entered and Ron nodded, running after you.

"(Y/n)!" Ron's voice called after you. You turned on your heel in confusion, turning to see him running up to you.  
"Ron?" you questioned. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Lavender?"  
"I broke up with her," he replied.  
"Why? She's infatuated with you."  
"But she doesn't love me," he murmured. "And I don't love her." His hands slid down your arms to hold your own, lacing his fingers with yours.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
He leaned in, brushing his lips over yours. You melted against him as he tilted his head to kiss you properly.  
"I love you, (y/n). I'm sorry I've been a moron and didn't tell you sooner. I didn't think someone as beautiful and sweet as you would ever be interested in me."  
"I didn't think I had a chance," you countered, "after listening to you talk about Lavender."  
He shook his head. "I only went with her because she wouldn't stop asking, and I thought she was the only person interested in me."  
"Well, she isn't," you murmured.  
He chuckled. "Do you think you can forgive me enough to go out with me?"  
A smile forced its way onto your lips. "What did you have in mind?"  
"How about I start by spending the rest of this trip escorting the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts around Hogsmeade?" He bowed and offered you his arm.  
You let out a giggle. "That sounds perfect." You wrapped your arm around his, smiling up at him as he followed you through all of your favorite shops.


	33. Draco - Love Story

Love Story  
Request for MeganChiang  
"Could you please write a Draco x anxious! Reader? Many many thanks."  
Request for Kyo-Chi  
"Could you please do a Draco x childhood friend reader, where she gets sorted into hufflepuff but they are still BFFs, even though she's befriended with the golden Trio without them knowing that Draco and her are BFFs. And Draco having a crush on her since they first met as kids so he gets a bit jealous when she spends a little bit to much time with Harry and Co. Only if you have some time of course. Just ignore this if you're too busy."

Draco had always been there. Since the day you met, the blond was by your side, keeping you company and making you smile. He was your rock, the only person who could bring you out of your shell and make you feel comfortable in your own skin. You'd always been shy and awkward, and when you both started school, your anxiety kicked in. You preferred to hide in the background, whereas your best friend was open and outgoing. Draco helped you to meet new people, and should anyone dare tease your shyness, the blond was ready and willing to defend you by any means necessary.  
When you were sorted into Hufflepuff, you worried that your friendship with Draco would come to an end. You knew how strict his father was - being a pureblood Slytherin was everything. Nothing else mattered.  
But as you sat on your stool and listened to the Sorting Hat shout out your house, Draco smiled up at you, clapping and cheering because he knew in his heart that you were meant to be a Hufflepuff.

Over the next few years, as puberty came into focus, you began harboring a crush on your childhood friend. You thought it futile and never mentioned it. You knew how Lucius was raising Draco - the boy would be disowned if he fell for someone outside of Slytherin. You were only allowed to be friends as children because you were a pureblood.  
Draco was your best friend. He would always be your best friend. But you wanted more than that, and you knew there was no way you'd be able to live watching him fall in love with anyone else.

Unbeknownst to you, Draco was in the same boat. He watched as you befriended Harry and his comrades, and his blood boiled. But this time, it had nothing to do with his petty hatred of the Chosen One. A distinct, unfamiliar twinge stabbed his heart every time he saw you chatting and giggling with the Golden Trio.  
Jealousy.  
Draco had hoped against hope that you would be sorted into Slytherin with him. He didn't think it was the place for you, but he wanted you to be close to him always. How was he supposed to make a move when you were in another house - a house that he wasn't even allowed to fraternize with unless he wanted to invoke the wrath of his father?  
The blond had been crushing on you since you were children. When you started school, he assumed the tingly sensation would fade away, believing it to be a silly childhood crush. But instead it grew stronger, to the point that every time you were around, he was certain you could hear how hard his heart pounded.

The annual visit to Hogsmeade Village was approaching. Everyone had gotten their permission slips signed, and your friends were already partnering up. Harry had already asked Ginny to spend the trip by his side, and Hermione was growing impatient with Ron's lack of asking her.   
You sat in the library with your friends. You were meant to be studying, but good luck getting any work done with Ron and Seamus around. Though you were a Hufflepuff, you spent most of your time with Harry and friends. Your housemates were nice, but you didn't have the connection with them that you had with Hermione and Ginny.  
Of course, none of that compared to your friendship with Draco. But your new friends were blissfully unaware of that comradery.  
"Who are you looking to spend the Hogsmeade trip with, (Y/n)?" Seamus' voice brought you out of your mind palace.   
"Hmm?" you replied lamely. "Oh, I don't know. I'll just wander around with whoever's left, I suppose."  
"You don't fancy anyone?" Ginny inquired.  
A blush dusted your cheeks, but you couldn't possibly tell them the truth. With a half hearted shrug, you answered, "No, not really."  
The way Ginny's eyes narrowed told you that she didn't believe you, but neither she nor anyone else pushed the matter.

Hours later, your friends had slowly dispersed, leaving you alone in the library. With a glance to the window, you saw that it was nearly dark. You stuffed your books into your messenger bag and slung it over your shoulder as you rose from your seat.  
On your way out of the library, you nearly collided with another student. Glancing up at the taller, you immediately recognized his neatly combed platinum locks.  
"Draco!" you beamed. You hadn't been able to spend much time with him as of late.  
He smiled softly, your excitement giving him the boost of confidence he needed to carry out the reason he'd come looking for you. "Hey, (Y/n). I have a question for you."  
Your head tilted in curiosity as you gazed up at him. "What is it?"  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I mean, spend the trip with me, instead of your friends?"  
Your eyes widened. "Like... a date?"  
His heart hammered against his ribs as he nodded. "Yes. Like a date."  
Your smile grew wider. "Draco, I'd love to."  
He grinned, pulling you into a hug. You buried your face in his neck, resisting a giggle.  
"I should get to my dorm," you murmured, reluctantly pulling back.  
He nodded, resting a hand on your cheek before letting it fall. "I'll see you on Saturday."  
You nodded eagerly. "Saturday."

The trip finally came, and students gathered outside the castle in a mob of sweaters and scarves. After handing McGonagall your permission form, your (E/) eyes darted around in search of a certain blond.   
An arm draped around your shoulders and you nearly jumped before recognizing the scent of sandalwood and apples that could only be Draco.  
You turned to look up at him, holding his gloved hand with your own in order to keep his arm in place. He grinned at your approval, tugging you close to him before beginning to walk down the path.  
He kept asking where you wanted to go, but you would simply shrug in response. You didn't like asking for things, so you let Draco lead you through the shops.   
He eventually sauntered into a small store that sold jewelry and other wearable merchandise. You were unaware of the stormy blue eyes watching your every move, paying attention to which pieces of jewelry you picked up and inspected.  
While you were distracted looking at sweaters, Draco made his move. Be shuffled up to the counter, asking that his purchase be placed in a decorative box. With an out-of-character "Thank you," he stuffed the box into his jacket pocket before returning to your side.  
"Ready to go?" he asked. "I was thinking we could head to the Three Broomsticks for a couple of butterbeers."  
You nodded. "That sounds nice."  
He wrapped his arm around you once more and led you out.

Once at the inn, he led you to a table and sat down beside you. He liked keeping his arm around you, and you certainly didn't mind snuggling into his warmth.   
After your drinks arrived, Draco turned to look at you. "I got you something."  
Your brow furrowed. "You did?"  
He nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box. Chewing your lip, you lifted the lid, peering at the trinket inside.  
Lying on a bed of cotton was the silver and (f/gemstone) necklace you'd been eyeing at the store. "How did you-"  
"I pay attention," he chuckled. "Do you like it?"  
"It's beautiful," you smiled. You then placed the necklace in his hand and held up your hair. "Put it on me?"  
A smile danced on his lips as he clasped the chain around your neck. With a happy hum, you sipped your butterbeer and settled back into his side. His arm secured around you, and there you stayed until it was time to return to Hogwarts.


	34. Harry - Lady Love

Lady Love

A/N: Decided to try and combine these, because they're the only two requests that don't have conflicting plots so I can combine them.  
This was a little weird for me to write, because I don't think I could date someone shorter than me (it would just be weird for me), but it was so much fun because it's not a trope that gets much love!  
And just to clear it up because I still get hotheaded idiots arguing about it, I write FROM THE MOVIES, not the books, so Harry has BROWN FUCKING HAIR and BLUE FUCKING EYES.  
For MadlyHandsome  
"Hello! Could I request a Harry x Reader where the reader is taller than him and she's really self conscious about it but that doesn't stop her from having her feelings? Make it any way you want because oh my goodness you're super talented and your style of writing is amazing!!"

Request for Chara The Human  
"Harry x reader. , can the reader be Dumpledore's great granddaughter? ( same age as golden trio)Please and Thank You."

You'd always been tall for your age, ever since you hit puberty during your third year at Hogwarts. You'd had a couple of years to establish relationships with your friends, so by the time your growth spurt hit, they were on your side, ready to defend you.  
And, really - being the great granddaughter of Dumbledore himself, it wasn't a surprise that you gained some extra height.  
Now in your sixth year, you stood at five feet, nine inches tall. You didn't mind being the one to reach the books and equipment from the top shelf. Really, there was only one disturbance that came with your height.  
The boy you had a massive crush on was about four inches shorter than you.

You sat with your friends at the Gryffindor table, chatting about anything and everything. Valentine's Day was soon arriving, so all of the girls were gushing about their crushes and guys were teasing one another about who they fancied.  
"So, who are you crushing on, (Y/n)?" Ginny inquired, sipping her pumpkin juice.  
A blush danced across the bridge of your nose and swell of your cheeks as you stared at her, the question catching you off guard. "Who am I... What? No one."  
Ginny smirked. "Oh, you are too! I can tell."  
"He'd have to be pretty tall," Ron snickered.  
"Aye," Seamus agreed. "A giant, I reckon."  
The boys chuckled at each other's jokes, unaware of the crestfallen expression now staining your features. Your gaze fell down to the table and your appetite spontaneously evaporated.   
What if they were right? What if no guy was interested in dating a taller girl? A sigh escaped your lips, and without another word, you rose from the table and shuffled out of the Great Hall.  
Besides your friends, one person watched you go and was saddened by your departure. One brunet with baby blue eyes that stared after you as you sauntered away.  
"That wasn't nice," Harry grumbled, glaring at his friends.  
"What?" Ron replied in defense. "We were only teasing."  
"But you upset her and she left," Hermione huffed. "She's very sensitive about her height."  
"That's a strange thing to be sensitive about," the ginger countered, tilting his head.  
Hermione exhaled a groan. "What you said is her greatest fear. She's worried that no boy will ever fancy her because she's so tall."  
"Does she fancy anyone?" Harry inquired before he could stop himself.  
Hermione hesitated to reply. She was the only one you confided in about your crush on the famous brunet. With a sigh, she shrugged. "I'm not sure."

As Valentine's Day drew closer, more and more students were confessing their love on paper hearts and enchanting them to fly to the person of the writer's desire.  
You sat in the dorm you shared with Hermione, notebook on your lap providing a hard backing on which to scribble a confession on a red paper heart. You chewed the top of your quill as you tried to write out a letter in your mind, not even dipping your quill in ink until you had settled on your words.  
"You really gonna do it?" Hermione called from her desk where she was scribbling away at her homework.  
Exhaling a sigh, you nodded. "I am."  
She looked up from her studies and offered you a soft smile. "Good luck."  
With an expression of determination, you put quill to paper and wrote a love letter.

Everyone had gathered for breakfast the next morning when a red paper heart fluttered across the table and landed in front of Harry. His guy friends cheered and made teasing noises as the brunet opened the card to read its inscription.  
Hermione shot you a knowing glance, to which you responded with a small smile.  
Harry was in awe as he read the letter.  
Dearest Harry,  
I have been in love with you for a long time. I'm not sure exactly when it began. The sparkle in your eyes lights up my day, and the softness of your smile melts my heart. I'm afraid I've been a coward, too scared of rejection to ever confess this in person. If you wish to know who I am, meet me by the Black Lake after dinner tonight.  
Love always~  
"Who's it from?" Ron demanded, and the rest of the boys repeated the question.  
"I don't know," Harry replied with a dreamy smile. "I'll find out tonight."  
Hermione smirked proudly at you, and you stifled a giggle in response.

"I don't know if I can do this," you murmured, chewing your lip as you tugged your sweater tighter around your torso.  
"Well, it's too late," Hermione countered. "Dinner is over and Harry is on his way to meet you."  
"What if he's disappointed?" you fretted. "What if he doesn't want it to be me?"  
Hermione smiled softly. "You'll be fine. Trust me."  
With a sigh, you headed out to the Black Lake.

Harry was already there when you arrived. A splash of red caught your eye, and you realized he was clutching your love letter in his hand. Your heart fluttered with hope.  
You shuffled up to him, chewing your lip as he turned to look up at you.  
"(Y/n)?" he greeted in surprise.  
"Hey, Harry," you murmured.  
A soft smile claimed his lips. He reached out a hand, grasping yours and lacing your fingers. Your eyes widened in surprise.  
"You wrote this?" he clarified, holding up the red heart.  
You nodded. "I didn't have the courage to confess any other way."  
He smiled. "I liked your letter."  
"Really?"  
His arms wound around your waist, blue eyes carefully gauging your reaction to ensure that he didn't push your comfort zone. When you didn't fight him, he wrapped you in a hug and pulled you to his chest. He stood on his toes so that you were face to face and smiled softly.  
"I like your height," he commented, pressing a kiss to your nose. "It's cute."  
A soft smile captured your lips. "I was worried you wouldn't."  
He tilted his head, gently pressing his lips to yours. You melted into his touch, returning the kiss shyly. Harry was your first crush, your first kiss, your first everything.  
He pulled back and lifted a hand to rest on your cheek, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. You leaned into his touch, looking at him through your batting eyelashes.  
"Be my Valentine?" he asked softly.  
A giggle escaped your lips. "Absolutely."


	35. Harry - Something Better

Something Better  
Request for Fighter_lover  
"For the harry potter one shots do Draco cheating on the reader and when falls in love with harry potter in the 4 year."

Students were buzzing with talk of the upcoming Yule Ball. Girls giggled and contemplated who might ask them to go. Boys feigned confidence to build each other up and urge one another to ask the girl of his dreams.  
You grumbled to yourself as you took your seat in History of Magic class. You were the only student who wasn't ecstatic about going to the dance. Truthfully, you weren't even sure that you would attend. No one had asked you, and no one would. It wouldn't bother you so much if you hadn't been planning for the last several months to attend with a certain platinum blond.  
Until a few weeks ago, you'd been in a rather pleasant relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy. Everyone was surprised by the coupling - you weren't a Slytherin, or a pureblood, so naturally no one expected Draco to even look in your direction. But he had asked you on a date, and you had eagerly agreed. You'd always been fascinated by him.  
Things had been going really well. Draco wasn't as much of a jerk to you as he was to everyone else, and you truly believed that he cared for you. He smiled when you were with him. He sat beside you in class. He held your hand when you walked together in the hall.  
On one chilly winter morning, it was all over. Just a month before the Yule Ball, which the two of you had been planning to attend as a couple, you turned the corner towards the Slytherin dorm, wanting to surprise Draco during his free period. But the sight that met you at the other end of the hall was enough to spin you on your heel and send you running outside, unconcerned by the freezing snow falling from the sky.  
At the end of the hall stood Draco, his arms wrapped around some Slytherin girl's waist, their lips passionately connected. Neither of them even noticed your arrival or your immediate departure.  
You'd stormed outside, sprinting towards the tree under which you would study in warmer weather. Your back dropped against the trunk, keeping yourself upright as to not sit in the cold, wet snow. Years streamed down your cheeks and choked sobs narrowly escaped your lips. You were confident that no one was outside to hear your cries, so you let out as much noise as you needed to before you had to return to class.  
With a huff, you wiped your eyes, erasing any signs of your meltdown. Holding your head up, you sauntered back to the castle, pretending that nothing had happened.

When your roommate heard that you weren't planning to go to the Yule Ball, she went into overdrive. She did her best to cheer you up, distracting you with stories and homework and pointing out the many cute, single boys that attended Hogwarts. You finally gave in and agreed to go, with a very exasperated sigh, if only to silence her insistent pleas.  
"You never know," she had reasoned, "someone there might ask you to dance!"

High heels clicked against the floor as you sauntered into the ballroom alongside your best friend and roommate, Anna. She had taken you shopping and had helped you select the gorgeous gown you were now displaying. It was (f/color), with a tight top that modestly accentuated your curves and a skirt made of satin and glittery tulle that almost reached the floor. Your hair was twisted up into a bun, secured with sparkling pins, and you'd never felt more out of place in your life.  
But Anna beamed at you, thrilled that she'd gotten you this far, so you continued into the room on her arm.  
Within moments, some handsome, single boy in a sleek black tux approached your table. Anna elbowed you excitedly, but you rolled your eyes. You saw how his eyes were glued to your roommate. There was no way he was interested in you.  
He asked her to dance, and she turned to you, chewing her lip.  
"Go," you insisted. "I'll be fine."  
She nodded, accepting his hand and shuffling onto the dance floor.  
With a sigh, you gulped down your glass of punch.

You sauntered out to the balcony, grateful for the peace and quiet. Everyone else was busy dancing as close as they could without getting in trouble - no one needed to come up for air.  
As you leaned against the railing, relishing the cool breeze that caressed your skin, you heard footsteps behind you. Before you could turn to investigate, a familiar brunet appeared beside you.  
"Hey, (Y/N)."  
"Hi, Harry."  
"What are you doing it here?" he inquired. "Taking a break from your date?"  
You shrugged. "I don't have a date."  
He raised a brow. "Oh. Sorry, I just... I assumed you were coming with Malfoy."  
A bitter laugh fell from your lips. "Yeah. So did I. Until he cheated on me."  
Harry's baby blues widened in surprise. "He what? (Y/N)... I'm so sorry."  
You shrugged again. "It's fine. I'm fine."  
Harry nodded softly. He was quiet for a moment before offering you his hand.  
You raised your brow at him.  
He smiled softly. "May I have this dance?"  
As if on cue, a slow song started inside the ballroom. With a soft smile, you accepted his hand, letting him lead you inside. You shot Anna a wink and her jaw dropped as Harry placed a hand on your waist. You rested one hand on his shoulder, the other intertwining with his. He twirled you around the floor with ease as though you'd danced together a dozen times.  
You felt more comfortable and at ease with him than you'd ever felt with Draco.  
Speak of the devil - a certain platinum blond caught sight of you dancing with his arch enemy, and his blood boiled. A giggle rose in your throat as you glanced at him, catching the crimson hue that his face was turning from fury.  
Harry followed your gaze with a smirk and pulled you close by your waist. You rested your head on his chest, humming softly as his heartbeat soothed you. You didn't know what happened to Draco or anyone else at the dance - all you cared about was being in Harry's arms.


	36. Snape - Long Lost Love

Long Lost Love  
Request for Angel of Darkness  
“I was wondering if you could do one where the reader was a new teacher in the third year and that the reader is actually assigned as an assistant to Snape”  
Request for CalypsoStorm  
A/N: There were several messages back and forth so I summarized the request.  
“Hey I just wanted to say first that I love and thoroughly enjoy your one shots.”  
“The reader was Lily’s sister and Snape’s childhood friend. After Lily died, the reader became mute, too traumatized to speak. Now she’s an adult, and she runs into her old friend who’s heartbroken to see how Lily’s death affected her.”

Your heeled boots clicked against marble floors as you sauntered down the halls of Hogwarts, eyes scanning the name plaques that hung outside each doorway in search of the professor you were to be assisting. You were no stranger to the famous school – many years ago, you’d attended Hogwarts with your older sister, Lily Evans.   
Being back in the familiar setting of castle walls and ghosts haunting the hallways didn’t faze you in the least. What shook your core was the name engraved in the plaque of the room in which you were assigned to be a teacher’s aide.   
Professor Severus Snape.  
Back in your studying years, you were Snape’s best friend. After Lily fell in love with James and turned up her nose at the black-haired Slytherin, you grew rather close with Severus. Truth be told, you’d developed a bit of a crush on him, but you knew how infatuated he was with your sister, so you left it alone.  
It warmed your heart how Severus tried to protect Lily from Voldemort’s wrath, and you sobbed into his arms when you found her dead body on the floor. Had you been older (you were only twenty when she died), you would have offered to take Harry in. But you feared that you weren’t stable enough to support yourself, let alone a toddler, and you thought that your older sister Petunia was better suited to adopt a child.  
You hadn’t known how neglectful she was, otherwise you would have insisted that you could take care of Harry.  
Lily’s death had traumatized you more than you could have ever expected. The two of you were quite close, though you despised how her lover treated Severus, and how you were the only person to stand up for him. But you didn’t have nightmares or panic attacks like one might expect.  
Your trauma side effect was that since the day you sobbed in Severus’s arms over the loss of your sister, you’d become completely mute.

A knock on the door caught Severus’s attention, and he turned his attention away from the ingredients rack he was sorting. “Come in.”  
You turned the handle and opened the door, your breath suddenly knocked out of you at the sight of your teenage crush.   
Severus was visibly affected as well. He nearly dropped the bottle he was holding, instead gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “(Y/N)?”  
You nodded eagerly, producing your wand from a pocket inside your coat. You swished it around in the air, leaving a light stream in its wake. The lights fluttered around to form letters, which joined together to form words.  
‘Yes, Severus, it’s me.’  
He frowned, tilting his head in confusion. “Why can’t you speak?”  
You glanced down sheepishly. Admitting that Lily’s death had turned you mute always felt like a weakness, so you tried to avoid the subject and simply replied with, “trauma.” But Severus knew you better, and he would know exactly what “trauma” you were alluding to.  
Severus sucked in a breath, exhaling a sigh. You resisted the urge to wince – he was putting the pieces together.  
“I’m so sorry,” he murmured, and you wondered when he began to speak to softly. Was it trauma from Lily’s death like your handicap, or was it the aftermath of being bullied for so many years?  
‘I’ve learned to cope,’ you scribbled with your wand, and he nodded curtly.   
“So, you’re my assistant?” he guessed. You nodded, the corners of your mouth twitching with the ghost of a smile.  
His lips stretched into a genuine grin. “I couldn’t have asked for anyone better.”

Despite how ecstatic he was to spend quality time with you (even his students noticed his better mood and the affect you had on him), Severus was sorrowed by your condition. It broke his heart that you hadn’t been able to speak a word since the tragedy, and he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for not being there to support you during your time of mourning. You had both gone into hiding, unable to face the real world just yet. But Severus became a professor, and you became a recluse until McGonagall recently reached out.  
Severus was determined to do something kind for you, to apologize for his lack of comfort and to promise that he would be your shoulder to lean on from here on out. He ciphered through what few belongings he kept from his days as a student, and among that small pile of memorabilia he found a scrapbook that you’d made him one year as a birthday present.  
A smile danced on his lips as he flipped through the parchment pages, watching each photo come to life.   
Thirteen years old. You and Lily on either side of him, wrapping him up in a three-person hug.  
Fifteen years old. Him handing you a (f/flower) while nervously asking you to be his date for the upcoming dance, followed by you flinging your arms around him in excitement.  
Eighteen years old. His graduation. You planting a kiss on his cheek in excitement. You still had a year to go, but you were sure to be there for all of his milestones.  
The final page of the book held what appeared to be a sketch to the untrained eye, but Severus knew better. The faded lines and vibrant colors of the (f/flower) were too real to have been a sketch. On the final page, you had laid down the flower and cast a spell to mold it into the page, much like how muggles press flowers between the pages of their books, only yours would stay forever and never wilt.  
An idea struck Severus and he smiled softly to himself. Clutching the scrapbook, he shuffled out of his room and down to his classroom. No one dared to enter the room outside of lesson hours, and he was suddenly grateful for the fear he struck into the hearts of his students. He needed absolute privacy. He only hoped that you would be busy for the afternoon.

“Severus, where are we going?” you scribbled into the air for the umpteenth time, once again yielding no response.   
All the black-haired man would reply with was, “You’ll see.”  
An inaudible sigh fell from your lips as you tried to fight a smirk. His mystery was one of the things you loved about him. And you trusted him with the entirety of your being – whatever he was doing, it was safe and you would enjoy it.  
He led you out to the woods where the two of you would sneak off to in your teenage years. Your smile grew at the realization and the rush of memories. When either of you were upset, you would come out to the woods, and it wouldn’t take long for the other to follow. It became your spot, especially since it was forbidden and most of the students were too obedient to ever trek this far.  
Instead of the dead trees and poisonous plants that you remembered, you were greeted by a field of your favorite flowers. There was a clearing in the center, where a very familiar black-and-grey plaid blanket (that you had given Severus) was laid on the ground. The professor sat down, offering his hand for you to join him. You did so without hesitation, dropping your weight onto the ground.  
“I wanted to show you how much I missed you,” Severus began. “And how much I… love you…”  
Your eyes widened as you turned your gaze to him. ‘You love me?’ you wrote with your wand.  
He nodded, taking your hands in his. “I always have, but I was too shy when we were students to do anything about it. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you after Lily died, but I promise I will be from now on.”  
Tears bubbled behind your eyes as a smile tugged at your lips. You flung yourself into his arms, burying your face in his chest. Severus understood immediately that they were tears of love and happiness, not sorrow.  
“Se… Sev…” You cleared your throat, looking up at him with determination in your eyes. “Severus.”  
It was his turn for a surprised expression that melted into a smile. “I love you, (Y/N).”  
“I… love… you too.”  
You remained in that clearing for most of the day, wrapped up in his arms and his love.


End file.
